Sealed With A Slap!
by Unknown Personality
Summary: Yuri was sick and tired of his engagement and so he was going to end it. He had thought of the perfect plan but he hadn't counted on Gisela becoming the scapegoat by accident. WolframXGisela
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-_

_Prologue _

-=: [3:49 AM] [Covenant Castle] :=-

_Whack!_ went Wolfram's arm hitting Yuri straight on the nose and effectively waking him up. Yuri sat up with a start. He had been dreaming about being back in the normal world in his old house in Japan, waking up to the smell of his mother's cooking. He glanced around to locate the cause of his awakening and groaned when he realised that Wolfram had snuck into his bed. _Again_.

He nearly yanked his hair out in frustration. He could put up with being his fiancé (just on paper). He could put up being the Demon King. He could put up with Günter and his teaching. He could put up with whatever it was they flung at him, not matter how bizarre (which was: everything) but he wanted his sleep. He didn't care if people thought he had issues. Let them try and try and share a bed with someone like Wolfram for a day. They'd be running for their lives after five minutes.

He had borne it for so long because he (apparently) had most patience with people than the average human being. (What was that? Some Demon King birthright or something?). But even his patience had a limit. And that tiny amount of patience ran out today. He absolutely HAD to find a way to get Wolfram out of his bed and out of his life (okay, maybe that was a little too extreme but it was 3 something in the morning!).

The only reason he hadn't done anything about it until now was because, at first, he was too bewildered by everything and the engagement had taken a backseat. Now, the kingdom was relatively peaceful and there seemed to be less people out for his blood.

"Hmm." Wolfram smacked his lips in his sleep. Suddenly, his foot shot out and kicked Yuri off the bed and on his derriere. "Ow" he whispered painfully. It hurt. Bent over, he took baby steps out of the room, groaning. He opened the door and shut it behind him and slide to the ground. He needed a break.

-=: [4:00 AM] [Yuri's Bedroom] :=-

Wolfram reached out his hand and groped along the bed sheets searching for Yuri. His hand moved up and connected with something big and soft and fluffy. He yanked it towards him with a sigh of contentment and drifted off to sleep again.

-=: [4:00 AM] [The Study] :=-

He hadn't even brushed his teeth. Even though (right now), it was such a trivial thing, it bugged him! _'Nevermind that.' _He thought. _'I need to be fully conscious for every bit of this process. Where's Günter when I need him?'_

The door opened and Günter walked in gracefully as if he hadn't been woken up in the middle of his sleep. _'What is it that you needed Your Majesty?' 'How does he do that?' _Yuri wondered, disgruntled from lack of sleep.

"I need your advice on this, Günter and worthy witnesses."

-=: [8:00 AM] [The Corridor] :=-

'That little sneak.' Wolfram grumbled under his breath as he walked out of Yuri's bedroom. He dusted off some imaginary lint as he walked. He then glanced out of the windows as he walked pass them.

"Good morning Your Excellency!" he heard a cheerful little voice say. He turned and saw Gisela waving cheerfully at him. She was standing a good way down the corridor, it was a wonder how far her voice could carry. She jogged to where he was as he walked to cover the distance between them.

He stopped. "Good morning Your Excellency!" she said again. "I heard you the first time." He said, smirking at her. "I know you did. I just felt like saying it twice." She explained still smiling brightly. It cheered him up. I guess smiles really do work. "Good morning to you too then." He said smiling a small smile.

"Where are you going?" she asked, falling into stride with him as he continued walking. "I'm going to get some breakfast." He replied. "What were you doing here?" he questioned. "I came here to see you!" "To see me? Why?" "We're friends, aren't we? Aren't friends allowed to see each other?"

"I'm your friend?" he looked incredulous. "Of course." She said as if there never was a doubt. "Unless you don't want me to be your friend." She looked hesitant. She jumped in front of him and bowed. "I'm so sorry Your Excellency for my presumption."

Now he looked alarmed. "No, no!" He said frantically trying to get her to raise her head. "I was just surprised that someone considered me a friend. After how cold and arrogant I used to act towards people, I thought nobody considered me their friend." He looked away. She lifted her head and put her finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up. "You shouldn't put yourself down. That was all in the past. The present Wolfram is a much better person." She said firmly.

The tension left his body. "Okay." He said and they resumed their walk while he listened to her chatter about her week.

-=: [8:00] [The Study] :=-

Yuri finished the document and read over it. Satisfied, he gave it to Günter to check it for any other errors. A moment later, Lady Anissina walked in with Lord Gwendal. Günter handed them the letter and a quill. Gwendal looked like he was about to disagree with something but thought better of it and signed the letter as did Lady Anissina.

-=: [8:00] [The Corridor] :=-

"So," Gisela began. "Any progress?" she asked, turning to look at him. He looked at bewildered. "Any progress with what?" "King Yuri, of course!" she said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yu-yuri?" Wolfram stammered. This was out of the blue.

"Yes, King Yuri. How are things going with him? Has he been showing any signs of falling in love?"

"Not really." Wolfram looked thoughtful. He hadn't really thought much about the whole being-Yuri's-fiancée thing. "I don't think he's any different."

"Your Excellency!" she cried, appalled. "What?" he said confused. What had he said that was so appalling?

"You should be on your toes! If you don't, King Yuri will get snatched away by some worthless scoundrel!" she scolded.

"I don't really think that's possible." He defended.

"It is possible! To our knowledge, King Yuri has never had a girlfriend, nor has any girl shown any interest in him. So, out of desperation or deprived teenage hormones, King Yuri might give in to any girl that shows the slightest bit of interest in him."

"That's true." Wolfram looked thoughtful. "Yuri's never had a girlfriend." He paused. "I know I should be relieved because that means I can be his first everything. But I don't think that's going to happen. I am in love with that wimp but I don't think he loves me, not the way I love him and I know I can't do anything about it." He sighed and leaned against the sill, looking over his shoulder at the beautiful courtyard. "I guess what they say is true: When you love someone, you want what's best for them, even if it means giving them up to someone else."

His voice had grown soft. He stopped and turned to look at the peaceful blue sky. "Yuri's never going to love me."

-=: [8:00] [Yuri's Wing: The Pillar] :=-

The three maids were spying again.

MAID#1: We forgot one very important person!  
MAID#2: Who?  
MAID#1: Gisela!  
MAID#2 & 3: Gisela?  
MAID#1: Yes! She's sort of like Lord Wolfram's best friend. We can count her in as legitimate for Lord Wolfram!  
MAID#2: I see now! She is legitimate! She and Lord Wolfram have, on numerous occasions, have had heart-to-heart talks and she's been very observant.  
MAID#3: You mean like that time on the boat when she noticed that Lord Wolfram ate the common ship food without complaint?  
MAID#1: Yes! And she can control Lord Wolfram!  
MAID#2: You're right! Her 'dark' side. Lord Wolfram _always_ obeys her when her dark side comes out!  
MAID#3: Oooh! Control! You rule Gisela! Show him who's boss!  
MAID#1: Yes. It's high time someone came along who could control that prat!  
MAID# 2 & 3: *giggles* You shouldn't be calling Lord Wolfram that! Who knows what he'd do to you if he heard!  
MAID#1: Well, right now, they're too far off to hear.  
MAID#2: I can't hear!  
MAID#3: I can't see!  
MAID#1: Fine. I'll head on closer to our targets. Wish me luck!  
MAID#2 & 3: Good luck!  
MAID#1: They seem to be talking about something. Gisela is scolding him and he seems to be acquiescing. I think they're talking about King Yuri.  
MAID#1: Oooh, it's heating up! Gisela's getting angry!

-=: [8:05] [The Study] :=-

"Please tell the Oracle and Murata to prepare a way for me to go back home." Yuri commanded Günter. "But, Your Majesty! What about the kingdom? Who will run it while you're gone?" Günter asked worriedly.

"I'm leaving Wolfram in charge and I won't be gone that long. See to it that he makes good judgements." Yuri said. "And watch over him, okay? He's never really had a father figure in his life except perhaps Conrad."

Günter was appeased. He bowed. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty. I will go see to your departure."

-=: [8:00] [The Corridor] :=-

Gisela was bristling. Wolfram's apathy was getting on her nerves. What had happened to that headstrong boy she had once known who always got what he wanted when he wanted? Who was this weak stranger who looked so much like that boy but was saying things that boy would never have said?

"Your Excellency." She said abruptly, cutting him off. "What are you talking about? Why aren't you giving this your all? Shouldn't you be thinking up ways to make the King fall in love with you instead of passively letting him go?" She was furious. She considered him her friend and as his friend, she wanted the best for him. She was not letting him give up on his love so easily.

"I'm not just letting him go, I'm setting him free." He said, still looking peacefully out of the window like some sort of wise oracle.

She yanked him by his hand so that he was facing her. He looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily.

"I don't want him to be burdened by a love he doesn't want. You know that Yuri's got a big heart. He'll give in to anyone just because he doesn't want to hurt their feelings. If he did that to me and we got married, we'd be a loveless couple. He's be weighted down by guilt and duty and love he doesn't want. I don't want him to go through that."

She was silenced. What he said made sense. But still, he really needed his sense knocked back into him. She wanted the old Wolfram back.

-=: [8:00] [Yuri's Wing: The Pillar] :=-

MAID#1: Oh! Gisela's gone all quiet.  
MAID#1: She's looking at him now. Oh, you should see the look on her face! She's clearly hiding her feelings for Lord Wolfram because she loves him and wants him to be happy even if it's with someone else. *clasps hands to chest*  
MAID#2 & 3: Oh, Gisela we're rooting for you! Don't let that snooty Lord Wolfram get you down!

-=: [8:00] [The Study] :=-

Yuri stamped the King's seal. He doubled checked to make sure it was there and then he sighed and leaned back. Who knew writing such a letter could be so exhausting. After a few lethargic minutes (the chair was so comfortable and he was sleepy), he dragged himself out and decided to go back to his room and brush his teeth and then dress up and say his Goodbyes.

The walk back seemed so long. Now he didn't want to go anywhere. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Wolfram should have gone down for breakfast so he wouldn't meet him. That was good. He didn't think he could stand his hyper anger this early after a sleepless night.

He finally reached his wing of the castle and nearly collapsed with relief. Then he noticed Wolfram and Gisela and really collapsed, out of disbelief. After his careful timing and all, Wolfram was STILL here. He wondered if there was a way he could sneak pass without him seeing him.

He decided to sit tight for the moment. He took in their stances, gauging to see if they were showing any sign of moving. Gisela looked really riled up about something while Wolfram looked pious. Which was odd. If anything, it should be the other way around.

Gisela looked like she wanted to strangle him now. Oh, that can't be good.

-=: [8:00] [Yuri's Wing: The Corridor] :=-

She decided to give him one more chance before she blew her top. "So, if Yuri were to up and leave today without any particular reason, after breaking the engagement," she added as an afterthought. "You'd let him? Without doing anything at all." He looked at her with that irksome calm expression. "Yes. The only thing I'd do is bid him farewell."

That was it. She didn't think she could take anymore. She raised her hand and slapped him.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1: Engaged

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-_

_Engaged_

I had an unpleasant wakeup call today. One minute I was having a peaceful dream, next minute my stomach feels like I just ate fungi. My eyes flew open and the first thing I notice is that it is raining newspapers. Now, let me think. That can't be right, can it? Then the reality that is my stomach cuts in and I rub the sleep away while clutching at it in vain.

Once my vision clears, I see Gisela straddling my stomach. My reaction to this: "What do you think you're doing?" She glares at me, I cower. Then she snatches one of the papers from the air and shoves it in my face. "Do you see that?!" she yells.

"Eternally Engaged." I read. I look up at her "Why are you showing me this?" I ask her. She cries out in exasperation and grimly, says "Read." And so to placate her, I read. "Our young Lord Wolfram, third son of previous Queen Cecilie is never satisfied unless he's engaged, be it a man or woman. Just yesterday morn, his Excellency's engagement to current King Yuri Shibuya was voided and the same afternoon, he was made another proposal. This time it was made by Lady Gisela von Christ, adopted daughter of Lord Gunter von Christ…" I trail off, seething inwardly and outwardly now.

"Now do you see?" Gisela asks, flopping down onto my lap. I let her absentmindedly while my mind races trying to make sense of this. "Wait, what does it mean by saying that my engagement to Yuri is over?" I ask looking at her for answers. "I guess it means what it says but when did this happen? You never told me anything." She says accusingly. Frustrated I answer: "Maybe that's because I didn't know!" she's too heavy to push off and besides it's rude.

"You're his fiancée, how could you not know? See, this is what I meant. You have no idea what goes on in his head and see what became of it? He runs away and leaves you to deal with the consequences." She reprimands. I glare at her. "Ex-fiancée." I correct bitterly.

She continues to look at me from her high horse. I sigh and try to push away the pain and betrayal. "Yuri would never do that." "He just did, your Excellency." She states still looking self righteous.

Suddenly tired, even though I just woke up, I drop back into the soft pillows and turn but Gisela's still sitting on me so I settle for just lying there looking up at her. She suddenly grabs hold of my nightgown and her expression turns ugly. "What are you wearing, your Excellency?!" she gasps. "My nightgown." I answer tiredly. What did she think it was anyway?

"But, your Excellency! It's pink and yo-you're a _boy_!" she looks horrified. "Yes, so?" I question. "You can't wear a pink nightgown!" she cries really looking appalled now. "Why not?" I ask shortly. "Because you're a prince, you should wear more regal nightware!" I can just feel a headache coming on. "I'm not really and I'll wear whatever I want to wear to bed."

"And get off me." I add as an afterthought. She looks confused for a second, so I gesture with my eyes to the way she was sitting on me. I guess she understood because she blushed deep red and clumsily clambered off me after mumbling an apology. I watch her impassively collect the papers and leave the room still flustered. I heard those tiresome maids squawk. I guess they were spying again.

I had propped myself up by my elbows all this time and I flopped once more and turned over and let my fatigue take over while all the information I'd just received floated about my mind. "…same afternoon, he was made another proposal…" My eyes flew open and I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room. (and bumped into the squawking maids.)

* * *

I finally found my mother harassing some poor messenger who just happened to have good looks. "Mother." I commanded. She stopped her frivolity and turned to me. "Yes Wolfie dear. What is it?" she asked pleasantly, the image of a perfect mother. It looked like the fellow had some sense in his head since he ran for the hills the moment she let go.

I unfolded one of the papers that Gisela had forgotten in her haste and held it up for her to see. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked grimly. "Why, it's an announcement of your new engagement! My, aren't you popular? And here I thought all hope was lost." She placed her hands daintily on her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, really Mother could be so dense sometimes. "Why does it say that I'm engaged to Gisela? And what's this about my previous engagement to Yuri being broken off? Where is Yuri anyway?" I asked. "Um," she put her finger to her lips innocently even though she was anything but. "He's gone to search for the forbidden boxes?"

I sighed. "Mother, that was a long time ago. And don't evade the question." She pouted. "Well, if you must know. Yuri's gone back to his home for a rest period. He has left the kingdom in your hands." She finished prettily. "And?" I asked. "And what?" she asked as if she really didn't know. "Yuri wouldn't dare leave the kingdom under my reign." She played with her hair, not looking at me. "Well, Gwendal, Gunter and the Great One are supposed to watch over you."

"I knew it!" I muttered under my breath. "So now what's this about my engagement?" "Well, Yuri broke his off." She said mournfully. "But," she brightened. "Gisela proposed to you so everything's okay!" "When did Gisela-oh." I broke off realising what happened. Yuri had broken off our engagement in the morning and Gisela had slapped me in the afternoon which even though she didn't mean it that way, I was once again engaged to someone I didn't particularly want to be engaged to by accident.

I felt the fatigue creeping over me again though I hadn't done anything strenuous. "So when will the engagement be broken off?" I asked. "Broken off?!" she looked horrified. "How could you even think that?! I will not let you break this engagement off! I had nearly lost all hope for you and I had just gotten used to the idea of never having grandchildren and then this chance came along! No way are you backing out of this!"

I had rarely seen my mother angry but this was one of those once-in-a-blue-moon instances. I had no inkling that she even wanted to have children much less grandchildren. I don't know, she just seemed like one of those people who thought that having grandchildren was a curse of old age.

"Okay, okay." I said, just to appease her. "I won't call it off. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"What? Go back to sleep? No, no! You have your engagement party this evening and I want you looking your best! Now go and prepare!" she shooed me away.

I stopped. "Engagement party? Why?" she looked at me like I was dumb. "You know why. Now go prepare!" and with a final push, I finally walked back to my room in a daze and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 2: Party

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-_

_Party_

I was still beating myself up over the whole engagement thing when Lady Celi danced in from the hallway. I didn't bother lifting my head up but I did greet her with a quite "Good morning, Lady Celi." Not even her bubbly personality could cheer me up. All I could think of was "What have I done? How am I going to back out of this?"

"Do you like it?" She asked and waved this frilly thing in my face. "Huh?" I said stupidly as I tried to make sense of frivolous thing. "What is it?" I asked as politely as I could. "Why, it's your dress, silly." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My dress?" I asked. My brain didn't seem to be functioning properly.

"Yes, your dress for tonight's engagement party." She said with a laugh. "Engagement party?" I squeaked. "For whom?" a flower of hope dwelled in me. Maybe Yuri came back. Maybe this was all a mistake best forgotten. "Yours and Wolfie's for course. Who else got engaged recently?" she said dancing about my room with the dress.

"But we're not en-." She cut me off with an uncharacteristic glare. "Now don't you start too. You are engaged to Wolfram and that's that. No backing out." She said sternly. "Yes, ma'am." I saluted. "Okay then." Her face relaxed into its normal easygoing smile. "Dress up time!" and flung the dress at me and pushed me into the bathroom.

* * *

It's been at least two hours since then. Two of the most horrible hours in my life. I think that a torture chamber would have been friendlier.

My face was scrubbed and then some sort of cool thing was spread over it and then washed off. Then they (make-up artists that seem to have appeared out of nowhere), proceed to dab, paint, smooth, curl, pluck, straighten, shave, wax and whole bunch of other painful things to make me look beautiful. And they did all this to me after I put on my dress. Although, it's more comfortable than I expected it to be.

And then it was over. I was made to stand in front of a full length mirror and when I turned to look, there was this ethereal princess staring back at me. My hair was in waves and the top have of it seemed to be held up by some invisible hair pin in some intricate way. They had put the lightest touch of make-up on my face and they called it the "natural" look.

The dress was a soft light green, almost white with designs along the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. It had a low neck that made it seems like, a millimetre more and my cleavage would be exposed but it was all held up it such a way as to tantalise but not to satisfy. I was still in shock. The make-up artists and Lady Celi shared a secret smile before they left me alone with a reminder to come down to the party in an hour.

I sat and stared. I didn't dare try to move, much less breath for fear of ruining whatever this was. I ran my finger along the bodice of the dress, tracing the designs, in wonder at such splendour. Then the reason why I was even dressed and made up like this came rushing back to me and my contented state shattered.

I worried about what to do for a while before deciding to just go to the party and talk to Wolfram. I'd just go along with whatever he said. Yes, that would be best. But for now, I just want to enjoy this wonderful turn of events.

* * *

My heart fluttered nervously in my chest as I walked down the grand staircase. I had to be 'fashionably late' as that would dramatise my entrance according to Lady Celi. I walked up to the double doors and waited. She had also said that I had to wait for Wolfram and that we were to enter together.

Five minutes passed. Then "Gisela?". I turned towards the sound, smiled and curtsied. "Good evening, Your Excellency. You look as handsome as ever tonight." I looked at him. "Oh! We match!" He didn't respond. In fact he was standing stock still and it didn't look like he was breathing. "Are you okay Your Excellency?" I asked.

He nodded and clambered down there rest of the stairs rather red in face. I slipped my hand into the crook of his arm (as instructed by Lady Celi) and he glanced down at me surprised. I smiled up at him. "Your mother's orders." I said by way of explanation and waited as he pushed the door open and we walked into the dazzling hall.

* * *

I was currently conversing with some Count of some kind who was standing a little too close to me. Didn't he know I was His Excellency's betrothed? Thankfully, His Excellency was still at my side and after cutting the conversation short rather curtly, he pulled me towards the thrones at the far end of the room and sat on one of the thrones.

When I didn't sit, he turned to me and asked "Why aren't you sitting?" Flustered, I answered "But Your Excellency, I can't. These chairs are for royalty." He scoffed. "And you think being engaged to me doesn't make you royalty?" He reached out and tugged on my hand which made me fall into his lap with a gasp. "Your Excellency!" I yelped. "We're in public!"

"So?" he asked, using one hand to trap me into the chair. I tried to struggle but it was in vain so I kept quiet so as to not attract more attention. Blushing, I wondered what was wrong with His Excellency. I knew he wasn't a big fan of physical contact. I looked up at him. He was staring blankly in space, chin being supported by his hand.

"Your Excellency?" I asked uncertainly. "What?" he asked bluntly, not looking at me. "What do you want to do about this engagement?" I asked still hesitant. "Let it be." He said impassively. "But you don't want to be engaged to me do you? You want to be engaged to His Majesty, right?" I asked searching for any sign of emotion. "No." he said.

My anger boiled again. I tried to quell it, knowing what happened the last time I got angry but to no avail. So I placed my feet on the floor, (he had let his hold go lax) took hold of his hand and pulled him to one of the secluded balconies around the hall.

"Your Excellency. You have to be extremely frank with me. Do you or do you not care for His Majesty?" I asked determined, placing my hands on his shoulders. "I don't." he said, not looking at me. I almost raised my hand to slap him when I realised that that was what got us into this mess in the first place and lowered it.

"I told you to be frank with me." I said, gritting my teeth. He wasn't even looking at me. "Your Excellency." I said. "I know you have feelings for His Majesty," he snorted. "Then why do you keep asking me if you already know?" he asked rudely. I ignored him and continued. "I will withdraw the engagement." This got his attention. "No! You can't!" he said frantically. "Why not?" I asked him puzzled. "My mother…" he trailed off.

"Oh!" I said, comprehension dawning. "Did she tell you that too?" I asked. Now, he looked puzzled. "You know?" he asked. "Yes." I nodded. "She seemed rather adamant about this marriage. I guess she just really loves weddings" I said. He stared at me. "What is it, Your Excellency?" I asked curiously. "She wants grandchildren." He said bluntly.

"She wants grandchildren?" I asked surprised. "That doesn't seem very like Lady Celi." I continued. He nodded in agreement. "I thought so too." He said. "That's why I don't want you to break the engagement off, Gisela." He said, breaking the silence. "Some people may say that my mother isn't been the best but I still love her and I want to do something for her and if this is what she wants, I want to give it to her." He said resolutely.

This was something the new kinder Lord Wolfram would do. "I understand. So let's start right now!" I would have rolled her sleeves up if she could but I didn't want to spoil the dress. I settled for catching hold of his hand and pulling him back into the party. He followed willingly. Then I guess my words sunk in. "Wait, what?! You want to go make babies now?!"

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: Children

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!_  
_Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

_Children _

"Is she crazy?" I asked myself in disbelief as I let myself be pulled along. "Gisela?" I called out to her but she just looked back, smiled amiably and continued walking. We stopped outside an ornate door and she knocked. I was surprised to hear my mother's voice call out "Enter." My guard up, I walked in behind her.

"Wolfie dear! Gisela dear! You're here!" She walked up to us, arms outstretched, welcomingly. "Good evening Mother." I greeted and watched Gisela curtsy. "Good evening Lady Celi." My mother smiled and asked mischievously "So what have you come to tell me? Have you gone ahead and already celebrated your honeymoon?" she asked suggestively. Gisela blushed and I reprimanded her with a "Mother!"

She giggled and inquired good-naturedly. "Well?" Gisela, after she calmed herself, answered. "Your son wants to fulfil your wishes and I respect that." "Oh goody!" Lady Celi clapped excitedly. "So I want to arrange an appropriate coming-out party for him so that he can browse through all possible ladies." Gisela continued.

The room went silent. "What?" both Mother and I asked incredulous. Mother recovered first and said "Why would we need to that when he's engaged to you?" Then she thought for a while. "Is it possible that you can't get pregnant?" she asked dismayed. "What?" she seemed astonished. "Of course not. There is nothing wrong with my body."

Mother put another question to her. "Then why can't _you_ give birth to Wolfie's child?" "Me?" Gisela looked as if the very thought was impossible. I don't know if that was an insult or what. "But I'm nobody special. Shouldn't His Excellency marry someone of higher pedigree?" she asked.

"You _are_ Lord Günter's daughter. You have a high pedigree." Mother said like it was common sense. "But I'm his _adopted_ daughter which means that I'm no different from a common servant." Gisela reasoned. "No you're not!" Mother cried stressed now. "You're a wonderful girl! In my opinion, you're much better than some of these rich snobs of daughters these aristocrats seem to have. I'd rather have you as my daughter-in-law any day than one of _them_." She said 'them' like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

I'd kept my silence long enough. "Even _I_'d rather be married to you then to them." I said. She looked between Mother and me as if wondering how to retaliate and when we lost our minds, I don't know but then with a sigh, she conceded. "If it's the way you want it, then I must abide by it." She bowed, bid a 'Good night, Lady Celi.' To Mother and then turned to leave.

After she had gone, Mother turned to me with a cheerful smile. "Now for some rearrangements!" and pushed me out the door.

* * *

Gisela's been gaping at me for the past five minutes. "Get in." I called grumpily. "I wanna sleep." I slurred and buried my head in the pillows. I snuck a peek at her and she was still standing there in her little nightgown and clutching a pillow to her chest. I groaned and lazily swung my legs over the side and walked over to her. I caught her by her arm and tugged her towards the bed. She followed in a zombie like state and lay down when we reached the bed.

I clambered in on the other side, turned over and got ready to drift off to sleep. Then a few seconds later I was awaken by a violent thump. I sat up, suddenly afraid for my life. "Gisela?" I asked. Her hair was hanging loose around her face and the darkness didn't help. I glanced down at her hands. She was almost tearing the pillowcase, her fingers digging into it.

I placed my hands on top of one of hers and tried to pry it off. She let go of the pillow and I put it behind her. "Gisela?" I whispered softly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." She muttered. "What's troubling you?" I asked disregarding her answer. "It's nothing." She repeated again and then she fell on me. "Wha-what are you doing?" I asked alarmed before realising that she had fallen asleep. I laid her down carefully and tried to turn but found out that she was now holding on to my nightgown like it was a life preserver. Sighing, I put my arm around her, curled around her and went to sleep.

* * *

The bright sunlight woke me up but I felt too lazy and comfortable to move. There seemed to be something large and warm beside me and I snuggled closer. Then somewhere in my hazy mind, my common sense sent a lazy alarm signal but I didn't want to think it through. I pulled the thing closer and it groaned. My eyes snapped open.

"Gisela?" I asked in disbelief. She mumbled irritatedly and snuggled closer. Her face was now nestled in my neck and her arm was around my waist. I nearly started hyperventilating. I slowly retracted my hand and moved away. Somehow, I got entangled in the sheets, and fell over her. I opened my eyes to find myself staring her straight in the face, my elbows holding me up on either side. I tried to get up but she chose that moment to open her eyes. One second later, a scream rattled the windows.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 4: Reproduction

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!_  
_Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

_Reproduction _

It felt so strange sitting by His Excellency's side at the breakfast table. Normally, I'd wake up early and have my breakfast among the hustle and bustle of the kitchen's comings and goings. It was more natural and warm and I could goof off and be myself. Here, at the table, everyone had a set place and had to eat with etiquette. It was so stiff and I could feel the beginnings of a crick in my neck.

My breakfast arrived in a silver tray with about 5 enormous dishes. I wondered if I should be worried about how I was going to finish all the food when my server took off the lid and there was this miniscule little omelette and in another there was this equally tiny piece of bacon. The other three dishes shared this smallness.

Slightly relieved, I looked up and down, checking out Lady Celi and his Excellency. They had started eating so I assumed it was safe to do so to. I picked up my fork and speared a rind of bacon on it and ate. I tuned out the others as I relished the breakfast. Somehow this food tasted better. I finished and set my fork down in satisfaction. I looked up to find everyone else still in the middle of their meal, all staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a sinking feeling. They looked startled at my question and went back to eating. I sat there, in shame wondering if I should take my dishes in or just leave them there. Finally Lady Celi finished and beckoned me to follow her. Since she left her plate, I did the same and nearly ran after her, trying to get away from my humiliation.

I followed her to her room. She slammed the door behind me and pointed to a chair. "Sit." She said and I did so. There was an easel in front of her with blank paper on it. "Now we will talk about the wonderful process of reproduction." She said with a sinister smile.

* * *

I clutched my head as I staggered out of there. That was too much information to take in and it was really gross. Agh, I feel like throwing up again. I raced to the window and flung it open. The cool, fresh air from outside hit me in my face and the sick feeling dissipated. I drew in deep gulps of air until my mind was cleansed of those horrific images.

Now, a little more calm, I straightened up and closed the window. I walked down calmly to the courtyard and made a break for the stables. I hurriedly straddled a horse and took her for a slight trot. Images and Lady Celi's explanation streamed into my head and I sorted it out. I no longer felt like vomiting at the thought of reproduction.

20 minutes later, I walked out of the stables. That was wonderfully soothing. I had complete control of the situation again. I walked back to the castle, determination in my stride until I met Dakaskos. He wished me "Good morning," in his usual terrified way. I was about to wish him "Good morning." too when Lady Celi's words came flooding back. My face burning, I turned away from him and ran to my room.

I flung open the door and dived into bed, my heart pounding. That was one of the strangest things that has ever happened to me. I mean, I'm not a pervert. I crouched on my bed, curling into myself with the shame. Where were these stupid thoughts coming from? I hate them! I hate them!

I spun around when I heard the door slam open. His Excellency stood them, clinging to the door like it was his lifeline. He was perspiring so heavily, I was worried. "Your Excellency?" I called hesitantly. His eyes snapped to mine. I was surprised to see naked fear in them. I scrambled off the bed and towards him. "Your Excellency?" I repeated walking closer. His eyes widened fearfully and he backed towards the door, shaking his head as if to tell me not to come any closer.

I took one more step and he ran out the door. I heard Lady Anissina call out a cheery "Hello there!" and he ran back in, slammed the door shut and locked it. He then slumped to the floor while Lady Anissina cried out in indignation at his rudeness. I made as if to come closer but he held up his hand. "Don't come any closer." I stopped. "Why? You seem very upset." I responded.

"I'm not upset." He said in a feeble attempt to salvage his pride. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. I'm upset. Are you happy now?" he grumbled. "Why are you upset?" I asked. "It's none of your business." He said shortly. "I think as your fiancée, it is my duty to make sure my fiancé is satisfied-" I stopped when he gasped. I looked at him puzzled. He started hitting his head and i ran to him alarmed. When I reached him, he looked up and noticed me and then started backing into door as if he was trying to make himself one with it.

I reached out to touch his forehead to see if he had a fever or something and he flinched away. Dark side taking over, I held him down with one hand and placed the other on his forehead and then on mine. His eyes followed my every movement and when I placed my hand on my forehead, I felt his pulse spike under my hand.

"What's wrong with you Your Excellency?" I asked. "No-nothing. Just let me go!" and with that, he wrenched his hand away and clawed at the lock of the door. "What is it?" I asked concerned, walking closer. "Stop!" he barked and I stopped. "If I tell you why I'm acting this way, will you stop bugging me with questions?" he asked, still facing the door.

"Yes." I promised. "My mother gave me the reproduction talk today and ever since then, my mind has been tormenting me with strange images of the women I respect, scantily clad. Even you Gisela. Especially you." And with that, the lock clicked open and he ran out into the hall and away from me. The lock fell from the door and it clanged on the floor with an ominous clang as images, now of Wolfram in various suggestive positions raced through my mind. I cupped my red face and dived into the bed again, seeking solace from my tortuous mind.

* * *

_To be continued...._


	6. Chapter 5: Embarrassment

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!_  
_Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

_Embarrassment _

I'm still running. I can't believe the indecent images that rushed to my mind after seeing Gisela so close to me. And worse still, thinking about Mother and what she's done with my father and Conrart's and Gwendal's too, now that I think about it. How could adults _do_ that? I shuddered and stumbled into the cold courtyard.

It was dusk and the moon was on the rise. It was silent in the courtyard except for the crickets. Far off, I could hear noise in the Great Hall. Everybody must be preparing for dinner, some minuet part of my mind thought. I walked slowly, trying to calm myself down. I tried scolding myself for acting like a fool in front of Gisela and everything but nothing worked. I'm so frustrated with myself right now.

"What's up?" I heard a voice inquire from somewhere above my head. "Conrart." I said, stumbling back in order to look him in the eye. "What are you doing here?" I asked startled. "Can't I visit my little brother?" he said ruffling my hair. "Hey!" I said, holding on to it. "What are you doing?" I exclaimed trying to get him to stop messing with my hair. "Conrart!" I whined.

He laughed. "There. Isn't that better?" I snorted. "As if that would do any good to my hair." He smiled. "I meant whatever it was that was worrying you." I looked up surprised. But then again, Conrart has always been observant. "You've stopped thinking about whatever it was haven't you?" he asked kindly. Thinking over it, I realised that this was true. All those thoughts had disappeared. "Thanks Conrart." I murmured. "Anytime." He said as if this was an everyday thing.

He started to walked away. "Wait Conrart!" I yelled and ran to catch up to him. He stopped and waited and then we walked back to the castle. "What did you do after Mother gave you the talk?" I asked sincerely. "She gave you the talk?" Conrart chuckled. "No wonder you were looking so sick. You do know that Mother tends to overdo things, don't you? And that she likes to over exaggerate things to see how people would react."

Silence greeted his statement. He turned to look back at where I was standing, gaping at him. "What?" he asked amused. "You really didn't know?" He continued. Since I was still gaping, which sort of gave away that I didn't know that Mother exaggerated at times, he elaborated. "I'm guessing she talked to you about," he coughed. "sexual positions?" he coughed again as if that would excuse what he was talking about. I think I nodded, I'm not too sure since I was still in shock.

He sighed. "They do exist and I don't know if people actually use them and I suggest not thinking about Mother using them on our fathers, you'd only end up puking. What I do know is that it is up to you to use those but seriously, you don't have to. I'm pretty sure she must have told you that they are a must have." I nodded dumbly. Then a thought struck me. "She must have told Gisela the same things!" I gasped. Conrart smiled. "Then I guess you better go and set her straight, right? She is your fiancée." He finished and walked away with an airy "Bye."

I turned and walked to the nearest staircase. I decided to speak to her now since there was still a lot of time till dinner and I had nothing to do. I climbed the stairs until I reached our floor, contemplating how to put it to her. I was still deep in thought when I bumped into her in our corridor. She nearly turned tail and ran but I caught her arm. "Wait." I said.

She turned hesitantly, schooling her face into a fake smile. "Can I help you, Your Excellency?" I paused wondering what to say and then began. "I know my Mother spoke to you about the, um, intimate details of a relationship," I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued. "She told you a lot of unnecessary details as it her custom to horrify people and I would just like to let you know that none of those things need be practiced." I finished in a rush.

She stared at me, the fake smile straining. "What parts of it?" she asked tightly. Taken aback, I stuttered and stammered before I stopped to take a deep breath and regain control. As articulately as I could, given the subject, I explained to her which was really not necessary and which was. At the end of it, her smile seemed to have been resurrected. Grumpily I asked her what she found so humorous about this. Her smile grew and she said: "It's sweet of you to go through all that trouble just to tell me that Your Excellency but I already knew that."

* * *

I was fuming all through dinner. Gisela, on the other hand, seemed happy as always. I stabbed my fork in my food when I heard her laugh at the Great One's joke. Was I really just a laughingstock to her? I looked at her. She looked so carefree and happy right now. It was such a change from the times just after Julia's death. She had gone around looking like a wraith after that incident. So had Conrart, and Adelbert for that matter.

My anger lessened. Well let her have her fun, she deserves it. I had my chance and I blew it. No use messing up her happiness just because I'm sad. I continued eating robotically. "Hey." I hear someone whisper in my ear. I turned around and came face to face with Gisela. "Why the sad face?" she asked concerned. "No reason." I said gruffly, turning back to my food. She pulled out the chair beside me. "You know I don't believe that. Tell me why you're so sad." She pressed on. "I don't want to spoil the mood, Gisela. I'm fine." I insisted, shoving food in my mouth to keep myself occupied.

I feel her hand press gently but insistently on my shoulders and I heard her excuse us from the table. I got up and walked in front of her, letting her hands guide me. We were clearly heading for our bedroom. Once we reached it, she pushed me in and walked in herself. She smiled at me and walked into the bathroom. After the door shut, I sank on the side on the bed. Then I let myself fall onto the covers and sniffed the air. Now that I think about this room defines Gisela. Even her bed smells like her. I caught hold of a handful of the bedding and breathed in.

"What are you doing Your Excellency?" I jumped. When had she come out of the bathroom? I hadn't heard a sound! She approached in her nightgown. "Your turn." She said turning to me with one of her usual, unreadable smiles.

I scampered back, away from her. "What?" I asked. My brain seemed to have taken a vacation. "Don't you have to undress?" she asked. "What?" I exclaimed. "For bed." She clarified. "For bed?" I squeaked. "Yes, don't you want to go to sleep?" she asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh you meant that." I said, walking towards the bathroom. "What did you think I meant?" she asked, genuinely confused as she turned to look at my retreating back.

Even though my back was to her, I knew she was blushing. "I-I would ne-never do that, Your Excellency." I turned around with a smirk and walked backwards. "We're going to have to that sometime, you know. Wedding night and all." My smirk grew bigger as she grew more flustered. "Your Excellency!" she yelled, embarrassed. "What?" I asked. "It's true enough." I had reached the bathroom door by now. I stopped and leant against it arrogantly. "And those clothes?" I surveyed her proper nightgown. "They're not going to cut it."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 6: Adapt

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!_  
_Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

_Adapt _

I went to bed fuming. Then the previous conversation replayed itself in my head and I blushed. When had His Excellency gotten so, what's the word for it? Debonair? I blushed again. I nearly jumped when he slid in bed on the other side. My back was turned so I couldn't see him but I could certainly feel him. Then his hand came sliding between the crook of my elbow and my stomach and pulled me to me. I squeaked and he chucked against the nape of my neck.

"Why are you so scared, Gisela?" he asked. I shivered at the tremors his voice sent through my body. "Your Excellency, this isn't proper!" I said trying to fight him with words. "We're going to get married, Gisela which means we're going to have to do much more than hugging." I was beginning to think that he was overusing my name. "But still." I insisted. "We are not married right now." "Go to sleep Gisela." He said evasively, burying his face in my hair.

Hours later, he was snoring gently, and I was, surprisingly, still on the bed although that was probably because he had trapped me against him with his legs. I sighed. I knew that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

I felt horrible the next morning. I could just feel the bags coming on! His Excellency on the other hand, was as carefree as ever. To top that off, some disease appeared to be spreading through the town and I had to go down and heal it. So I went straight to the stables after breakfast and was soon on my way.

We [the healers] travelled from house to house, healing the people until about noon when we took a break for lunch. By then I was thoroughly exhausted from lack of sleep and exertion. I ordered a large meal and gobbled it down as fast as possible, ignoring the strange looks my fellow healers were shooting me. I paid for it and got up, ready to continue healing.

By the evening I was exhausted. I rushed through my dinner and languidly walking back to my room. I nearly shrieked when I opened the door and came face to face with Wolfram. His hair was tussled and he looked like he had just woken up. "Your Excellency?" I asked inquisitively. He answered with an almost inaudible "Huh?" before he looked up blearily. Then suddenly he straightened up. "Give me a moment." He said and slammed the door in my face.

I stared at it surprised. I could hear bumps and other sounds of him bumping into things inside. I hoped he wouldn't drop and break anything. There were some valuables in there. Finally the door opened again and he stepped out. He stood between the door and the frame, leaning against it. "Hello." He said distractedly. "Hello." I said back. "May I come in now?" I asked politely. He stared at me puzzled for a moment before realisation dawned and flushing, he held the door open for me to walk in. I smiled at him as I passed and walked inside. I took out some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

"Stop." I turned around. "Yes, Your Excellency?" I asked. Head down, he gestured toward the changing screen. "You can change there. I promise I won't peek." Smiling a bit mystified, I nodded and changed my route. As I undressed I wondered idly if he was keeping his word about not peeking. Then I realised that the light was on and that my shadow had fallen on the screen and that he could see my shadow undressing. I smiled and shook my head. I'll let it go this time.

* * *

He was quiet all through dinner and after that, he walked me back to our room and opened the door and everything. He was a perfect gentleman. I wondered what had happened during the day. The Wolfram I knew would never be so courteous. That night he held me and I drifted off to sleep in his comforting hold.

* * *

His Excellency had taken over His Majesty's job for the moment. That kept him busy for most of the day and my duties as a healer keep me occupied. Every night, he would tell me of his day and about Lady Anissina's latest crazy invention. This one was called Mr Make Bubbles. He said that she burst into his study one day and shoved that thing in his face. Then she tried to switch it on and it died after making strange grinding noises.

I laughed. Taking Lady Anissina's previous inventions into account, this one would probably be monstrous and a failure. I didn't mean to insult her but maybe inventions weren't really her forte. We fell asleep after another tale of Gwendal's torture. It amazed me to no extent the things she put him through.

"Gisela?" His Excellency asked one night. "Yes, Your Excellency? Is there something that displeases you?" I asked. He paused and then. "Yes." Affronted I asked him to explain. "You always call me 'Your Excellency' even though we're engaged now. Shouldn't you call me by my first name?" he asked quietly. "But," I turned around in my haste to protest. The look he gave me silenced me. I turned back around. Silence drifted down and then. "Wolfram." It left a funny taste in my mouth. He squeezed me, just a bit in encouragement. "Wolfram." I repeated getting used to it already. "Goodnight Wolfram." I said finally. I could feel him smiling against my neck. "Goodnight Gisela." He whispered.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 7: Greta

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!_  
_Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

_Greta _

I was bored. I was currently seated on Yuri's throne with my elbow on the armrest and my palm cupping my cheek. I sighed as I watched the clouds glide on by through the open windows. Then suddenly the door to the Hall banged open. I spun to face the door, wondering who it could be. "Wolfram!" I heard a small voice cry and Greta pushed past the door and ran over to me and jumped into my arms. "Greta!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "Where have you been?" I asked, smoothing her hair over.

"Gwendal had taken me on a trip with him!" she answered excitedly. "Gwendal did?" I asked and glanced up and caught my brother's eyes. I turned back to her. "Where did he take you?" I asked. "It's a secret!" she whispered, putting her finger to her mouth. "I can't tell you." I glanced up at Gwendal but he was staring out of the window with a slight blush on his face.

I bent down to whisper in her ear. "Then we'll go on a picnic to a secret place and we won't tell Gwendal okay?" I asked conspiratorially. She giggled and whispered back: "Okay!" Standing up I set her down gently on the floor and she slipped her hand into mine. We walked back down to the floor and out the door and Gwendal followed. We parted ways in front of the hall.

"Where are we going now?" Greta inquired, swinging my hand back and forth playfully. "We're going to meet Gisela." I replied smiling down at her. "I think we should invite her as well. The more the merrier, after all!" She looked confused. "I don't mind Gisela coming along but why aren't we asking Yuri?" she asked innocently. I stopped in my tracks. "Wolfram?" she asked inquiringly as she walked a little ahead and stopped to look at me.

"You don't know?" I whispered, feeling sort of ill. "Don't know what?" She was beginning to look a little distraught. "Yuri went back." I answered a little more strongly for her sake. "I mean, he went for a vacation in his own world." I corrected. "He'll be back though." I said rather unsurely. That seemed to appease her. "Okay." she tugged my hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

Gisela looked up when we entered. She was just finishing up bandaging a patient. "Hello." She greeted cheerfully. "I'll be with you in just a minute." She said. She dismissed the patient and cleared up. Then she walked over and noticed Greta. "Greta!" she exclaimed and held out her arms. Greta ran into them with a squeal of delight. "I missed you!" Gisela said, hugging Greta closer. Then she pushed her away to arm's length. "Where were you? You just suddenly disappeared."

Greta smiled and put a finger to her lips. "I can't tell you! It's a secret between Gwendal and me!" she said. Gisela smiled at her. "Really now?" she asked. Greta nodded energetically. "That's why we need to take her to a secret place for a picnic too." I interrupted. Gisela looked up at me and her eyes softened. "Yes, we should. Do you have any particular place in mind?" she asked mischievously.

I squatted down on my haunches. "Yes." I whispered the place into her ear while Greta watched us impatiently. "Where is it?" she asked. "Where is it?" Gisela and I turned back to her. "Get up early tomorrow morning and we'll take you there." She said. Greta pouted at her but then gave in a few minutes later. "Okay." She said and then tugged Gisela up.

We then walked down the corridor with Greta in between us holding on to one of our hands. I'd say that we looked like a perfect family but that's such a sentimental view so I kept it to myself.

* * *

I awoke to darkness. I blinked blearily at up at for a moment, waiting for my eyes to adjust. There wasn't much change except for the darkness becoming more greyer. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and I was blinded by the bright light from the chandeliers. I blinked.

I heard Gisela moved restlessly beside me and turned to see what she was making of this strange situation. "Lady Anissina?" I heard her inquire. I turned back to my other side and came face to face with Anissina. "Ah!" I yelled sitting up straight in bed, flinging the covers off. "Wolfram!" Gisela admonished. "What are you screaming for?" I ignored her. "What are you doing here Anissina?" I asked irritated.

She just stared at him. I stared back. A quiet chuckle escaped her and my brow furrowed. "What's so funny?" I asked sharply. "Ohohoho!" she said smirking. "We're on first name basis now, are we?" she asked. Realisation dawned. "Yes." I replied bluntly. "What of it?" I asked, hoping to silence her with indifference. "Just a few weeks ago, she was calling you "Your Excellency" and you two shared _such_ a platonic relationship, it was disgusting. And now, look at you! Calling each other by your first names _and_ sharing a bed! My, my!" she continued giggling.

Beside me, Gisela flopped back into bed but I wasn't done with Anissina yet. "Did you put something over my head? I will not be part of your experiments!" I said firmly. "Oh, that was Mr Bubble, my bubble maker." She replied. "Do you want to see it, Your Excellency?" She asked, eyes practically sparkling. "No." I answered bluntly. "I need my sleep. Now. Goodnight." I said and pulling the covers over me, went back to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up the next morning by a tugging of the sheets. At first I tugged back until I heard a thud and an "Oof!". I sat up quickly and looked around. Greta was sitting on the floor, rubbing her _derrière_. I swung my feet over the side, careful not to hit her and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She smiled up at me. "I'm fine. I'll be sure not to wake you next time." She smiled ruefully.

I laughed sheepishly. "Yes, sorry about that." She tried to get up. I lent her my hand and using my shoulder as a support, she stood up. Then she clamped her other hand on my other shoulder and bent down to my eye level. "We have a picnic to go to, Wolfram! You promised." I smiled at her, glad to see that it was nothing serious. "And so I did. Now let me change into something more suitable, wake Gisela up and we'll be off." I dropped a kiss on her forehead and she scampered off and I watched her go.

"She's so sweet." I heard Gisela say. Without looking back, I knew she was lying twisted in the sheets, staring after her as well. "Do you want a daughter?" I asked, still not looking at her. "No. I couldn't ask that of you, Your Majes-, I mean Wolfram." She answered quickly. "Why not? We're betrothed, aren't we?" I answered questioningly. I could feel her blush from where I stood. "It still wouldn't be fair to ask you to fulfil my maternal instincts, Wolfram." She answered.

"Oh!" I said spinning around. I played my palms flat on the sheets and looked her in the eye. "So you do want children don't you?" I saw her eyes widen and I smirked. I placed a finger on her carotid artery and lightly moved it up to her chin. "I can give them to you." I said enticingly as I moved closer to her. "I can fulfill all your fantasies." I could feel her breath now. "Even the mature ones." The moment shattered as she glared at me. "Wolfram!" she yelled. I just barely avoided her slap.

* * *

"Wow." That's all she said when we came upon the little turf that gave us a bird's eye view of the surrounding scenery. Gisela just smiled and bustled about, setting up the picnic while I stayed by Greta to make sure she didn't fall off the cliff by accident. Next minute I turned around and there the picnic was, all laid out neatly with Gisela sitting in the middle of it like a quaint centerpiece. I smirked at her and she smiled back.

I turned Greta and guided her back to the blanket and sat her down next to Gisela. "Wow." She said again. This time she was talking about the food. She reached out and picked up a sandwich and bit into it. "Yum." She said between bites. Gisela smiled at her. "I'm glad you like my cooking." I stared at her. "Your cooking?" I asked. "Since when did you cook? Or even have the time to?" I interrogated.

She smirked at me this time. "I have free time Wolfram and I need to keep myself occupied. And since I spend so much time in the kitchen, the cook decided to show me how to cook." She took out another sandwich and put it on a plate and handed it to me. "Eat it." She urged. "And give me your feedback." She watched as I gingerly picked it up and then as I took a bite out of it. My eyes widened. "Wow, Greta's right. This is really good." I started taking more and more bites until I finished the whole thing. "Is there more?" I asked hungrily. She chuckled and reaching in pulled out more food. By the end of the breakfast, I was satiated.

"Yuri should have been here! He'd have loved Gisela's food!" Greta mumbled between mouthfuls. I froze. Yuri. I'd forgotten about him. "When is Yuri coming back? Don't you have to get married to him? I want to be the flower girl!" She exclaimed rambling on happily. I noticed Gisela stiffening beside me. "Greta?" she asked questioningly. "Hm?" Greta looked up. "Wolfram's not engaged to Yuri anymore." She explained. "What?" Greta was astounded. She spun around to face me. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

I turned away. "Yuri went for a vacation after breaking off our engagement and Gisela accidentally proposed to me on the same day." I answered. "So you're married to Gisela now?" she asked. "Yes." I turned back to her. "I'm sorry Greta. I know this must confuse you a great deal-" She silenced me with her finger. "Stop!" she said. "First of all, do you love Gisela?" she asked.

I stared at her. "Yes, in a platonic way." I answered. Suddenly the air around us turned sour. Greta looked at me sadly. She turned to Gisela. "Do you love Wolfram?" she asked. Gisela stared at her for a moment before collecting herself. "Yes, I love Wolfram in a platonic way as well." She said rather quickly. She didn't look Greta in the eye. Greta stared at her for a moment, as if trying to gauge if she was telling the truth.

She turned back to me. "Do you love Yuri?" she asked me. "Yes with my whole heart and soul." I answered resolutely. Greta clasped my hands in hers. "Then break off the engagement with Gisela." She said, sneaking a glance at Gisela out of the corner of her eye. "Your Excellency. If you wished to break off the engagement, you should have done so. You needn't have considered me." Gisela added quietly. She hid her face in her hair and began packing up the picnic basket. Then she got up and stood on the grass beside the blanket. "May I roll up the blanket?" she asked politely.

I scrambled up and took Greta with me. She stood beside me watching Gisela worriedly. "Gisela?" she asked cautiously. "Are you okay?" Gisela looked at her and smiled wanly. "I'm fine. Just a little peaky." She answered. She lifted the picnic basket. "Shall we go?" she asked smiling, but this one was just a shadow of her real one.

"Okay." Greta answered and holding on to my hand, we walked back in silence. Suddenly Gisela stopped. "Actually, I need some time to clear my head. You go on. I'll catch up later." She said. "Okay." I answered, then reached for the basket. "We'll take that back then." I said and caught hold of the handle. Our hands brushed and she flinched back. I looked up at her but she just pushed the basket into my hands, turned and ran for the trees.

We stood and stared after her for a moment. Greta looked really worried. "Should we go after Gisela?" she asked. "No, Gisela can take care of herself." I answered confidently and we turned to walk back to the castle.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_**Author's Note:** I apologise sincerely for delivering this chapter late._


	9. Chapter 8: Fever

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
Unknown Personality  
-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-_

_Fever_

I ran as fast as I could. I lifted my hand and brushed away my tears and continued running. It was a wonder that I hadn't tripped over a tree stump or something and sprained my ankle. A shred of common sense prevailed. I slowed down, and carefully picked my way through the brush, tears still streaming down my face. Then a thunderclap sounded high above.

My head snapped up to look at it even though you can't see thunder. Alarm bells went off and I was forced to look for shelter from the oncoming storm. I spied a cove nearby and ran over, careful not to trip over a root. I reached it just as it began to rain and dove in hurriedly. I leant against the rough wall trying to catch my breath and I slid down the wall to a sitting position as the rain fell.

My thoughts came rushing back to me. "He still loves Yuri?" I murmured to myself. "Then why didn't he break off our engagement? He can contest it or he can just up and call if off one day! Why did he keep dragging it on? He made be believe that we had a chance! That he would one day reciprocate my feelings!" I gasped. Reciprocate my feelings? What feelings? I've never had any feelings of that sort for him! Never! That would be most improper. But then why did my heart hurt so much?

I dropped my head into my hands. I felt so stupid. Could I have been falling in love with him? This was such a horrible time to find out. It felt like my love had been doomed from the start! The cold broke through my thoughts. I moved further into the cave and searched around for some wood. I placed them near each other and finding some stones, started a fire. It was small but it warmed me although my back was still cold. I grew drowsy and gave up fighting sleep.

* * *

I woke up in Wolfram's arms with a pounding headache. My senses had gone haywire and all I saw were blobs but I recognized him by his voice. He sounded worried. I was warm so I guess he had covered me with a blanket. I was also being jostled quite a bit so I guessed we were on a horse. That's all I got before I drifted asleep again.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was in my own bed and there were a whole bunch of people around me and there was something cool on my head. "Are you awake?" I heard someone ask. "Yes." I answered. There was a collective sigh of relief before someone took the compress off, wet it and placed it back on. "How do you feel?" the same someone asked. "Cranky." I answered, trying to sit up.

I tried to sit up but someone pushed me down. "You should rest." The same someone said insistently. "I know." I answered. "I'm trained in healing. But it's stifling. Could you lessen the weight on me?" I asked. "Sure." And suddenly I felt lighter, although still hot. Someone clasped my hand in theirs and put our joined hands on their forehead. They were perspiring. I tried to pull away knowing that I'd probably give the person my fever but he/she held on. Finally I stopped trying to pull and drifted off into a sleep fraught with unusual dreams that might as well have been nightmares.

* * *

I woke up to morning light streaming through the windows. I blinked a few seconds, waiting for my eyes to adjust and then turned my head about, trying to get my bearings. I got shook. There, by my side, was Wolfram. He was holding my hand, which meant that he was the one who hadn't let go last night. My eyes softened. At least he cared for me, even if it was just a little bit.

I tried to pull my hand out by he was holding on pretty tightly. I stopped and then pulled again, harder but he still won't budge. Finally I decided to wake him up. "Your Excellency!" I called, shaking him with my hands. He didn't respond. Then I reached over with my other hand and shook him, although that put a strain on it. "Your Excellency!" I called out louder than before. Finally I sat and physically shook him. "Wolfram!" I yelled.

He lifted his head. "Yes, Gisela?" he smiled. I looked surprised. "You were awake?" I asked. "Why didn't you get up the first time I called you then?" I asked. He put his elbows on the bed, still holding my hands between his. "You can figure that out yourself." He answered. I thought back. "You wanted me to call you "Wolfram"? But why?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I told you drop the formality didn't I? So why did you go back to "Your Excellency"?"

I stared. "You don't want to be married to me." I blurted out and then put my hand to my mouth. "Forgive me, Your- Wolfram." I corrected. He looked surprised. "Who said that I didn't?" He asked. Now I looked surprised. "But you said that you loved Yuri…" I trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. So?" he asked. I stared at him. "Okay then." I stared at him. He smiled. "Do you want breakfast?" he asked. "Yes, please." I answered. He got up and rang my bell. A maid came scurrying in a few moments later. "Yes Your Excellency?" she inquired. I stared at her, wondering what differentiated her from me. He didn't ask her to call him by his given name.

He finished ordering and dismissed her. Then he turned to face me. "Are you better?" He asked. "I was really worried when you didn't come back home yesterday." He said. I looked up at it. "Yes, I'm better." He smiled and sat on the edge of my bed and we chatted, just like we had before the picnic, so comfortable. This confused me so much. He said he had loved Yuri but he still refused to break off our engagement. Why?

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 9: Games

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
Unknown Personality  
-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-_

_Games_

I was so happy that Gisela was alright, even if she had a slight fever. All I could hope for was for her to get better, not worse. I watched her as she sat up, legs still swathed in the bedclothes. I placed the breakfast tray on her laptop and sat down on the stool that had been placed beside her bed and placed my elbows on the side on the bed and laced my fingers together in front of my chin.

She ate slowly, as if nervous under my scrutiny. She nearly knocked over the teacup in her unease. I reached out and righted it. Her arm twitched a bit, in reaction to my putting my hand over hers. I glanced at her, but her face was frozen into a mask. I let go and decided to keep my hands to myself for the rest of the day. She ate her scrambled eggs slowly and then sipped her tea. Once she finished, I called the maid to take away the tray. The maid did so, but not without an unwanted giggle. She was probably one of those _moe_ maids.

The maid left and silence settled over us like a stifling blanket. Finally, I broke the silence,  
"Do you want to play a game of cards?" I asked. She looked up surprised,  
"I don't know how." She answered.  
"Well, I can teach you if you want," I offered. She nodded and I left to find the deck of cards Yuri had brought back with him once when Gunter had summoned him back.

I came back with the deck. First, I taught her the value of each card and the order. I decided to start with a simple game: "Go Fish!" She caught on pretty quickly and soon we were well on our way.  
"Do you have a King?" she asked, and I sighed, before giving her my King of Hearts. She smiled happily and then put forth another question: "Do you have an Ace?" and of course, I had an Ace. Soon she won the game, Gisela – 19, me – 7. I let out an exaggerated sigh of defeat while she chuckled in amusement.

"Do you know any other games?" she asked, interested. Nodding, I began spreading the cards out in such a way so that they didn't overlap while she looked on.  
"This is called _The Memory Game_. Pretty simple, huh?" I explained the rules to her and we began. She seemed to have an uncanny knack for picking randomly and getting pairs! Not just once, or twice but thrice even! My mind seemed to have gone blank, literally. But then halfway through the game, it started up and I won, 15 – 11. Now we were even.

"This game will be the tiebreaker." I announced. "We're going to play Crazy Eights: Countdown, to make it longer and more gruelling!" I rolled up my sleeves and dealt out the card, determined to win. At first she seemed to be winning, getting rid of her cards as quickly as she got them and changing the suit just when I thought I would win. I tried to intercept her moves, by keeping track of what cards she had and what she didn't have so as to force her to pick up a card.

Finally we were neck to neck with one card left for both of us. I stared at her and she stared back, not backing down. It was my turn and the card on the top of the pile was a King of Spades. I made a face at my card and then, I put it down – an Eight of Hearts. I smiled pleasantly and said:  
"Hearts."  
She flung down her last card in mock exasperation. It was the Queen of Spades.  
"Fine," she conceded, "You win. Congratulations." And she made a big show of the whole thing, shaking my hand and pretending to give me a trophy. I grinned at her and accepted the imaginary trophy.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, remembering the time.  
"Yes," she answered. "Will you stay and eat lunch with me? If it isn't too much to ask?" she continued.  
"Sure." I answered and then rang the bell for the maid. She entered in very cautiously, as if she expected to be interrupting something. Then she looked up and noticed our inquisitive stare and bowed her head apologetically. I ordered her to get us lunch and soon enough it arrived, hot and steaming. Gisela took a slight whiff of it and her nose wrinkled cutely. I smiled before turning my attention back to my food.

The rest of the day passed pretty much the same way, between card games and conversations (over dinner) about anything under the sun. Whenever the conversation drifted towards the picnic, it grew awkward and Gisela was more apt to fall into nervous silence, as if she was pondering something that had occurred on that day. I tried to pry it out of her but she evaded my prodding.

It grew dark out and cooler in the room but we didn't notice until a knock sounded on the door. Startled, I collected my wits and went over to open it. Anissina stood on the other side holding an ugly brown bottle in one hand and a large silver spoon in the other. I stared at first one, then the other and nearly shut the door in her face but she stuck her foot out and blocked the door from closing.

"Tsk, tsk." She disapproved, walking into the room. "Is that any way to treat a well-meaning adult?" she asked, advancing towards the bed.  
"Well meaning? Yeah right." I muttered under my breath and walked forward to stop her. Gisela had this wary look in her eyes. Anissina poured out a tablespoon of the vile potion and, setting the bottle on the bedside table, tried to get Gisela to drink it.  
"Stop." Gisela commanded. "That's not necessary! All I have is a fever." She explained. Anissina stopped with a woeful look on her face.  
"But this cures everything!" she pouted.  
Gisela sighed. "I'm trained in healing Anissina. I know I don't need to take any medicine besides the one the doctor gave me. It's nice of you to think of me but sorry, I don't need to take it." She dissuaded her as tactfully as possible.  
Anissina sighed and uncapping the bottle, poured the potion back into it and after a "Get well soon!" she left.

"One disaster averted." I said, relieved, shutting the door behind her. I walked back to Gisela's bedside and sat down. I reached out and took her hand and clasped it between mine. It was warm, slightly above normal. I rubbed it soothingly, trailing my fingers up and down the wrist. Then I bent my head and kissed the back of it. I heard her take in a sharp intake of breath and her pulse spiked below my lips.

I lifted my head and smiled at her. She smiled back weakly, hand lax in my hold while the other clutched the sheets.  
"Lie down." I ordered and she did so, a half expectant, half scared look in her eyes. I bent down and placed a kiss on her hot forehead. "Sweet dreams." I whispered, before moving away and walking out of the room. I had to sleep in my own room today, so as to not catch the fever. I'll admit it was strange being back. I guess I had gotten quite used to sleeping next to Gisela.

* * *

When I went to check on her next morning, her bed was empty. I panicked and ran around the castle, searching for her everywhere until I stumbled upon her in the courtyard. There she was, squatting down in the green, green grass, watering a small flower. I ran over and squatted beside her,  
"Good morning Gisela," I wished her brightly.  
"Good morning," she smiled at me. I motioned to the flower,  
"Being kind to little ones?" I asked. She answered,  
"Yes. It's such a little beauty, isn't it?" she asked, gazing fondly at the small plant.  
"Yes," I agreed. "I love you." She looked up at me in surprise and dropped a little too much water on it. She pulled the can away with an exclamation of dismay and then worriedly checked the plant over. It seemed a little bent, but none worse for wear. She sighed a sigh of relief, but her body was tensed.  
"Wh-what do you mean by that?" she stammered.  
"Myrtles mean "I love you" and symbolise married bliss. Perfect for us, aren't they?" I asked.  
"I-I guess so." She said, still as tight as a coil.  
"What do you mean "you guess so"?" I asked, and her body tensed up more. My patience running out, I asked, "Why are you so tense?"  
"Tense? What do you mean?" she asked rather quickly. I pressed my hands down on her shoulders without warning and she cried out.  
"That's what I mean." I said, relaxing my grip.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" she asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.  
"Something that will stop it." I said, "But later. Now," I said, taking her arm, "We need to get to breakfast." I said and pulled her towards the Hall, pausing to drop off the watering can on the way.

* * *

Gisela was tense all through breakfast. By the end I had made up my mind. I followed Mother up to her room when she left.  
"Mother." I called, when we reached, "I want a phone number." I ordered.  
"Oh my!" she held her hand up to her mouth in mock shock when I told her whose. "Whatever do you want with _him_?" She asked, smirking behind her hand.  
"Just give me the number!" I said exasperatedly. Tittering quietly, she wrote down the number on a piece of stationary. I snatched it out of her hand with a brisk "Thank you" and left.

When I reached the privacy of my room, I dialled the number. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.  
"Hello, I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of Cecilie von…"

* * *

I was ready and waiting when she came up that night. I waited until she had changed and gotten ready for bed before I made my presence known.  
"Good evening Gisela." I said quietly. She whipped around, hair nearly smacking her in the face.  
"What are you doing here Yo-Wolfram?" she asked, correcting her question.  
"I'm here to give you what you rightly deserve." I answered, just as quietly as before, arms folded across my chest, creasing my nightgown.  
"What I rightly deserve?" she squeaked.  
"Yes," I answered, getting up. I walked slowly toward her so as not to alarm her more than she was. I had no idea why she was so frightened in the first place. She kept backing up until I realised that this was not going to work against a lampshade.  
"Stop," I commanded and she obeyed. "What are you doing?" I asked, stopping myself.  
"Um," she said dumbly, seemingly looking for a way out of this. "Giving you personal space?" she offered lamely. I sighed.  
"Go lie down on the bed." I said and she tensed. Again. Great. I speed walked over to her and turned her to face the bed and pushed her towards it. She walked over robotically and paused at the side.  
"Go on," I said encouragingly, "Lie down." She lay down and turned to face me with a hesitantly look on her face as if she was asking me "What do you plan to do with me?" in this submissive way that was actually kind of cute. I shook my head, trying to shake the thought out. "Now," I said, "We begin."

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: First of all, I apologise sincerely for not updating in two weeks. I hope this chapter makes up for that! I might update twice in one week as a form of compensation, key word being "**might**". Thank you for all your reviews! And thank you for reading this far and having patience with my story. As you might have noticed (if FFN hasn't messed it up), I've been trying out all these little "story tactics" that I've been learning in English. Hope they've made the story look a little better.**

**The games have some authenticity. I played those against my brother and those were the exact scores. And yes, he does have this strange knack for finding pairs in succession by randomly picking cards rather than going in order.**


	11. Chapter 10: Massage

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
Unknown Personality  
-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-_

_Massage_

'_What is he going to do?'_ I wondered from where I was lying on the bed. I stared at him as he reached out for something on the bedside table. I turned my head and saw a bottle of scented oil. And then comprehension dawned on me. _Something that will stop it_.

* * *

I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"Wolfram? What do you want me to do? Take off all my clothes?" I asked, my small smirk evident in my voice.  
"What?" his head whipped around and he stared at me like a statue holding a bottle of scented oil. "Take off your clothes?" he looked incredulous before it hit him. "Oh no, I forgot!" he exclaimed and sank down on the edge of my bed. "After all that guy put me through too!" He dropped his face into his hands. I sat up and pulled his hands away.  
"If you went through so much trouble, you can massage me if you want." I offered, "Provided, of course, that I don't have to undress completely and you don't act like a pervert."  
"How do I massage your body then?" he asked as if he thought I expected him to massage me fully clothed. "And I'm not a pervert." He said affronted.  
"I meant that I should be able to cover up my chest and my _derrière _and still get my massage." I said as if he was being really dense. "And who knows? You might turn out to be a closet pervert." I said mischievously. He gaped at me for that.  
"I am _not_!" He defended. "Do you want the massage or not? If you carry on this conversation, I will have to assume that you do not want a massage…" he trailed off innocently.  
"No!" I caught his arm as he tried to get up. "I do want. Give me a second to undress, will you? And no peeking!" I spun him around so that he faced the dark door while I undressed.  
"Do you have any towels?" I asked and he silently reached out pulled some off the top of the table and handed them to me without peeking. "Thank you." I took them and let go of the blanket and lay down. Then I rearranged them and tucked them around so that anything that shouldn't be seen, won't be seen. "You can turn around now." I said, my voice muffled against the sweet smelling pillow.

He turned around and spent a moment surveying my body. I noted this because I had turned my head to face him.  
"Like what you see?" I grinned pleasantly. He blushes to the roots of his head and tried to unsuccessfully stutter out a response before shutting up. My grin grew wider, he was so cute. "So then, I'll just leave you to work your magic on me." I said and watched as he blushed even more. Revenge is _sweet_.

* * *

So he rolled up the sleeves of his nightgown right up to his elbows and then poured some oil onto the palms of his hands. He held his hands over the part just below my neck and then rubbed his hands together. The excess oil slid through his fingers and slowly, deliciously, slittered down the grove my spine made in my back.

I sighed and let the cool feeling seep into my skin. It felt so soothing, so _liquidly_ on my skin. I leant up a bit and let the liquid flow down my back towards my lower back and pool there. All this while Wolfram kept his hands to himself but now, he placed them on my shoulder blades.

My body's first instinct was to shy away and tense but he murmured a quiet noise of disapproval and I tried to relax. He pressed me down onto the bed using the heel of his palm.  
"Spread your arms out if it helps relax." He suggested. I did as he said and found it to be more comfortable after placing my cheek on the pillar.

His fingers fanned out, one on either shoulder blade before he applied pressure that felt painful but only a little bit before it gave way to pleasure. He continued kneading or whatever is was he was doing, I couldn't bring myself to care really, it just felt so _relieving_. When had he learnt perform so such _wonders_?

He left my shoulder blades and the welcome cool air hit them, giving me goosebumps but it didn't matter. His hands drifted down my back, massaging, _massaging_ until I lost myself into a sort of dreamy limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness. It felt like I had the fever again and yet this was more pleasant than any fever-induced euphoria.

"Ah." A small pinprick of pain pierced the haze. I heard a quiet apology and the pain elevated. I dropped back down from where I had jolted up slightly and let his hands take over again. They continued their path down my back ever so slowly until they paused at my bottom. At this point I was beyond caring if he massaged it or not.

He skipped over it. The discontinuity jarred my haze a bit but he continued so high up my thighs, he might as well have been massaging my bottom and that was enough to satisfy that most _improper_ urge of mine.

Down, down he went until he reached my feet. I thought the experience might get ruined due to me being ticklish but apparently, massaging the feet is not considered "tickling". My worn and weary feet welcomed the warmth of his hands. And then, just like that, it was done.

I opened my eyes to look at him blearily. He seemed to be sweating. I didn't know that the work of a masseur was so exhausting. Maybe I shouldn't ask him to do the front of my body…

"Do you want me to do the front?" he asked, taking care of that. I stared at him surprised.  
"Sure. If you don't mind…" I trailed off unsurely. He smiled.  
"I don't'." he answered and set to work right away.

_

* * *

__To be continued…_

Author's Note: _So, Masseur Wolfram, huh? Never would have thought it of him. *smirk* Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and the reason I'm updating today is because I promised to (Monday – Wednesday, weekly). I understand if you've forgotten about this. Perhaps (most likely), because I've haven't really been keeping to schedule… So sorry about that! ^_^" (- I like using that smiley a lot…)_

Regarding the massage scene: _I tried to keep it more to the friendly, pleasurable side and not randomly make Wolfram "lustful" or something. Because that would kind of ruin what I have planned where he _**is**_ "lustful" (_**hint, hint**_ ;D) I might have utterly botched it up as I have little or no knowledge of anything massage related and had to rely on book (romance novels) knowledge… To tell you the truth, it wasn't really that helpful. They (the male and female characters) jumped each other's bones straight after. ^_^" (- there it is again!) _

About the author: _Me. Unknown Personality. Called "Uppie" by people here on FFN among other names that you don't want to know… and there's that one guy who makes fun of my online name but yeah, ignore him. And my friends don't call me "Uppie" either…Okay, I'll stop rambling. ^v^ (- variation!) (I feel so like those mangaka… ^_^ (- and again.))_

**.**


	12. Chapter 11: Formality

Disclaimer: _Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) __Save Our King_ belongs to Tomo Takabayashi, _Perfect Moment_ © Martine McCutcheon

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

_Formality_

I felt very hot and sticky when I awoke the next morning. I turned around to see Gisela's peaceful face. She appeared to be in deep slumber wrought with pleasant dreams. Last night came back to me in little pieces. Who knew massaging could be so much _work_? But then again it could be one of those processes that get better with practice.

From what I remember she seemed have enjoyed it and it seemed to have eased her tension. I propped myself up on one elbow and stared down at her. She looked so calm in her sleep. I reached out slowly and brushed a strand of silky green hair off her cheek. Her skin felt soft to touch. Her eyelids fluttered. I retrieved my hand in time.

She looked up at me with clouded eyes that cleared. Then her face broke into a smile and she wished me a cheery "Good morning!". Then she leaned up and pressed her lips against my cheeks and then fell back against the pillows. "Thank you for the massage! I feel much better!" she said before flinging her legs off the side of the bed and running into the bathroom. The slam of the door brought me back to my senses. I placed my palm over my freshly kissed cheek and then the kiss finally sunk in. I blushed deeply as I stared at the door where she was, presumably undressing. I blushed even deeper if possible.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

We were well into breakfast when Mother interrupted, tapping her spoon on her glass to get our attention. People still eating were patting their mouths with their napkins while the rest just turned to her with their spoons and forks frozen midway to their mouth. I stopped eating and set down my fork gracefully and turn to Mother.

She smiled at all of us in turn before speaking.  
"I have an important announcement to make. Tonight, as you all know, is the official engagement ceremony of my dear son Wolfram and his fiancée, Gisela von Christ…" she continued on but the only words I was concerned about currently were "official engagement ceremony". They were echoing in my head as a matter of fact. I glanced at Gisela to see how she was taking the news. She looked deathly pale which meant that she hadn't heard of it too. I decided to take things into my own hands and tapped my glass with my fork.  
"Mother," I called to get her attention, "Why haven't we been informed of this event? Especially since it concerns us?" I asked.  
"Not informed?" she looked genuinely puzzled. "You should have been expecting, no, _anticipating_ this!"  
"Anticipating, Mother?" I asked frostily. "I have just begun courting Gisela. A formal engagement now would completely destroy the courtship. I don't think you want that to happen now, do you Mother?"

"No," she said with some reluctance, "But who courts nowadays anyway? Look at me, I was never courted and yet I've had a wonderful life and you yourself are a fine example of that!" She said, trying to justify her whim.  
"Mother," I said patiently, "You and Gisela are two different people. You should know better than to make a comparison." She at least had the sense to feel ashamed at this.  
"But still!" she pouted, "It's only an engagement ceremony." She looked at me pleadingly.  
"Only an engagement ceremony?!" I blew up, "How can you say that? In a courtship, the engagement comes only when both parties are a hundred percent sure that they are truly in love with each other! This "engagement" is based on a _platonic_ _relationship_!" I had stood up mid-speech and now slammed my hands upon the table. The cutlery rattled but I made no heed. I was incensed.

Mother looked scared.  
"But Wolfie dear," she began, "We _must_ have an engagement ceremony," she said seeing that down toning the engagement party wasn't going to work. "People are saying things about you. That you're incapable of finding a hus-spouse." She corrected seeing the warning glare I sent her. "I don't want people putting you down. A formal engagement would put a stop to those horrible rumours." She said as if that was the most sensible thing possible.  
"I don't care about what people say about me Mother. And you're one to talk considering the rumours going on about you." I said snidely and pushing my chair back, strode out of the room in angrily leaving her squawking behind me about "Rumours? What rumours? Why should there be any rumours about _me_?"

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

I bit down on the stalk of grass in my mouth and spat it out. _Why am I biting __**grass**__?_ I wondered angrily biting the rest of the stalk into little mangled pieces. I was sitting high up in a tree at the edge of the nearest forest. My horse was standing about chewing on the grass below.  
"Wolfram?" I heard a tentative voice call my name. I craned my head and looked down. Gisela was tramping about in the bushes below.  
"I'm here." I said and turned to look at the sky obscured by the leafy foliage overhead. I heard her scrambling up the tree and soon enough settled on the branch jutting out from the opposite side of the tree to the branch I was sitting on.  
"I know I've asked you this before but do you want to break off the engagement?" she asked quietly.  
"My previous answer still stands." I answered mutedly. Spots of sunlight broke through and fell on my face.  
"Then what do you plan to do about the engagement party?" she asked. I wonder if she could feel the slight warmth the leaves offered.  
"Do you want to be formally engaged to me?" I asked lifting my hand trying to catch those little streams of sunlight in my hand.  
"I don't mind since it's just a formality." She answered after a pause. If I know anything about her, she would be blushing about now.  
"Then I don't mind it either. But I want to make sure you know of the consequences." I inhaled the pleasantly wet air. "It will be harder to break off the engagement then and you will, very likely, be stuck with me for the rest of your life." I said lightly although I knew that the topic was anything but light. "And you will have to be the mother of my children. I'm sure Mother's expecting grandchildren _now_."  
"I am well aware of the consequences and I assure you that being your wife and mother to our children aren't going to be burdens. You think too lowly of yourself." She answered as lightly as I did.  
"Well then," I said turning around and letting my leg fall of the side of the tree. I scampered down the tree and dusted myself off. I stood and looked up at her crawling down the tree after me. She was just above my head when I got an idea. "Wait!" I called out. "Stop there!" I walked toward the tree and held my hand out. "Let go." I commanded.  
"What?" she yelled. She turned around and saw me holding out my arms. She smiled and let go. She fell into my arms and I sank down into a squat holding her just above the forest floor. "Hey!" she swatted at my hand playfully. "I'm sure I'm not that heavy." I smiled at her and stood up. She yelped in surprise and reached out and looped her arms around my neck instinctively. She looked up slightly embarrassed. She began withdrawing her arms but I shook my head at her. She stopped and then tightened her hold on my neck. I smiled at her.  
"Shall we ride off into the sunset my princess?" I asked in jest and she chuckled. I walked with her in my arms toward my horse and hoisted her up on it. I noticed her horse nearby and attached it to my horse. Then I climbed up behind Gisela and we rode off back to the castle under the hot noon sun.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

_To be continued…_

**AN: My computer crashed. Again. Just warning you guys. ^_^"**


	13. Chapter 12: News

Disclaimer: _Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) __Save Our King_ belongs to Tomo Takabayashi, _Perfect Moment_ © Martine McCutcheon

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

_News_

Lady Celi was very happy to see us riding back on Wolfram's horse. I saw her peeking around a pillar trying hard to see and not be seen. I hide a smile behind my hand. Then I felt Wolfram slip his hand into mine. I turned to him and found him smiling at me, just like two childhood friend about to go off on a secret adventure. I didn't know how it was possible but my heart sank and swooped all in one go at that smile.

He walked forward and pulled me by my hand and I had to jog to keep up with him. We were still running through the castle like this when we met Lord Conrart.  
"Hello there!" he called as we rounded a corner and nearly knocked him over. "Congratulations." He wished pleasantly. Wolfram stared up at him as if trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. I guess he decided that he wasn't because next moment he gave a firm nod and said "Thank you" before pulling me after him.

I could still feel Lord Conrart's cheerful gaze boring into our backs as Wolfram pulled me away again but there was nothing I could do as we rounded another corner taking us out of his sight. We passed the giggling _moe_ maids too who giggled, naturally. Apparently, they supported heterosexual couples as well. Goodness knows what they were imagining us doing.

We barged into Gwendal's office next and when we opened the door, a flurry of papers greeted us. The papers settled down and revealed Gwendal lying with his face smushed into the carpet and Lady Anissina holding him down. She paused and looked up from her rope tying when we entered.  
"Good morning Your Excellency, Gisela," she said slightly surprised. "What might bring you to my study this fine afternoon?" she asked curiously while Gwendal made a incomprehensible grumble at "my". She ignored him.  
"Where's Greta?" Wolfram asked bluntly, ignoring Gwendal too. I checked Lord Gwendal over with a worried eye. He _seemed_ to be okay but who knows what condition he'd be in after Lady Anissina finishes with him. I wondered if I should intervene.  
"Wolfram! Gisela! Anissina! What are you doing on the floor Gwendal?" Wolfram turned to hug Greta and she had been about to when she noticed Gwendal and had changed direction suddenly so now Wolfram had his arms out and was squatting in a rather strange tableau. I chuckled and he turned and shot a sulky glare at me. I subsided but smiled behind my hand.  
"He was being a naughty boy," Anissina answered, "So I had to tie him up."  
"Don't tell the child such lies, Anissina." Gwendal reprimanded, lifting his head slightly off the floor.  
"I'm not telling lies, Gwendal. You tried to run away from me! So you need to be punished!" She dug her knee into his back and he fell back to the floor with a groan.  
"Why did you run away from Lady Anissina, Gwendal?" Greta asked curiously, squatting beside Gwendal. Wolfam and I looked at Gwendal, greatly interested in his answer.  
"Blrgh," he grunted out some nonsense into the carpet.  
"What?" Greta asked, moving closer. She put her hand to her ear. "I can't hear you Gwendal." This time he lifted his hand and muttered something before sinking back down to the floor halfway through. Greta nearly toppled over trying to hear what he said. She pressed her palms against the floor and righted herself back to her haunches. "Gwendal!" she exclaimed, "Speak up!" Wolfram and I watched amused.  
"I didn't want to be her guinea pig." He answered after lifting himself to his elbows with a sigh. He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder. "Anissina. I think it's time you stopped torturing me with your inventions." He said calmly although his hands shook. But then again, that could be because he was holding his weight _and _Anissina's up on his elbows.  
"Torturing you? Why, I never thought you found it a bother. I thought you were glad to help me!" Anissina looked surprised and leant all her weight on his back by accident. His elbows gave way and he fell, his face getting smushed into the carperting again. He lifted his head slowly.  
"Anissina." He grated out, "May we please continue this conversation in a more civilised manner?"  
"Oh of course!" she said getting off him and standing to one side. She watched him get to his feet and once he found his balance, she plopped herself in front of him, hands on her hips.  
"Well?" she asked inquisitively.  
"Um," Gwendal began and looked at us. Taking a hint we took Greta and left them alone. We'd hear the results of the conversation sooner or later.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

We had been walking aimlessly around the castle swinging Greta's hands between us. Suddenly Greta looked up at Wolfram.  
"What did you want to tell me?" she asked him.  
"Huh?" he looked puzzled, "Oh, I wanted to tell you that Gisela and I are going to be formally engaged soon!" he said happily remembering.  
"That's great!" Greta clapped her hands in glee. "Does that mean that you and Gisela are going to get married soon?" she asked with a slight hop.  
"Maybe but it's too soon to say." Wolfram answered rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He snuck a sideways glance at me and looked pleased. I guess my blush must be pretty obvious. Greta took the "Maybe" as a "Yes" and was currently making us dance around as if we were playing Ring-A-Ring-of-Rosies.  
"Can I be the flower girl?" Greta asked excitedly stopped the prancing.  
"As I said before…" Wolfram began but got cut off by Greta's excited "Yippee!" She let go of his hand and took off running down the corridor going who knows where. "Greta! Where are you going?" he shouted after her.  
"Why, to tell the whole world of course!" she said flinging a cheeky grin over her shoulder before disappearing from sight. Wolfram reached out as if he was trying to stop her then brought it up to run through his hair. He looked at me sideways. "I'm guessing _she_ wants a wedding?" he asked wryly. I chuckled at him.  
"We'll see about that when the time comes." I replied slipping my arm into the crook of his. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "Shall we go for a walk down the aisle?" I asked pompously. He laughed.  
"We shall." He answered good-humouredly and we strolled down to the Hall for tea.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-


	14. Chapter 13: Masque

Disclaimer: _Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) __Save Our King_ belongs to Tomo Takabayashi

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

**Masque**

_Be content and seek no new.  
If you be well pleased with this  
_The Merchant of Venice (3.2.134-135)

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, although this coat was golden in colour and had a lot of frills, I still looked pretty good. I straightened a sleeve here and adjusted a puff there. I bent my head and looked at myself through my locks. I flicked one of them and when I straightened up it fell rakishly across my eyebrow.

I was still poking at myself when a knock sounded on the door. Schooling my expression into an aloof one, I turned to face the door.  
"Come in," I called.  
The door opened and one of those _moe _maids popped her head in.  
"It's time, Your Excellency," she said with contained excitement. Who knew what she was excited about _now_.  
"I'll be right down," I said and turned back to the mirror. She bowed slightly and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Well," I sighed to myself, "It's now or never." I turned around and sent the tails on my coat flying as I strode out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Really, I should have expected this, I thought as I gazed at Gisela waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a ballgown that matched my clothes. She had her hands clasps quaintly in front of her and she rocked slightly on her heels. She gazed up and about the door as if expecting me to suddenly descend to her out of thin air or something. I smirked, being bowled over forgotten.

I crept quietly down the stairs, still smirking. Then I padded across the floor on tiptoe until I stood behind her. Suddenly I put my hands her eyes.  
"Guess who?" I whispered in her ear, my hair tickling the lobe.  
"Ah!" she exclaimed lifting her hands to touch mine. She pulled them away and holding them, spun around to face me. "Wolfram!" she said looking me over. "You came!"  
"Well, of course I came," I said grinning at her, "Why? Were you hoping to get out of this marriage?" I asked jestingly.  
"What?" she looked alarmed. "N-no, I wa-wasn't. Wolfram!" she said with a little stamp when she noticed my smirk.  
"What?" I asked pseudo-innocently, "It's perfectly fine if you have another man. That just makes this easier to say. I've been meaning to tell you about this girl that I like…" I trailed off enjoying her shocked expression.  
"Wolfram! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Really, where has your common sense-oh!" I cut her off with a swift kiss to her cheek.  
"I guess I forgot to mention the name," I mouthed against her cheek, "Her name is Gisela." I smirked again at the shiver that ran through her.

"Ahem."  
We broke apart. Gisela, I noted with glee, was blushing prettily behind the hand she had lifted to cover it. Anissina was standing on the stairs, dressed in a pink ballgown with her hand through my blushing brother's.  
"My, my, my!" Anissina tittered, titling dangerously forward. Gwendal reached out with his other hand and held onto the banister. "What do we have here? Some honeymooning before the honeymoon?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," I said smugly, noting the lipstick marks that matched the shade of lipstick Anissina had on, on Gwendal's face. Gwendal's whole face flushed bright red and he looked resolutely away from us.  
"Fine," she conceded yanking Gwendal's head to her bosom while he flailed for the loss of support. "You win," she said and flounced down the stairs after letting his head go and putting her hand through the crook of his arm. "We better enter in through the side door then. Wouldn't want to spoil your grand entrance," she said as she breezed by, Gwendal practically tripping over his feet trying to keep up with her.

We watched her go.  
"They'll probably make a grand entrance whether they like it or not," I commented.  
Gisela nodded beside me watching them disappear down the hall.  
"Well, it's good that they finally discovered that they liked each other," she commented.  
"What do you say to giving the people some time to recover from that shock?" I asked glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.  
"Sure," she answered and turned to face me, "Why don't we peek in at the doors?" she suggested and we turned to do just that.

The crowd of fancy dressed people were chattering among themselves making quite a din. Suddenly the Gwendal and Anissina walked in through the doors at one entrance, Anissina smiling brightly and waving happily at people she knew, Gwendal walking stoically by her side.

The din hushed abruptly and everyone turned to stare at what everyone else was staring at. Someone dropped a dish and everyone's heads swung to the other side of the hall in unison. It was quite comical. A maid was hurriedly cleaning up the dish she had dropped. The crowd lost interest and turned back to Anissina and Gwendal. Anissina's smile had dropped some of its brightness and now she looked a little confused but then she recovered and soaked up the attention. She and Gwendal walked into the crowd and struck up a conversation with someone and the noise level rose.

I turned to face Gisela with a wry smile which she mirrored.  
"Shall we go in now?" I asked.  
"We'd better. They might get strange ideas if we don't show up sooner or later," she answered hesitantly peeking at the crowd.  
"Strange ideas?" I asked teasingly, "May I know some of these 'strange ideas'?"  
"You know," she said blushing again, "They might think that we got," she paused, "waylaid."  
"Waylaid?" I soaked in her embarrassment, "By what may I know?" I leaned closer to hear. She shied away.  
"By…" she trailed off looking for an escape and unfortunately, was saved by The Great One. He smiled that annoying smile.  
"Shouldn't you have gone in by now?" he asked.  
"Uh, we should," Gisela said taking my arm hurriedly. She held her mask up with the other hand. She put out a hand to pull open the door but was stopped by him.  
"Let me," he said and pushed open the door.

"His Excellency, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld and his fiancée, Lady Gisela von Christ."

* * *

Gisela's nails hurt. She had been digging them into me ever since we first arrived. We were still descending slowly down the stairs. Everyone in the hall was staring at us. We reached the bottom of the stairs without any mishaps and Gisela loosed her death grip. We kept the pace as we walked up to the priest standing at the end of the hall. Mother wanted a traditional engagement I guess.

We finally got there and he began the ceremony. We put in our input when needed and kept our eyes fixed resolutely on each other the whole time. My mind drifted. A few months ago, it would have been Yuri standing there. He would have been twitching and fumbling the entire time like a captured wild horse. I smiled nostalgically. Fool, I thought. Yuri would never have done that. He might have loved me, but it was only platonic. That in itself is a great feat.

I took a trip down memory lane remembering the first time I met him and the disgust I felt. He had looked like such a little weakling that day. I couldn't believe my ears when they told me he was the new Demon King. He was such a puny little thing, so afraid. Or so I thought. I was so, so wrong about that. He made a great king even though he never wanted to be one. It's no wonder he's gone on vacation. We must seem like a loony bin to him. I sighed, not noticing Gisela's concerned gaze.

I thought of all the times we pressurised him into doing things and how well he carried them out. I thought of the jealous way I used to act around him but I couldn't help. I considered him nothing more than a possession and I wouldn't let anyone take away something that's mine. Thank goodness I got some common sense knocked into me.

I can still feel the humiliation though. I can't believe myself. How could I have gotten so envious of a _dolphin_? Stupid me! I would have given myself a whack on the head if I wasn't in the middle of my own engagement ceremony. The ceremony! I crashed back to the present. I glanced around. No one seemed to be waiting for my answer for anything so I guessed no one noticed. Then I turned back to Gisela and noticed her concerned look.

"You seemed out of sorts for a moment there," she mouthed.  
"Oh really? Just taking a trip down memory lane. I miss a cue did I?" I mouthed back.  
"No, but we have one coming up soon," she answered.  
"Okay. Thanks." I smiled at her.

Gisela. Not Yuri. Lady Gisela von Christ. Soon to be Lady Gisela von Bielefeld, I thought looking at her. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? I felt like reaching out and twisting a tendril of her curled hair around my finger. She was giving herself to me. She was going to be my wife. She was going to be the mother of my children. _Our_ children. I corrected mentally and felt proud of myself for including her. If I married Yuri, I'd have to give up my surname. I'd have to become Lord Wolfram Shibuya or something. Ugh. Yuri, I mentally groaned, I pity your future wife.

* * *

There. We were officially engaged. We even had the rings to prove it. There they were sparkling away on our left hands. I held Gisela's left hand up as I walked to the center of the room, her ring in plain sight. I couldn't help but feel pleased. I turned to face her and bowed as the first strains of the song began.

_I first met you when we were young  
We met at a masquerade ball.  
You were a shy little girl,  
pretty in pink.  
I was a shy little boy  
in royal blue._

"Is this supposed to about us?" I whispered in Gisela's ear.  
"I don't know, maybe?" she whispered back in my ear. We were slow dancing and so it was possible to whisper and not be heard by anybody else since we were so close to each other.  
"Is this how we met?" I asked her.  
"I don't really remember," she answered hesitantly. "Do you?"  
"No," I replied, "Well it doesn't really matter does it? All that matters is the present, right?"  
"Well not always. Sometimes the past has to be-" I cut her off with a kiss. On her lips.

_As fate would have it, we met  
I stumbled upon you  
Quite literally,  
a true treasure.  
I had become a part of your life...  
...forever_

_

* * *

__To be continued…_

Ramblings of The Authoress: I sincerely apologise for updating late. I hope this chapter piques your interests and hopefully, advances the plot a little. The little song thingy (_Masquerade Ball_) is something I typed it up on the spur of the moment and I decided to have them comment on it as if it was absurd in some way.

And I was thinking of revising and editing the fic when it's over. Nothing major, just correcting a few grammatical errors, making a few adjustments to paragraphs so that they sound better, that sort of thing. And making sure that all the chapters have the typical header thing and _Merchant of Venice_ quotes. I'm doing _Merchant of Venice_ in English and every time Antonio pops up, I think of Wolfram. I don't even know why. Then I imagine him in a pretty little, glittery pageboy outfit with a school and one of those trumpets. Aw, so cute.

…now I feel like cosplaying as L. Hehehe. I have a long white T-shirt and jeans. *eyes gleam* Now all I need is the hair gel… How do I make my hair stick up like that anyway. It's so weird. My hair I mean. (And L's but his looks adorable.)

**Rose Lustre:** Is this chapter worth your while? I tried to make it interesting and get it back on plot again.  
**Ryuuren:** I'm sorry if I spelt it wrong. I hope the little Yuri bit there isn't too disturbing for you. I felt that Yuri would have to pop up sooner or later in some form or the other on account of him being engaged to Wolfram and all. And yes, I'll be more than happy to beta your fanfic! I'm so excited! A fellow _Saiunkoku Monogatori_ fan! Well actually, it's _ColourCloud Palace_ to me 'cause I first watched it on Animax Asia and that's what they called it. Did you know that Shuurei is "Lady Shirley" in that English dub?


	15. Chapter 14: Talk

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!_

_ Unknown Personality _ _  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=-  
**Talk**  
-=-

_You were best not to tell Antonio what you hear.  
Yet do not suddenly, for it may grieve him.  
_The Merchant of Venice (2.8, 33-34)

My eyes widened in surprise. Wolfram was _kissing_ me! _Why?_

_We first met when we were young  
We met at a masquerade ball  
I/You was a shy little girl  
pretty in pink  
I/You were a shy little boy  
in royal blue_

My heart thumped wildly. This was my first kiss! I decided to go along for now and make the best of it. But then I realized that I knew _nothing_ about kissing. What if I did something wrong and it utterly repulsed him? My brain raced trying to figure out what to do while my hands involuntarily settled on his upper arm and shoulder.

Maybe I should press my lips against his? Deciding that this was safe, I leant forward to do just that when he pulled away and I sort of followed him before realizing what I was doing. My eyes, which had closed somewhere along the way flew open and I flushed.

_We first met when we were young  
We met...  
...at a masquerade ball_

Noticing that the song was over, I bowed and he returned it with a secretive smile. He took my hand and led me into the throng of people crowded around the sidelines. I kept my head bent down and tried to blend in.

The next song started and people drifted towards the dance floor and I sort relief beside a shady plant. I pressed my hand to my chest and tried to calm my heart. I took deep breaths too and fanned myself with my hand. Finally, my heart reached some semblance of its normal pace and I sank into a nearby chair.

My thoughts ran back to the kiss. I tried to picture his expression before the kiss but it was hazy. The kiss was already fading into a hazy happy memory. I tried to catch it and keep it but it kept drifting further and further away from me. I could remember it in snatches but the actual feeling of being kissed was lost. Sadness crept through my veins. It was, quite possibly, a once-in-a-lifetime kiss and now I couldn't remember it properly.

"You've had an interesting evening, my Lady," a teasing voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up into the mischievous face of The Great One, Ken Murata.  
"You could say that," I agreed with him, looking down at my hands that I had placed on my lap.  
"That wasn't your first kiss?" he asked taking my melancholy in the wrong way.  
"It was," I affirmed.  
"I thought so," he said assuredly leaning back against the wall, "Did you enjoy it?" he asked, the playful tone back in his voice.  
"I'm afraid that's confidential," I said mock haughtily, crossing my legs under the skirt of my dress.  
"So that's how it is, huh?" he said under his breath. Out loud, he said, "I take it that Lord Wolfram's kissing skills aren't to your liking?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, all innocence.  
"No," I said vehemently rising to Wolfram's defence. I turned around to face The Great One to see him listening to me attentively and shut up. I crossed my arms and turned back around to face the dance floor with a huff. "I'm not falling for that," I said.  
He shrugged.  
"Well then," he said, "I guess I'll just leave you to your devices then. Good day, my Lady," he wished and then turned to walk away.

Suddenly something struck me.  
"Wait!" I called after him. He turned to face my inquisitively. I motioned him to come back and he did. I patted the chair next to me and he sat down.  
"What is it?" he asked, sensing that what I had to ask him was of a serious nature.  
"You know why His Majesty left, where he is and when he'll come back, don't you?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He looked taken aback and seemed to be scrambling for an answer that wouldn't betray him.  
"A man in my position needs to know these things, yes," he answered slowly, "Why do you ask?"  
"I ask for both selfish and unselfish reasons," I answered. He waited for me to clarify. "Wolfram loves His Majesty and I'm sure he loves him too. But, their love for each other differs. His Majesty loves Wolfram as a best friend and confidante, just like you whereas from my past observations, Wolfram is truly in love with him, in the romantic way so to say," I said watching him to see his reactions. "Wolfram seems to have resigned himself to an unrequited love for him and his resolve has been strengthened by the dissolution of their engagement. I think he has healed from all the wounds his unrequited love has inflicted on him if his kissing me is anything to go by. If His Majesty suddenly appeared _now_, it would be like tearing those wounds open and pouring salt into them. And I don't want Wolfram to go through that again because I care about him dearly. That is my unselfish reason," I paused.  
"Go on," The Great One urged.  
"My selfish reason comes from caring for him. Surely, you of all people know that I've cared about Wolfram for a long time. I've always watched out for him from the sidelines and taken up the position of _nee-chan_ to him because I thought that I would never have a chance with him and His Majesty seemed to be the most worthy of him. But then he dissolved the engagement and by accident, we got engaged to each other. And lately, I've been sifting through my feelings. I've never been in love before but if I ever had to pick a moment in my life when I'd been in love, I'd have to say right here and now. This assumption could be influenced by the kiss but I've been feeling this way for quite a while now. Every little thing he does, I find adorable and I just feel really happy seeing him every day, talking to him. And I'd like to be able to hold on to this happiness and if possible, for the rest of my life. But if he doesn't love me, I cannot and will not force him to," I finished.

He had listened attentively to my speech and now he looked thoughtful.  
"I can't say for sure if you're in love with him because I've never really been in love myself," he began, "But it sure seems like it," he smiled at me kindly, like a loving grandfather. He was old enough anyway. "As long as you won't push him into doing anything he doesn't want to do, I'm not worried," he murmured thoughtfully, stroking his clean shaven chin. "I see your point though," he continued, "If Shibuya appeared now, it would certainly mess everything up. I could go and make sure that he doesn't come back now but I can't be certain nobody here will try," he fixed me with a stare. "You have to do your part too, my Lady. I will call a conference with Lord Gunter, Lord Gwendal, Lord Conrart and the Oracle and enlist their help while you keep your Lord busy." He smiled at me here before getting up. He patted my shoulder kindly, "If a kiss flusters you, I wonder what-" I whacked him playfully and cut him off. "I'll be ready for that," I said with a smile, "when the time comes."

The Rambling of the Authoress: _Yo! Sorry I updated on a Tuesday but yesterday was Victoria Day and the library was closed so I couldn't publish._

** Rose Lustre, Ryuuren & Belldandy:** _Thank you for being faithful reviewers. I'm glad you like my fanfic and have kept on reading it faithfully. It makes me feel so happy and it makes me feel like writing. So it's all good. Yes, I do like Saiunkoku Monogatori but I've only watched till Episode 20 (I think) of the first season. I do wish the anime would stop lagging so much and give us some ShuureixRyuki (did I get the name right?) action. And for some reason (WHERE DO YOU EVEN COME FROM? I WAS AN ANTI-YAOI FANGIRL! T.T), I harbour a secret passion for General RanxKoyu Li (WHY? WHY? Oh, did I get it right?. They both got the flowers from the Ryuki.) And I also support these two: The 13-year-old guy who stood first in the national exams x Shuurei's maid. The one who tried to kill her. For some reason, I have trouble keeping SM names straight. I don't know why. __)_


	16. Chapter 15: Jealousy

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality __  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Jealousy**  
-=:=-

_Nor is the wide world ignorant of her of her worth,  
For the four winds blow in from every coast  
Renownèd suitors  
_The Merchant of Venice (1.1, 167-169)

-=:=-

I watched my fiancée smile and laugh with the Great One. I ducked behind a potted plant and watched them feeling slightly envious even though it was I she was engaged to. I know it was stupid to be hiding from them but for reason, I felt like I had to. I saw her bid him a cheery goodbye before turning to face the people walking past her. A few stopped and congratulated her from the looks of it. She accepted graciously and they departed and a new group of well-wishers walked up. I groaned. They couldn't have better timing. I wanted to go talk to her!

After a few minutes I realised I was killing the leaves of the plants, squeezing them in my irritation. I let go and stumbled away.  
"Wolfram!" I heard Gisela call and I turned to face her disorientated. Then I collected myself and dusted off imaginary dust and walked stately over to her. There was no place to sit and there was this young fellow sitting a little too closely to her for my liking. I moved closer and took up a possessive stance beside her chair and took her hand in mine.  
"This is my fiancé, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld," Gisela introduced. She went on to introduce the rest of the party but I didn't pay heed. I nodded as she mentioned their names but my attention was focussed on the young man. He had an easy smile and seemed overfriendly. To make matters worse, he wasn't lacking in the looks department by any means.

They started up a little chat about flowers and gardens while Gisela listened attentively. In the middle of the chat, that man reached up and pulled down a flower from her hair. I hadn't even noticed it. He pulled it to him and caressed it thoughtfully.  
"I have a penchant for you," he murmured placing the flower against her cheek as if comparing her skin to its beauty.  
I started. My grip on Gisela's hand tightened slightly. The group had grown quiet, watching with bated breath. My instincts were screaming for me to stop this creep this instant but I couldn't think of a polite way to stop him.  
"What do you mean?" Gisela seemed a bit out of breath. I glanced down at her in alarm.  
"That's the meaning of apple blossoms," he answered with a smile getting up to place the flower back in her hair. He paused a moment to pat it into her hair before sitting down. He crossed his hands and placed laced his fingers together on his knees and benignly at her.

The tension broke and his companions excused themselves and moved on to gossip to other people of the event. To my discontent, the man stayed and continued talking to Gisela. When was he going to _leave_? Finally, I pulled up a chair beside Gisela and seated myself, still holding her hand. She glanced at me with a smile before returning to that man. And the night continued that way.

When it was time for the guests to leave, that man stood up. He bid Gisela goodbye with a sweeping bow and a kiss on her hand. He straightened up and flashed a smile in my direction and shook my hand before departing with a wave. Gisela watched him walk out of the gate before turning to me.  
"Shall we go to bed now?" she asked with a happy smile. She pulled my hands towards her as she walked backwards up the stairs.

* * *

I faced the window, my back to Gisela. I could hear smoothing the sheets and punching her pillow to fluff it up. Then the bed creaked as she climbed on. The sheets rustled as she settled in and then the room plunged into darkness when she switched the light off. Then there was more rustling as she got comfortable. Then: silence.

A few minutes passed. The only sound I could hear was our breathing. Throwing caution to the winds, I spun around to face her and stopped surprised. She was sitting up, half leaning over me. Her long green hair tickled my nose. I sneezed and her previous startled look dissolved into a laugh. She poked my nose.  
"You have an adorable sneeze," she said with a grin.  
"I do _not_," I defended with a glare.  
"You do!" she insisted with another poke.  
"I _don't_!" I said and batted her hand away. She batted my hand with her hand and I did the same back. This little fight went on for a few minutes before we collapsed into giggles.

After our giggles had subsided, I found that sometime during the giggling fit, she had slipped her hand into mine. I poked her hand with the thumb of the hand she was holding. She let out a giggle before returning the poke and we continued this way in a sort of poke battle. Suddenly, I remembered how this had all started.  
"Did you want to say something?" I asked.  
"Huh?" she looked confused.  
"I had turned to face you and you had been leaning over me as if you wanted to say something when I sneezed," I explained.  
"Oh right," she paused thoughtfully as if trying to remember. "I remember!" she exclaimed and suddenly leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I had wanted to kiss you goodnight."

I just knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I smirked at Gisela. She looked alarmed.  
"Wolfram?" she asked cautiously.  
"I thought we had moved on from that phase," I said slowly rising up. I leaned over her and she fell back against the pillows, eyes wide.  
"Moved on? From what phase?" she asked.  
"This phase," I said and kissed her cheek gently.  
"Oh," comprehension dawned. This time, she smirked. "And what may the new phase be?" she asked.  
"This," I said and leaned down to kiss her. Halfway there, I found my path obstructed by her finger. I stared at her curious.  
"I just wanted to get this one thing straight," she said looking up at me. "I know next to nothing about kissing."  
Relieved it was only that, I answered, deciding to come clean myself.  
"I don't know much about kissing either," I confessed. "I wanted to act like I do because I thought if I didn't, you'd think I was a pansy or something."  
"Oh Wolfram," she said, caressing my cheek with her hand. "I'd never think that way. I'm glad you were honest with me. So," she played with my hair, "let's perfect our kissing, shall we?" she asked with a cheeky grin and pulled me down to her.  
This time, I interrupted.  
"One more thing," I said holding up one finger. She gave a mock sigh of exasperation before listening. "You 'practice' with no one else but me."  
She smiled.  
"Of course," she said and yanked me down before either of us could get in a word edgewise.

* * *

The Ramblings of the Authoress:_ Flowers. *sigh* They make good messengers but I still don't like them. They give me the creeps for some reason. But I'm happy I took down those flowers and their meanings from that magazine ('Young Times' was the name if you must know). And yes, _**that guy**_ is my nameless OC until I find a canonical scapegoat._

_So, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I tried to sneak in a bit of fluffy angst. I don't know if you guys noticed. Anyway, does anybody know a Casanova type, possible bishounen guy from Kyo Kara Maoh!/God (?) Save Our King! that can be "__**that guy**__"? I can't think of any at the moment. And I don't want Gwendal, Conrad, Dakaskos, Ken Murata, Yuri or Günter. And it can't be a girl either since I already established that "__**that guy**__" is a guy._

_I'm seriously considering Yozak. But then again, Wolfram wouldn't take him seriously. Or would he? I'm pretty sure he'd be irritated at least. Hm. Yozak…_


	17. Chapter 16: Luke

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality __  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Luke**  
-=:=-

_Never did I know  
A creature that did bear the shape of man._  
The Merchant of Venice (3.2, 274-275)

-=:=-

It's such a beautiful morning! I felt so happy when I woke up. I turned around in Wolfram's arms and came face to face with his adorable sleeping face. I flicked a stray curl off his forehead and kissed it.  
"Hm," he mumbled and his grip on me tightened. I giggled.  
"Good morning Wolfram!" I said cheerfully.  
"Hm," he grunted, burying his face in my neck. I poked him.  
"Get up!"  
"No," he moaned.  
"Okay fine, then let go of me. I want to get up," I poked him again.  
"No," he moaned again.  
"Wolfram…"I said trailing off warningly.  
"No," he answered back.  
"Alright then," I conceded and promptly began tickling him. He hooted with laughter and rolled off me.  
"Stop, stop!" he yelled waving me off with his hands. I just smiled and flung my feet over the side of the bed. I planted a kiss on his cheek before getting off the bed. I walked to the bathroom and let him sleep in for a few more minutes.

Few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and he stood there sleepily leaning against the doorframe. I glanced at him in the mirror. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he walked in and began slowly pulling the nightgown up. My eyes widened and when he didn't stop, I hurriedly spat out the toothpaste into the sink, gargled and dumping the toothbrush into its place, ran out of the bathroom. The door shut with a bang.

I leaned on the other side, trying to catch my breath. Inside, I heard the water start. Naughty little images penetrated my mind and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut them out but to no avail. They just kept coming. I felt so guilty. I shouldn't be picturing such things about Wolfram! That was just so-. My arguments halted. Why shouldn't I? I was his fiancée, wasn't I? A blush spread over my face. I would have to see him naked sooner or later, wouldn't I? Oh! I clapped my hands to my cheeks. They were warm with embarrassment.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and hit my head on the bathroom floor. I sat up and rubbed it slowly. I opened my eyes and saw Wolfram standing fully dressed above me. He smirked.  
"Listening to me having a bath?" He asked.  
"Uh, n-no," I stammered. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Well it would have been hard not to," I said defensively. "The walls aren't exactly soundproof are they?"  
"Well they aren't"," he conceded staring airily at them. Then he squatted down to face me. "But you could have moved away if it was bothering you. Yet you didn't." He leaned closer. "You stayed right there by the door." His smirk grew.  
"Well, I-I," I scrambled to find a reasonable explanation. "I needed to use the bathroom! I can't walk around the castle without taking a shower first!"  
"You should have come in then," he said as if that was the most sensible thing.  
"B-but you were in there!" I pointed to the open door.  
"So?" He asked looking at it.  
"I can't come in when you're having a bath! That's an invasion of privacy!" I was on a roll now that I found a reason.  
"It's not an invasion of privacy when you're engaged to each other," he said sensibly.  
I was at a loss for words. I just stared at him.  
"I was just teasing you," he smiled charmingly. He got up and held out a hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up and into a hug. I froze surprised. He then lifted my chin up and kissed my lips. "Good morning Gisela," he wished and letting go of me, left the room.

I stood staring after him for a few minutes. I listened. Nobody seemed to be around. Slowly a smile crept across my face and suddenly, I jumped into the air gleefully.  
"Yippee!" I shouted joyfully.

I had showered and dressed and was walking down the stairs when a hand landed on my shoulder. I jumped and nearly would've fell down the stairs if it hadn't been for somebody slipping an arms around my waist and steadying me. I looked up to thank my saviour and came face to face with the man from last night.

"Good morning, good sir," I wished. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name-"  
"Luke, my Lady," he said with a smile. "My name is Luke von Christ."

* * *

We had been conversing quite animatedly for a while before I spied Wolfram.  
"Gisela!" he called and ran hurriedly towards me. "You're late for breakfast. What are you-oh." He stopped. "It's you again," he said noticing Luke.  
"Wolfram!" I said, appalled at his manners. "Have you forgotten your manners? I'm sorry," I apologised to Luke. "This, as you know, is my fiancé, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. Please excuse his manners. He's not usually like this." I glared at Wolfram. He stared sulkily back.  
"Oh, it's alright," Luke said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you again Your Excellency," he said holding out his hand. Wolfram shook it resentfully.

Wanting to avert any horrible consequences, I invited Luke for breakfast. He declined, saying that he already had. He then went on to say that he was going to visit my Father and would hopefully meet us after breakfast and left.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked Wolfram when he stormed back to the Hall. I had to walk fast to keep up with him. "Why were you so rude? Did he do something to you in the past?"  
"You could say that," Wolfram answered staring ahead moodily.  
"What did he do?" I asked concerned. He seemed like such a nice person too.  
"He-" Wolfram paused. "He-" he began again before shaking his head and barrelling on.  
"What is it?" I picked up my pace.  
"He's acted very forward with-," he paused in his talk, "someone I care about."  
"Oh, that's horrible. How is that person now?" I asked concerned.  
"She's fine. At least I think she is," Wolfram spared a glance at her over his shoulder before turning to look forward again. "But she still welcomes his actions."  
"She does?" I was shocked at this person's behaviour. "She lets him act like that? How could she?"  
"I don't know myself," Wolfram confessed and stopped at the door of the dining hall. "And I'm afraid that she's going to fall into his trap more and more." He stared sadly down at Gisela.  
"Well then, we must save her!" she said resolutely. "But first, let's have breakfast."


	18. Chapter 17: Committee

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality __  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Committee**  
-=:=-

Luke. Even his name gave me the creeps. How could she be so blind? He was so obviously a womaniser and someone who loved a challenge. Perhaps he just enjoyed breaking up happy engagements or maybe just mine. I groaned in frustration. Why couldn't he have picked someone else's fiancée? Not that I wished that on anyone, it's just that _I_ didn't want him flirting with Gisela. Ever.

I trod down the corridor moodily, ignoring the _moe_ maids that I step-sided. Must they giggle all the time like that? I walked passed them and turned down another corridor. I was currently in the wing with all the studies but I hadn't realised it yet. I continued tromping down the corridor until the loud voices finally penetrated my consciousness. I stopped and gazed at the door behind which the noise emitted from. I strained my ears to pick up some of the words.  
"So when do we let the goat back in?" a clear voice broke through the jumble of others.  
There was a pause.  
"The goat?" Someone asked in a puzzled tone.  
"Yes, the goat."  
Another pause.  
"You know, the _goat_." This time the person emphasised "goat" by holding the word.  
Another pause.  
"Oh, oh!" Noises of recognition sounded. Personally, I have no idea what the "goat" is. Did Yuri rescue a goat sometime? I don't particularly remember a goat but I do remember a wild, rampaging sheep. I shuddered. Those weren't particularly pleasant memories.  
"We let the goat back in after the gate is shut and the bells have rung." Lord Gunter said cryptically.  
Someone let out a snort of laughter. I presumed Lord Gunter was now glaring at that person.  
"Alright," conceded the person who had laughed – Conrart. What was he doing in there with Lord Gunter?  
Silence descended. I judged it safe to open the door and pretend to have come there for something.

I opened the door. _Creak_. What greeted me was a tableaux. Humerous one really. You should have seen their expressions. They looked so stupefied. Even that Luke. What was he doing there anyway? But before I could question it, Conrart shook free of his shock and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and went:  
"Way to go bro!" all cheerfully.  
We all stared at him.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Congrats on interrupting a conversation that's not meant for your ears. Tut, tut, tut. And I thought you were above eavesdropping." He shook his head in mock disappointment. Everyone else stared at Conrart worriedly.  
"What's not meant for my ears? And who said anything about eavesdropping?" I retorted defensively.  
"Things that are not meant for your ears. And it was rather obvious." Conrart said calmly.  
"What things? And I was _not_!"  
"You should know by now that I can't tell you and since you've already heard a bit, I might as well tell you this – it would placate you: This was something along the lines of a surprise for you. Now do you see why you shouldn't have heard?" Conrart leaned casually against the nearby pillar. "As for eavesdropping, you just admitted that you were listening in."  
"Wh-? Oh. Alright." I conceded defeat.

Seeing that I was placated, Conrart straightened up and spun me around to face the door. He pushed me right up to it and opening the door, pushed me out. I turned around just outside. "Now run along and don't eavesdrop. Okay?" He asked.  
"Okay." I answered, rather like a child.

I heard Gwendal put in worriedly as I left, "Do you think he knows what the "goat" is? I don't."

I continued walking down the corridor, my anger dissipated. I wonder what the goat was too. I walked down the corridor and came to the turning point. I turned and found my face stuck into a bunch of different flowers.  
"Eck!" I took a step back. "What are you doing?" Then I noticed who it was: Elizabeth.  
"Elizabeth?" I asked warily.  
"Hello Wolfram." she answered calmly.  
"Hello," I said uncertainly. "Can I help you?"  
"Yes, you can." She said and thrust the flowers into my face. I put my hands up, trying to keep them at bay.  
"Can you stop doing that please?" I asked.  
"Stop what?" she asked and waggled the flowers more. Finally, she lowered them and looked at me over the petals. "So?"  
"So what?" I asked flicking a begonia away.  
"Which ones do you want to be in your wedding bouquet?" she asked quite seriously.  
"Uh, I don't really know." I said tentatively.  
"Well of course you don't. You're a _boy_." She said this rather condescendingly. "I'll help you pick then."  
"Okay then." I didn't know whether to be confused or what.  
"What colour is your wedding dress?" she asked staring up at me.  
I thought that "wedding dress" was a strange way to put it but maybe it was just her way. "White?"  
"Okay." She didn't look very pleased with my answer. "Smell these. Tell me which ones you like."  
I did that rather hesitantly but by the time I got through all of them, I couldn't tell the difference between any of them. I sniffed, trying to unclog my nose. Suddenly a strong smell wafted up and it cleared. I glanced down and was surprised to see her holding coffee beans under my nose. She put them away.  
"Are you ready to chose?" she asked sort of condescendingly.  
"Um, this, and this. Definitely this and this. Maybe this? No, I like this better." I plucked them out and gave them to her. I was going by appearance here. Even though I could smell okay, I still couldn't match the flower to the scent.  
"Okay." She pulled out a piece of paper and quill and scribbled something on it. Then she put it away. "Okay." She said again, scrutinising me.  
"So I never had any hope, did I?" she asked suddenly with a poker face.  
"Hope? For what?" I asked, wondering at the sudden change in topic.  
"You like guys don't you? You'd never marry a girl." She looked really saddened at this.  
"What?" I was surprised. "It's true that I loved Yuri but that was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Besides I am getting married to a girl." I paused. "Well, I'm engaged to one." I added as an afterthought.  
She gaped at me.  
"You're engaged to a _girl_? I thought it was another _guy_!" she exclaimed distressed.  
"Yes. No way." I answered.  
"Ooh." She looked like she was going to swoon any moment but she caught herself. She regained her composure and turning, gave me a fierce glare before stalking off.

I watched her walk away but a question hit me.  
"Hey! Why did you ask me what I wanted for my, or rather Gisela's, bouquet?" I yelled after her.  
"Why?" she flashed me a condescending look over her shoulder. "I'm part of the wedding committee of course."

_To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 18: Mad

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality __  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Mad**  
-=:=-

I turned around a corner and found Wolfram. He was standing in the middle of the corridor, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I walked up to him and tapped him gently on his shoulder. He jumped and spun around and made me flinch. I smiled at him unsurely.  
"Wolfram?"  
"Gisela!" he stared at me wide-eyed.  
"Yes, what?" I asked genuinely concerned.  
"Th-they-" he stammered pointing a shaking finger at the empty corridor behind him.  
"They?" I asked placing my hands on his cheeks and turning him to face me. "You're not seeing ghosts are you?"  
He sputtered in disgust. "No way," he shook his head adamantly. "Elizabeth is definitely _not_ a ghost." He continued shaking his head in a slightly crazy manner.  
"Elizabeth? Oh, the one who claimed to be your fiancée or something?" I asked. I wondered if I should be concerned but my doubts were soon laid to rest.  
"Yes, that Elizabeth. I know no other one nor do I want to." He turned and stalked down the corridor.  
I followed him. "Did she say something to disturb you?"  
Wolfram inclined his head as if he was going to turn around but didn't. "Yes," he answered shortly.  
"What did she say?" I hurried after him.  
"She said," he swallowed. "Well, she asked me what flowers I wanted."  
"Oh." I stopped and then hurried after Wolfram when he didn't stop. "What's wrong with flowers? Oh wait," my hand flew to my mouth. "Did someone die? I'm so-"  
"No. No one died." He finally stopped and I bumped into him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and held my at arms' length so that he could look down into my eyes. "She asked me to choose flowers for my, our wedding." He looked deep into my eyes and continued. "She thought _I_ was the bride. She thought I was getting married to a _guy_."  
I giggled and then looked away with my hand over my mouth when he glared at me.  
"It's not funny!"  
"Actually it is." I grinned at him. "So what's so bad about that?"  
"She might think I was available! And she's part of the _wedding committee_!" He yelled aggravated. "The wedding committee! _Why_ haven't we heard about this?" He spun around with a stamp of his foot. "Argh!"  
"One, you're engaged to me. How are you 'available'? Unless you think it's alright to see other-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Wolfram spun around and jabbed his finger at her. "You know I'm not like that."  
I smiled. "I know that and I'm glad." I walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. I breathed in the smell of his clothes. It was so _him_. I sighed. "That's why I love you." I whispered into his jacket. I was surprised to find that I mean those words.  
"Did you say something?"  
I froze. Should I tell him? What would he say? What if he didn't love me back? But then again, why would he kiss me? He wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't love me, right? I lifted my head and looked at me. The words were on the tip of my tongue. They wouldn't even take that long to say but their weight was heavy. How would he react? Would he push me away or would he embrace me and say that he returned my feelings? Maybe I should wait until I'm sure that he returns them.  
"Nothing." I shook my head. "So what were saying about the wedding committee?"

* * *

He didn't really know much about the wedding committee other than the fact that there was a wedding committee. We finally decided to go find Elizabeth and interrogate her no matter how much he dreaded it. We stumbled upon her grilling Dakaskos for information on us. She didn't look very happy. In fact her face was rather red.

"Elizabeth?" I called questioningly.  
She spun around to face me, unsuccessfully trying to shield him from us.  
"Uh, who are you?" she asked uncertainly straightening up.  
"I'm Gisela…" I started.  
"…von Christ, my fiancée." Wolfram finished and caught hold of my hand and held on tightly.  
Elizabeth glanced at Wolfram. She didn't seem to notice our clasped hands.  
"Pleased to meet you, my Lady," she said curtsying. She looked up unsurely and then suddenly remembered her official purpose for being here. "What flowers would you like for your wedding, my Lady?" she asked with forced politeness.  
"What happened to your bunch?" Wolfram cut in rudely.  
Elizabeth turned her gaze on him. "Uh, I, um, gave them to the gardeners. To plant them." She lied.  
We raised an eyebrow at her in unison, not falling for it but we conceded.  
"Alright. Do you have a list of flowers to choose from or do I pick any?" I asked.  
"You pick any," she answered hastily, glad to have gotten away with her transparent lie.  
"I'd pick," I turned to look up at Wolfram. "I want the bouquet to be meaningful. I want a flower for love, for happy married life and for children." I told him.  
He thought a moment and then said, "Gorse and wallflowers for a married life and fertility." He poked my cheek and grinned.  
"Hey! Just how many children _do_ you want?" I exclaimed jumping away from his fingers with a playful yelp.  
"Uh, I don't know. How many do _you_ want?" he dove for my side, trying to tickle me now.  
"I don't know. Two, maybe?" I asked with a hoot of laughter.  
"Only two?" He pretended to be displeased. "Tut, tut. And here I thought you wear hoping for," He stood and crossed his arms and tapped his chin. "At least ten children?" he raised his eyebrows at me.  
"At least? What do you think of me?" I asked with a grin. "Oooh, now I get it." My grin turned evil. "It's not the ten children you want, it's the-" His eyes widened and he ran over to me and clamped his hand over my mouth as quickly as he could. He turned a laughing face over to a quietly fuming Elizabeth. "Sorry about this. Did you get the first two down?"  
"Yes," she answered stonily. Dakaskos had escaped during her moment of ignorance.  
"And the third," Wolfram answered laughing, "is honeysuckle which means," He looked down at me and smiled. "I love you warmly."

* * *

_To be continued…_

The Ramblings of the Authoress: _Still hate flowers..._


	20. Chapter 19: Misinterpretation

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Misinterpretation  
**-=:=-

I smiled down at Gisela. This was the most fun I've had in a long time. Granted we had just been chasing each other around like little kids but it was fun to cut loose and be free. And Elizabeth's misinterpretation had been amusing in its own way. It made me realise just how much Yuri and Gisela had changed me. A few years ago, I probably would have thrown a temper tantrum over the accusation that I was possibly gay. Now, I find it amusing. It was a nice change.

My smile faltered a bit at Gisela's silence. She was staring at me as if something had astonished her.  
"Say that again." She commanded.  
"Say what again?" I asked genuinely confused.  
"The last thing you said," she said seriously.  
"Say what again?" I grinned at her teasingly.  
"No," she stressed. "You know what I'm talking about."  
"And the third is honeysuckle which means 'I love you warmly'?"  
"How do you know that?" she asked earnestly.  
"Mother made me study flowers and their meanings and some point in my life. I'm glad my knowledge is coming into use for once." I said wondering what her point was.  
"But how do you know I love you warmly?" She asked eagerly.  
"Because of your actions?" I answered uncertainly. I had chosen the flower because it symbolised love and love was a major part of weddings and besides, she asked me to pick a flower for love.  
"My actions?" She looked away and blushed.  
"Yes." I stared down at her trying to figure out why this seemed so important to her when she suddenly looked up and met my gaze straight on with a piercing, searching stare.  
"So," she began confidently. "Do you reciprocate my feelings?"  
"Well," I said with a nervous laugh. "If you tell me what feelings are in question here, I'm tell you whether I reciprocate them."  
She seemed to have not heard me or perhaps she had caught only a part of my question but her next question was crystal clear and precise. No doubt about that…  
"Do you love me romantically?"  
…and about its mental effect. I felt like a professional boxer had used my stomach as his punching bag. Did I _love_ her? Sure, I loved her. It felt strange to admit that but yes, I did but I wasn't sure if it was romantically or platonically. What I did know was that I cared for her and wanted her around for some time, possibly till death do us part. She was a good confidante and she was always around. She had good advice to give and kind words to sooth. She always seemed to know when to be firm and when to give in. And she'd be a wonderful mother. That last thought brought a tear and a hiccup for some reason but I didn't let them show. I looked down at her expectant face. It seemed to be crumbling slightly and I suddenly realised what my silence must look like.  
"I'd be glad to answer that question," I said taking her arm and steering her away from the gleeful Elizabeth, "in private." She followed me, her face an incomprehensible mask.  
"Oh and," I looked at Elizabeth over my shoulder, "the marriage is still on. The only person I'm ever going to marry is Gisela. I won't even marry Yuri which means that you better find someone else to love." I said quite firmly. I didn't want her getting any funny ideas.  
"You think I want to marry you?" she tittered. "Well I'm sure that would be quite an honour but I'm already engaged." She held up her left hand and there, glittered a modest engagement ring.  
"Oh," My pride went down a few notches. "Well then congratulations." I bent my head slightly and continued on my way with Gisela. She giggled in spite of herself. "Shut up," I groaned.

* * *

"So?" Gisela plopped herself down on our bed.  
"Well I think I should be honest with you and tell you exactly how I fell. I don't know if it will answer your question but this is the only way I really know how." I said looking straight at her. I wanted her to know that I was serious about this, that I didn't want to lose her over a little misunderstanding. Then I proceeded to tell her everything, even the bit about her being a wonderful mother. I was about to hold that back out of embarrassment but something made me say it. We both blushed when I did so I guess that counted for something.  
"Well." She took a deep breath and exhaled. She stared up at me with a bright smile. I felt happy. I guess I had done the right thing. "It wasn't what I was expecting but I think this is better that what I was expecting. I wanted a flat-out "Yes" or "No" but you did better. You explained everything and it made me realise something." She cocked her head sideways and leaned back on her hands. "Love isn't about saying those three words. I don't even know _what_ love is and I'm asking you to define it." She let out a wry laugh. "I thought I loved you," my heart sank. _Thought? As in the past tense?_ "Now," she jumped up and stood in front of me. "I _know_ I love you." As her words sank in, a warmth spread through my body. _She loves me! She loves me!_ My brain kept chanting that like a mantra.

I was overjoyed. I didn't know what to do so I just let my instincts take over. I clamped her to be in a giant bear hug and hugged and hugged her. I think we hugged for at least five minutes. I buried my face into her shoulder and tried to hold the tears back. I think this was the first time someone's ever said that they've loved me. Really and truly _loved_ me. And to tell you the truth, it was one of my best moments.

We parted and I just stared down at her, a soft smile on my face. She smiled at me.  
"Oh!" I suddenly remembered. It was embarrassing but I had to know. "You don't like Luke do you?" I asked anxiously.  
"Luke? Sure I do." She said as if that was obvious.  
"What?" I yelled. She tells me this after telling me she _loved_ me?  
She grinned and punched me lightly in shoulder. "I like Luke, I love you. There's a big difference there."  
"Oh right. There is." I grinned at her. "Just don't ever do that to me again, okay?"  
"Hm," she paused thoughtfully. "Nah~"

_To be continued…_

**The Ramblings of the Authoress:** _DON'T KILL ME! WAIT! I BEG YOU WAIT! THIS IS NOT THE END! You people calm and rational now? ^_^ The previous and this part might have been a little angsty but thanks for being patient with it, it had a point. And yes, it was necessary in a way. Or two ways. One way I can tell you (because it won't reveal the plot) is that this is to clear up ALL MISUNDERSTANDINGS! That's a half of the point of the angst. _

_And I know, you (you know who you are) said that you didn't like having love rivals, well this is in case you didn't receive the email yet or you didn't understand or something: This fanfiction was meant to be romance/humour. I think that's the genres, are they? Well nevermind, it's supposed to be those two MAINLY which means I'm not going to have Wolfram randomly sleeping with Elizabeth or some random prostitute or stripper (I've never seen one in the Demon Kingdom, have you? Hm…), nor am I going to do that to Gisela (with guys I mean. Not girls. Not even Luke)._

_One of my reviewers brought up a good point although I'm not sure he/she knew she did. He/she said that he/she was concerned about a certain aspect of my fanfic and so wrote a review and mention what he/she wasn't comfortable with. If there's a problem with my fanfiction (like grammatically, fandom-wise etc), I will take it into consideration. If it affects my plot HUGELY, then I might not be able to use your tip but if it helps make my fanfiction better (both for me and you guys), I will gladly use it (permitting that you allow me to)._

_Thank you for reading Sealed With A Slap! And sticking with me all the way and thank you for your wonderful reviews that want to make this story the best ever for you guys!_

**Uppie**

_PS: I'm going to put the Merchant of Venice quotes in when I revise S.W.A.S._


	21. Chapter 20: Spark

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Spark**  
-=:=-

_Smack!_

"Ow!" I yelled sitting up startled. I touched my nose gingerly. It stung a bit. I turned around angrily, still holding on to my nose, all ready to squash the _bug_ that did this and found Wolfram. I stared at him puzzled. He was lying dead to the world, an arm across his chest, looking adorably _un_manly in that pink nightgown of his. Aw, I wanted to run my hands through his soft looking hair. I prodded one stray curl that lay on his forehead. It moved back to its original position. I poked it again and suppressed a giggle. This was amusing, in a childish way.

_Smack!_

"Ow!" I yelled again, clutching my hand to myself and glared at his serene face. So _he_ was the culprit was he? Conning me into falling in love with him, making me want to do _anything_ to make him happy, making _me_ do silly things that made me happy. That little brat! I flung my hands down on the bed in exasperation. _Why_ hadn't His Majesty told me about Wolfram's night time habits? I buried my face into my hands and then ran a hand through my hair. It was no use blaming people. But I needed to find a way to cure Wolfram of these habits and find out if he has any more strange habits and cure those too. But wait, aren't these very same habits the things that make him endearing? In that case, shouldn't I leave them alone? Argh! I nearly pulled my cheeks down in my exasperation.

No, I must be firm. I will start with this habit and I'll leave the rest for later. But I must know what they are. There's no harm in that, right? I glanced worriedly at him before pushing off the bed and going to perform my daily morning ritual.

* * *

Hm…I pondered while watching him discretely. He was eating his breakfast, regally as usual. I stared at him between bites. He didn't seem to have any strange eating habits. Well that's good. A bit on the formal side but I can deal with that. Satisfied, I proceed to enjoy my bacon and eggs.

Unfortunately the peace was disrupted by none either than Lady Celi. I know she was an admiral Queen and a _pretty_ good mother (or so it seems) but she does have a knack for picking the most inopportune moments to talk about the most inappropriate of things. Like her obsession with asking Wolfram and I intimate dealing about our relationship, our engagement, our wedding and our children, two of which haven't even happened yet. Today, just when I had taken a bit of the most delicious combination of my bacon and eggs (I had never realised that Cook was such a good cook!), she brought up the wedding. Albeit, a bit hesitantly but still.  
"So, may I ask how are the wedding plans coming along?" she asked nervously and tried to hide her nervousness by dabbing her mouth with a napkin.  
Wolfram stared at her. "What wedding plans Mother?" he asked her genuinely confused.  
"Wolfie dear, _your_ wedding plans. Or haven't you started making them yet?" She asked, now twisting the napkin about.  
"Wolfram. How _could_ you?" Conrart asked with a teasing smile. Wolfram shot him a glare.  
"Yes Wolfram. How _could_ you make my daughter wait for so long? Or are you trying to keep her on her toes? I assure you, Gisela isn't-" Günter began completely missing the teasing note in Conrart's voice.  
"Father." I cut him off. "It's alright. If you and Lady Celi really want us to begin now, we will begin to make our weddings plans. But we do need help from experts in all areas of weddings to make it work." I said pleasantly.  
Wolfram stared at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He continued staring. I kept my eyebrow raised.  
"Oh! Why didn't you say so before? I'll get right on it!" Lady Celi said excitedly from her end of the table. She got up quickly and dumped the napkin on the table and with a dazzling smile, swept out of the room.  
"Well, well, well." The Great One muttered quietly looking down at his food. He looked up at us with a smile before taking a sip of his tea.

* * *

We were in the library and Wolfram hadn't stopped pacing yet. I sat myself quaintly down on a chair and watched him go back and forth with my eyes. Ever so often, he would stop, turn to me, mutter incoherently and then continue pacing. Finally he stopped and this time he appeared to have gathered his thoughts enough to speak coherently. I smiled a little smile and cocked my head a bit to the side and listened.

"Who gave you the permission to give my mother the permission to go ahead with the wedding plans?" He asked sombrely.  
"I did." I answered with slight cheek.  
"Shouldn't you have asked _me_ before conceding? Or did you forget who you're getting married to?" he asked moving about the room now.  
"I shouldn't have. By now we should know what the other has to say without consultation." I answered primly. "And I haven't forgotten that I'm marrying you."  
He stared at me in silent shock before recovering.  
"_Ahem,_" he cleared his throat noisily. "Quite so but I would still like to be asked out of courtesy."  
"Whatever you say Your Excellency." I said cheerfully with a roll of my eyes and a curtsy.  
He smirked at me.  
"And for the record, yes, we shall commence the wedding plans." He said loftily.  
I grinned and slung my arm through his. I turned slightly and flicked him on his nose. _'Payback'_, I thought smirking inwardly, watching him rub his nose indignantly. "Don't be so formal. After all, we're getting _married_. Formality is the _last_ thing we need."

* * *

Wolfram groaned and rubbed his eyes. We had just spent the whole evening going through all sorts of wedding preparations or actually, just changing the ones already made to our liking. Elizabeth's flower quest should have tipped us off to the underhand wedding plans Lady Celi had been carrying out but for some reason it didn't. Anyway, she (Lady Celi) had caterers and florists coming in all evening with samples of the flowers and food _she_ had chosen and every time we disagreed, we had at least a five minute argument about why we chose what we chose and why we _wanted_ what we chose and all else. She was upset because she had a theme planned out – a heroic sort of theme which seemed very suspicious on many levels.

Shaking my head, I wrenched my thought from the exhausting evening and laid down beside Wolfram. We stared up at the canopy. I lifted my hand and traced the designs in the air.  
"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked me quietly.  
"Drawing in the air." I answered equally quiet.  
"What are you drawing?" He asked softly.  
"I'm just tracing the designs on the canopy." I answered.  
"Oh. Well, it's a beautiful canopy." He said looking up at it.  
"Yes, it is." I felt lethargic.  
"Hm," he answered.  
"I'm scared about this marriage." I whispered not really realising what I said. The mood was so serene, it just slipped out.  
"Why?" he asked turning over to face me.  
"It's so new and it comes with so many responsibilities. I don't know if I'm ready for them. What if I'm a failure?" I asked softly.  
"Don't worry. I'm going to stick it out with you. I'm afraid too so I can't really offer any good advice. But," he said caressed my cheek with his finger. "I think we're going to do just fine." He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Yes," I agreed. "We're going to do _just_ fine."

* * *

_To be continued…_

The Ramblings of the Authoress: _Hopefully, that clears up everything. 'That' refers to 'to be continued…'. Oh, I love ellipses… ^_^ And sorry for delivery so late. I've been busy... :(_


	22. Chapter 21: Queer

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Queer**  
-=:=-

I picked up a bit of my crêpe with my fork and put it in my mouth. Slowly, I chewed. I kept getting this uncanny feeling as if someone was watching me but every time I looked around, everybody seemed engrossed in their own conversations. Hm, strange. I took another bite of my food and tuned the creepy feeling out.

I sighed mentally. "The wedding". Whenever I heard those two words, I always felt these mixed feelings and some of them weren't very positive. I mean, I felt _fear_! How is it possible for me, Wolfram von Bielefeld to feel _fear_? Fear is for cowards like the Wimp. I smirked at the thought. Then I brushed it away. I also felt uneasy about the whole idea. Don't get me wrong, Gisela was perfect and I loved her and this felt right. See this is the other side that I'm talking about. The thought of having her as my wife, having little Giselas and little Wolframs running around our feet! If I was a girl, I would have fainted from the happiness and the cuteness. It was around this point that my cheeks got a little warm and I realised that I was blushing so I tried to think of dull thoughts. It worked.

See what I mean? It's so controversial. I'm not going to postpone the wedding nor am I going to leave Gisela at the altar. That would be highly unethical and besides, I wouldn't dare do that to Gisela. First, because it's just not in my nature and secondly, if I did, I shiver to think of the revenge she'd deal out to me.

I looked up at this moment and found Gisela scrutinising me. I flashed her a hesitant, inquiring sort of smile. She just smiled back blindingly. _'That was queer,'_ I thought. I tore my gaze away from her a moment and noticed Conrart and the Great One sharing knowing glances. I glared at them but they just smiled serenely at me. They were so infuriating at times.

After making sure nobody was staring at me, I drifted back into my thoughts again. Mother asked me some wedding questions and I answered them shortly without really thinking. Nobody looked amused or in Gisela's case, ready to kill me so I assumed I made the right choices. I fished about for a solution to my problem and came up empty. Then finally I lit upon Gisela. After all the problem concerned her and isn't communication part of a healthy relationship? With that in mind, I set out to corner her after breakfast.

That was hard because of the wedding preparations. The hard part was getting her alone.

* * *

They had finally left me alone. I leaned back against with a sigh of relief when two white handkerchiefs were thrust into my face. I nearly yelped and fell back against the fall. The handkerchiefs moved away to show one of those _moe_ maids. Mentally, I groaned in exasperation. Physically, I put a stiff smile.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Which one do you want, Your Excellency? Cream or Ivory?" she asked demurely. I stared at her wondering what was wrong with her.  
"For what purpose is this?" I asked cautiously.  
"For your wedding, Your Excellency." She said politely and seemed to be hiding a smirk behind a handkerchief.  
"Well then," I said hiding my irritation behind courtesy. "I think my fiancée would be able to make a sounder so it would be better to seek her opinion. Good day." I dismissed her and walked off. Really, the nerve of these maids.

Suddenly a hand covered my eyes and I groaned. What _now_?  
"Guess who~" said a familiar voice. My annoyance turned into happiness although I didn't show it.  
"Gisela." I said artlessly.  
"Oh~" she groaned disappointedly and when I turned around, she had her mouth bunched up in a pout. "Maybe I should change my voice next time. That way it won't be so easy for you to guess."  
"Hm," I said dismissing her argument. "I need to talk to you."  
"About what?" she asked lifting her head up to look at me thoughtfully.  
"The wedding." I said calmly although I didn't feel so calm when she fixed me with an intimidating stare.  
"What about it?" she asked in a sweet tone with a deadly undertone.  
I snuck a look around to see if anyone was nearby. This wasn't exactly the privacy I was looking for what with the servants so nearby but it would have to do. I needed to get this off my chest.  
"I feel queer about it." I confessed.  
"Queer?" she repeated, her eyebrow knitting together. "What do you mean?"  
"Whenever I think about the wedding, I get this queer feeling inside me. It's a kind of sad/happy feeling. It's confusing." I said honestly.  
"Do you want to call the wedding off?" she asked eyes narrowed.  
"No!" I said vehemently. She relaxed. "It's a kind of scared feeling, like what we discussed before. But this sort of fear feels different. It's more like I'm afraid of losing you." I looked away.  
"Losing me? How would you lose me? Do you mean like getting lost in the wilderness, that kind of loss?" she asked jokingly.  
"No," I offered a wan smile. "I'm afraid of losing you because of anything silly arguments or misunderstandings that we might have in the future. I'm afraid that we won't be able to rectify it, to communicate."  
"Oh," she got quiet. Then she stepped forward and slung her arms around me and hugged me to her tightly. I put my arms around her too. We stood there together for a while before she pulled back and looked at me. "Thank you," she said. "I had been worrying about the same thing but this conversation proves that we'll be able to work things out so don't worry." She smiled at me. Then she pushed a curl off my forehead. "Okay, future hubby?" she said and before I could figure out what was happening, she leaned forward and pinched my cheeks. When I yelped and clapped my hand to my cheek, thereby letting her go, she ran a little ways before turning around and sticking her tongue out at me. I smirked at her before letting out a yell and chased her around the castle.

* * *

_To be continued…_

The Ramblings of the Authoress: My excuse: 5 hr 30 mins/day of Summer School. HETALIA! *runs around crazily*


	23. Chapter 22: Habits

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Habits  
**-=:=-

I dabbed my mouth with my napkins and scrutinised Wolfram like a Sergeant from behind it. I stared at his blue uniformed chest to the adorable little white handkerchief he wore tuck into his collar. It was a nice touch. Then my gaze moved upwards and I stared at his perfect face. How could he look so perfect? It made me want to reach across the table and pinch those pale cheeks to see if they even changed colour. He looked like a ghost. Oh my, my fiancé looks like a ghost. I hope I don't wake up in the middle of a gruelling nightmare, mistake him for a ghost and shriek like a banshee. _'That would be embarrassing,'_ I thought dabbing at my mouth thoughtfully.

I watched him reach with his fork and put his food into his mouth daintily. _'Argh!'_ I didn't know whether I wanted to strangle him or squeeze him to death. It was so adorable! I suddenly realised exactly what I was thinking and nearly hit myself with my napkin. What if he could hear my thoughts? Nevermind the fact that that was impossible. Wolfram chose that moment to aim an inquisitive stare at me while he continued conversing with Lady Celi. A blush reddened my cheeks and I hid behind my napkin again.

I put down the napkin after my cheeks had returned to their normal colour and resumed eating, in a rather frantic manner if the disapproving stare from my father and the amused one from the Great One were anything to go by.

* * *

We were in our room surrounded by yards of various cloths and maids and the air was scented with the cornucopia of flowers. I had decided to undertake the task of discovering all of Wolfram's "quirks" aka his _habits_ sometime during breakfast. I stared at him now unabashedly. He was being bombarded with different shades of white cloth and different designs. I observed him. He seemed his usual, slightly aloof self, his "public" self. But I could see the slight twitching of his eyebrows which was a dead giveaway. He was uncomfortable but he was too polite to tell them to get out of his personal space. It gave me a sense of accomplishment to know that I could read Wolfram so well. Then an alarming thought occurred to me. If I could read him so well, who's to say I wasn't an open book to him?

I gasped and grabbing the nearest item the maid was holding and buried my face in it. Then I felt a soft tickle on my nose and pulling away, realised that I had stuck my nose in a rose. I glanced up at the maid who just smiled patiently. I guess she was used to strange behaviour. After all, she worked at here at Covenant Castle. I offered her an embarrassed smile which she returned. Only hers was more perfunctionary.

I turned back down to the group of flowers I was holding. Why was I holding flowers again? Hadn't we already dealt with the flowers? Or maybe that was just the wedding bouquet.  
"Excuse me," I said the maid politely. "Exactly where are these flowers going?"  
"These are for the reception, my Lady." She answered courteously.  
"Oh," I said. "Do you have a list of all the allergies our guests have?"  
"No, my Lady." She answered looking slightly puzzled.  
"Well, could you get a list compiled? It wouldn't be a good idea to have flowers that people are allergic to at the reception. It would quite spoil it." I said, fingering the petals of a nearby zinnia.  
"As you wish, my Lady," she said with a curtsy. I noticed her sneaking an impressed glance back at me and I hid my triumph behind the zinnia. I just proved that I could make sound decisions. That made me feel better about this whole marriage. I had told Wolfram that I had felt "queer" to use his words too. This is what _I_ felt "queer" about: I felt incapable of performing my duties as Lady Gisela von Bielefeld and this just proved that I might just be able to do my duties right.

I had managed to shirk off most of the seriousness and duty and just be myself and do what I wanted as Gisela. Not Lady Gisela von Christ, daughter of Lord Gunter von Christ but as myself. When Father first adopted me, he tried his very best to turn me into a prim and proper little lady but his efforts were in vain. All the ladylike customs that were forced on to me just made me rebel. It wasn't that I disliked him or anything. I knew that he had done that only with the best of intentions. It's just that it wasn't me. I felt more at home at the stables than at a tea party.

I never really had any friends my age growing up, not that kind that you confided in at least. I began to despair ever finding a friend until I stumbled upon sweet, innocent, _arrogant_ little Wolfram. A smile touched my lips as fond memories rushed back to me. That stance of his that radiated power, arrogance and beauty as well that made me fall in love with him. A slight blush rushed to my cheeks. I can't believe I'm getting married to him! And so soon! I clapped my hands to my cheeks and rubbed them, trying to stop blushing. Really, I was acting like a foolish little girl with a crush. This had to stop!

I looked up still holding my cheeks and noticed a soft smile on Wolfram's lips. He was watching me while holding a conversation with one of the maids. I plastered a blinding smile on my face and waved at him. His smile flickered to a smirk for a moment before he lifted his hand in a half-wave.

At that moment the maid came back with the list. I turned to her grateful for the interruption. I took the proffered list and looked over it. Then up at her in surprise.  
"This is really thorough. Thank you." I said gratified. I put the paper down on the table and pulled the bundle of flowers to me and sorted them out between cursory glances at the paper.

* * *

It was lunchtime. I ate slowly, watching Wolfram, now thoroughly satisfied that he had no strange eating habits to speak of. After lunch, I joined him for a stroll through the fields and forest nearby.

We strolled quietly, both of us in our own world. Wolfram walked forward broodingly while I stared up at the bright sky. Suddenly I stumbled and all I saw was the ground rushing up to me when Wolfram caught my hand firmly and yanked me up against his chest. I flushed again. Mentally I chastised myself for acting so clumsy before turning around with a weak smile. He just raised an eyebrow at me. I just let out a nervous chuckle before prying myself out of his hands and dusting myself although I hadn't fallen. I straightened up stiffly and tried to ran a hand through my hair then I realised that it was in a plait when it got stuck. I tugged my hand out abruptly and a few stray strands of hair fell out of the plait. I reached up to brush them aside but Wolfram got there before me. My hand bumped into his as he caught hold of the strand of hair and gently curved it behind my ear looking completely emotional all the while. I stared up at him. Then he glanced down at me inquisitively. I let out another nervous chuckle and said:  
"It's nothing. I'm just feeling disorientated today."  
"Did anything happen?" he asked letting his hand fall to his side before turning to face our previous course through the grass. He continued walking. I jogged a bit to catch up with him and then matched his pace with my hand clasped behind my back like a school girl.  
"No, nothing." I said.  
He turned a doubtful look at me.  
"Well maybe something…" I trailed off looking away.  
He looked pleased, happy to be right. He turned back to face the approaching forest, waiting for me to continue.  
"I-" I began and stopped. I can't tell him about my "habit" obsession. He might not laugh at it but it would probably affect his behaviour and I won't get honest results so I'll just say, "I'm acting like an idiot."  
He flung an amused glance my way.  
"That I agree with." He said with a nod. I glared at the side of his face. I could just see that smirk spreading across. I crossed my arms across my chest huffily.  
"I can't help it." I said crossly.  
"That I don't agree with." He said seriously. "You're one of the few non-idiotic people I know. Non-idiotic people don't become idiots without reason." I sweatdropped mentally. Why couldn't he just say "sensible"? "Non-idiotic" just made me feel even more of an idiot. "So what's your reason?"  
"What?" I asked without thinking. Then I backtracked. "Oh. You."  
"Me?" he asked. "What about me?"  
"You're just a part of it." I said nonsensically. "If I said that you disorientated me, would you believe that?"  
"I do?" he asked surprised. He stopped and turned to face me. "Really?" he had a sort of eager look on his face.  
"You do." I said slowly wondering where this was going but kind of happy that I distracted him. Somewhat at least.  
"Oh." He looked flustered and happy. He half turned and ran a hand through his hair. He turned back to me again and turned to face the forest with this goofy smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow. I wonder if this is what he considers "idiotic". I guess he did because he suddenly spun to face me and stared at me as if suddenly realised I was standing there and paused. Then he spun around hurriedly to face the forest. He pointed to it. "Do you want to go there? Let's go." He said and hurried towards it. I had to almost run to keep up with his fast pace.  
"Hey Wolfram!" I called. "Wait up!" But he continued at the same rate until he reached the forest. When we got there, he climbed up the exact same tree that we had sat on all those months ago when I had gone to console him after that bout with his mother. I stood below the tree and stared up before spying him on the exact same branch we had sat on before. I walked up to tree and started to climb until I reached the branch that I had sat on before. I eased myself down and leaned against the tree branch. For moments we just sat there in silence. Then it struck me. This was a habit! Hm, I contemplated the tree. It was kind of an inconvenient place to clear thoughts because it was outside, across a large field and in a forest, in a high place. But if it helped Wolfram, so be it.

I got bored and so I played with a little piece of wood that was sticking out beside me on the trunk. I pulled it out and it left a rut. I contemplated the rut before an idea struck me. I thought of those hearts that people carved into trees. Maybe I should try drawing one. So I set to work, pulling little pieces of the tree out meticulously until I had the rough outline of a heart. I glanced at Wolfram but he was still in his own world. Quietly, I set to work carving out letters. I got the "W" down first and stared fondly at it. Then I got to the "&" and when that was down, I scrapped out "G". Suddenly, Wolfram stirred and I nearly fell off the branch. I clutched at the tree in a bear hug and steadied myself.  
"Hey Wolfram?" I asked cautiously peering around at him.  
"Yes?" he asked quietly.  
"Are you done or do you need more time?" I asked.  
"I'm done." He turned to look at me over his shoulder. "Thank you." He said with a small smile.  
"For what?" I asked genuinely baffled.  
"For being you." He said.  
"Thank you?" I asked confusedly.  
He just smiled and began to climb down the tree. I suddenly realised that the carving was in full sight and wrapped my arms around the tree and tried to shield it with my body. He paused in his down climb and noticing my strange position flashed an amused smile my way before climbing all the way down. After making sure he was on the ground, I climbed down and dusted myself off. Then I realised that he was staring at me. I looked up into his intense stare.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Do you want me to carry you again?" He asked.  
"What? No, no, no!" I said waving my hands about in dissention.  
He grinned. "What about as tradition?" I paused in my waving. "Tradition?" I asked dumbly.  
"Tradition." He confirmed.  
"Alright." I said grinning myself. I let myself be picked up by him and he started walking. Then I realised that he was going to have to carry me all that way. It would be tremendous burden. I turned to face him.  
"Wolfram. You don't have to carry me all the way. I'm too heavy." I said worriedly.  
"Don't worry." He said. "Just relax and enjoy it this once. I promise I won't make a habit of it. There, are you happy?"  
"Yes. Long as you don't make a habit of it." I said, smiling at the coincidence. I settled myself into his arms and reached up and played with his hair. I felt so happy. This was one side of Wolfram I had never seen before and the side he never showed anyone else as far as I know. It gave me a warm feeling to know that he could be this open with me. It made me feel happy. I hope we create many good habits like these in the future.

* * *

_To be continued…_

The Ramblings of the Authoress:_ Hello! I'm sorry it's so late but I was doing a summer course and it's been a lot of work to balance summer and the coursework together and I have my exams coming up too. I'll try to publish on Monday this coming week. The week after, the chapter will come out on Tuesday because I won't have access to the internet on Monday. _


	24. Chapter 23: Trigger

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Trigger  
**-=:=-

I was walking around the halls, taking a breath of fresh air when I heard a giggle. I stopped shot and turned around to see who it was. It was Elizabeth and she was with that snivelling creature, Luke. They had their heads together and he was playing with her ring and murmuring words into her ear which just made her giggle all the more. I raised an eyebrow. What _is_ she doing cavorting about with that Casanova when she had a fiancé? I pity him, whoever he is.

I continued on, those two no longer of interest to me. I walked on until I reached the library. Pushing the doors open, I stepped in and shut them quietly behind me. I walked over to the large window that overlooked the grounds and the field and forest beyond and stared out. It was a cool day, today but then again, it was autumn. I reached out with one hand and touched the glass. It left an wet imprint on the slightly foggy pane. I sighed, breathing out and my breath fogged the glass. I just stared unseeingly at the fog.

"Good afternoon."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I spun around. The Great One, Murata, Yuri called him, was sitting in a comfy looking leather armchair facing the window. I hadn't even noticed him. I wondered where my senses had been.

"Good afternoon to you too." I answered stiffly. "May I help you?" I asked.  
"No, not really." He said artlessly. He caressed the cover of a nearby book with his fingertips. "May I help _you_?"  
"I don't need any help, thank you very much." I said curtly.  
He raised his eyebrow and smiled patronisingly. "I think you do." He said calmly.  
"I assure you, I don't." I replied, narrowing my eyes. What was his problem? He's the Great One. Why is he acting so _dumb_?  
He just smiled that degrading smile again before pushing himself up, off the chair. He stood, folding his arms across his chest and stared at me.  
"Then I'll just ask you some questions. You don't mind, do you?" he asked walking over to the bookshelf.  
"I don't mind." I said following him with my eyes. He was acting very strange.  
"You fall in love very easily, don't you?" He asked abruptly.  
"What?" I exclaimed angered. "I don't!"  
He smiled again. "Calm down. You do so. It didn't take very long for you to fall in love with Yuri although you claimed to have hated him and now he's gone, you haven't wasted much time falling in love with Gisela. Suspicious, isn't it?"  
I stared at him in disbelief. "How is it suspicious? I fell in love with Gisela because I truly loved her. Yuri was just my friend."  
"But yet you used to get so jealous. If I remembered correctly, you even got jealous of a dolphin once." He said pointedly. I flushed.  
"Yes, so? That was all in the past. What's your point?" I asked irritated.  
"I'm just making sure that you know what you're doing. Marriage is a serious commitment." He said seriously.  
"I know that." I felt insulted. Why was he treating me like a child? I was 72 years old!  
"I don't want Gisela to get hurt. She's a nice girl." He said staring at me. It seemed like her was looking right through me.  
"I won't hurt her. If you don't mind me asking, why are _you_ doing this? I would have expected Günter to do this." I said.  
"He doesn't have the guts to do it. You're still his superior you know. Inspite of the fact that Gisela's his daughter, she's still his adopted daughter. He doesn't really know how to deal with her on that basis. He thinks that he would be interfering if he did this so I just opted to do it for him." He smiled.  
"That's very noble of you." I said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Thank you." He smiled once more and then walked over to the table beside the armchair and pulled out a small rectangular, grey box like device from underneath the book he had been caressing. There was a red light glowing on it. He pushed a button and it went off. I just watched him curiously.  
"What is that?" I asked suspiciously.  
"This? Oh, it's nothing." He said walking over to the door. He opened it and turned back to look at me once more. "One more question before I go. If you claim you love Gisela now, then what do you feel for Yuri?" He smiled again. "Good afternoon." Then he shut the door with a resounding bang.

* * *

I stared at me, my peace of mind shattered. It had been so peaceful before he came. Why did he have to show up her? It had been such a nice day too. I turned around and pressed my forehead against the cool glass. I needed to calm down. I didn't have to think about the question, it was of no consequence to me now. Yuri was of no consequence to me. He was just a former fiancé who abandoned me, someone I didn't care about. Yes, that right. I don't care about him. Then why was I thinking about this so much?

Argh! I clutched at my hair. Then I let go. I don't want my beautiful hair spoiled over this. Let's think about this rationally. I just used to think I loved Yuri but I don't really. Whatever it was, it's not love. I laughed nervously. Yes, yes, that's exactly what it is. I took a deep breath and stood ramrod straight, holding my breath in. Then I let it out with a whoosh. It was no good. That question was stuck in my head.

I stormed out of the library, banging the doors behind and paced down the corridor. I passed the giggling Luke and Elizabeth who had the gall to ask me what's wrong. I ignored them and stomped on down the corridor. All those feelings of hurt and rejections were flooding in. Why, oh why didn't I just sort them out as soon as he left? Why did I have to wait until it was barely weeks until my wedding to Gisela to try and figure them out? I grunted in frustration and stomped into the courtyard, passing one concerned Mother on my way.

I tromped across the field and into the forest and up the tree before stopping. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. My anger hadn't abated one bit. I dropped my head into my hands. Why did he have to ask me that question? Why?

* * *

_To be continued…_

The Ramblings of the Authoress:_ Hello! I'm sorry it's so late. Again. Bear with me, it's not much longer until the end and I'll try to do something exciting. *sigh* Summer school is such a strain… Thank goodness, it's over. I'm never doing it again. Ever._


	25. Chapter 24: Worry

Disclaimer: Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Worry**  
-=:=-

Today was a perfect example of why autumn was my favourite season. Ithad been raining all day and it hadn't let up yet. I know, I know. "Rain" is supposed to be dreary and gray and all that but I love rain. I would have run out and danced around until I got drenched to my skin but that would mean ruining the beautiful wedding dress I had on. It was a small sacrifice but I had to make it.

I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. I had been left alone for a moment while the fitters went to find more pins or whatever it was they were sticking into the dress. I smoothed down imaginary wrinkles in the perfect skirt. The skirt clung to my legs, "accentuating the length" or so Lady Celi had said. When I first saw the dress, I thought I would look like a walking fish because it was done in a "fishtail" cut. From waist down, the dress looked exactly like a fish's tail, right down to the little train at the end.

I was spinning back and forth in half-turns, trying to make the tail go swish, swish. I giggled when it did and swished about some more. I heard someone opening the door and hurriedly composed myself.  
"Ahem," I cleared my throat. Then I looked up and froze. Wolfram was standing in the door way with a vacant look on his face.  
"Wolfram!" I gasped when I regained control of my thought processes. I stepped down from the little stand the fitters had made me stand on and rushed to him. Halfway there I remembered the train and grabbing what little loose material I could, hiked my skirt off the floor and walked the rest of the way to him. He was still standing there, holding on to the doorknob when I reached him.  
"You do know that it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding, don't you? I asked good-naturedly.  
"Hm?" Wolfram asked distractedly. I let go of my dress and reached up to touch his forehead.  
"Are you sick?" I asked concerned.  
"What? No," he said and reaching up, pulled my hand off his forehead, still looking spaced out.  
"Then what is it?" I questioned.  
"What is what?" he asked.  
"You look out of it. Is there something on your mind?" I reached up and touched his cheek.  
"No!" He denied vehemently. Startled, I dropped my hand. He must have noticed because he put his arms on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He said firmly. Then he dropped his hands and a wry grin appeared on his face. "But you were right, I was spaced out. So spaced out, I don't remember what your wedding dress looks like even though you're standing in front of me dressed in it this very moment. Now, let me leave before I do remember and get cursed with ill fortune." He smiled at me before stepping out backwards and shutting the door behind him. I just stared at the door, a confused smile on my face. What was all that about?

Although he did say he was fine, his behaviour said otherwise. Remembering that the window overlooked the courtyard, I walked over to it and opened it since the rain had obscured the glass. I leaned out, careful not to let any rain fall on my dress.

I scanned the courtyard and from top to bottom. No sign of Wolfram. Just as I was about to close it, I caught sight of a yellow flash. I leaned back out, careful not to be seen. It was Wolfram. He was hurrying across the courtyard, seeming oblivious to the rain. I wondered if I should call out to him and throw down an umbrella or something but he was already out of hearing distance before I came to a decision.

I turned away from the window to go run after him with an umbrella and nearly tripped. I had forgotten about my beautiful but cumbersome dress. I sighed and walked slowly back to the window. I glanced worriedly in the direction Wolfram had gone. I wish I could have been of more help to him. I sighed. Then suddenly I was hit with a sudden burst of anger. I wish _he_ would be more sensible! Why couldn't he just be more responsible? Then I felt remorseful. How could I think such thoughts about Wolfram? He's always been so sensible. Okay maybe not always but sensible enough.

I turned away from the window and walked over to the stand and sat down, careful of my dress. I propped my elbows on my knees and dropped my chin it my hands and sighed again. I had to admit, his behaviour had been worrying me lately. He had been disappearing at all parts of the day for unusual periods of time with no explanation and nobody knew where he went. I had a feeling that he was visiting the tree and that worried me even more. He's only ever gone to the tree when something been bothering him and ever since our engagement, he had been taking me with him. He hasn't taken me these past few times he's disappeared.

That wasn't the only problem. He hadn't been much of a conversationalist lately. Nowadays, whenever I ask him a question, all I get is a abrupt "yes" or "no". He hardly ever elaborates. Any questions as to whether he was feeling okay always ended in the same manner, "I'm fine, don't worry" or something along those lines.

I huffed. Why was he being so difficult and close-minded? His being my fiancé just made things worse what with our wedding day only a month away. One of the key aspects of a good marriage is communication and if he can't tell me what's wrong, that goes out of the window. I admire Lady Celi but I do _not_ want to end up like her. I want just one faithful husband and I'm happy. Wolfram becoming that husband was pure good luck but now I wasn't so sure. We had had a wonderful friendship before all this and I didn't want to ruin that. It seemed like I had always felt romantically towards him but was just unaware of it. When I accidentally slapped him and realised that I was now engaged to him, I wanted to take my chances and see if Wolfram felt anything more for me like I did for him. And he seemed to reciprocate my feelings even though he hadn't said so. I wouldn't have continued with the engagement otherwise.

I sighed again. What had happened to him?

* * *

_To be continued…_

The Ramblings of the Authoress:_ ^/^ I'm drawing a picture of Gisela in her wedding dress. But I warn you, my drawing skills aren't really the best there are so… it might just turn out completely awful or totally beautiful but not at all like I pictured it when I started drawing. But I really, really want to draw this and the cover I made up at 2:00AM in the morning for this story. WHY DIDN'T I PRACTICE DRAWING MORE WHEN I COULD HAVE? AND WHERE'S THAT ART BOOK GONE TO? *sigh*_


	26. Chapter 25: Resolution

_Disclaimer: Tomo Takabayashi's Kyo Kara Maoh/God (?) Save Our King and William Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice do not belong to me._

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
Sealed With A Slap_!  
__Unknown Personality  
_-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Resolution**  
-=:=-

_Giddy in spirit, still gazing in a doubt  
Whether those peals of praise be his or no;  
So, thrice-fair lady, stand I, even so,  
As doubtful whether I see be true,  
Until confirm'd, sign'd, ratified by you.  
_The Merchant of Venice (3.2, 144-148)

-=:=-

Just my luck. First of all, I walked in on Gisela in her wedding gown and spaced out. She looked so worried and she has every right to be. I mean, she's marrying me! Me, the man who can't make up his mind as to whether he was in love with her or with his former fiancé who, let's not forget was a guy. Me, the man who's confused about his feelings merely _weeks_ before his wedding!

Oh, and now it's raining to top everything. 'I need my tree!' I mentally screamed. Anything to sort out and get rid of this stupid confusion. I stalked across the courtyard and headed for the nearest corridor, my thoughts in a terrible muddle. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I noticed something strange. I spun around and walked back to where I had seen the miracle. It was a little flower, blooming in the rain. I stopped, then sat down on my haunches and peered at it closely. I poked it with my finger. It didn't disintegrate on me. It just bounced back. I smiled slightly, awed, my confusion temporarily forgotten.

At peace, all because of a little flower, I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sky. The rain pattered down on me. It didn't seem so horrible anymore. In fact it seemed cleansing, pure. I opened my eyes slowly and gazed up at the beautiful gray sky and caught sight of the window of the room Gisela had been in. I smiled.

Everything came rushing back at the sight of the bare window. Gisela! What if she decided to come after me in this rain? She would get sick again! I can't let that happen! I got up and threaded my way carefully across the muddy courtyard. As soon as I reached stone ground, I started running. I headed for the room I'd last seen her in. Getting agitated, (these corridors were endless!), I decided to take a shot cut. Too late I realised where it took me past.

* * *

I pushed open a door and froze. This was Yuri's part of the castle. I guess it still is even though he's disappeared back to his world. I smiled bitterly. No matter what I did, I wasn't enough, was I? I took a step in and shut the door behind me. Resolutely, I strode down the corridor, determined to get to Gisela but the memories were too strong.

Less than halfway through, my steps faltered, right in front of the room Yuri and I had shared. I turned to the door hesitantly. I placed my hand on the wood and caressed it. It was worn and cut in places. I smiled sadly, remembering all the abuse all of us, especially me had put that door through. Really, nobody seemed to remember to open the door properly. They always had to fling it open and barge in. I placed my hand on the knob and pushed it open.

It opened, but with creaks and groans. I gazes up at the hinges. I guess nobody had bothered to oil them. Makes sense. After all, neither Yuri nor I have been in here for months and if all goes well, we'll never have to come in here again. I stepped inside and was instantly hit with numerous memories of Yuri and me. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I patted the bed beside me. It was soft. I fingered the cloth between my fingers. Ah, beautiful.

I sighed, thinking happily of Yuri and all the adventures we had together. All the happiness and tears we shared. And my jealous fits and his freaked out reaction to them. I remember the first day he woke up and found me in his bed. His expression had been priceless! Of course, thinking back to the way I overeacted makes me blush. I feel so embarrassed at my behaviour. Ugh, I was such a kid!

I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to the window and looked out at the view. Breathtaking. Funny, I don't remember ever looking at the view. Is it possible I've never looked, actually _looked_ out of this window in all the time I spent here? I let out a short snort of incredulous laughter. Imagine that!

I looked down and noticed the stables tucked away in a corner. Hm, I sure travelled a lot on those horses. It's funny I can get on, ride for hours and get off again as if it was nothing. I'm pretty sure I wasn't such an ace on my first try. I smirked when I remember all the adventures we had. One of our earliest had been to Small Cimarron. Gisela was on that trip, if I remember correctly. Oh, she really gets mad, doesn't she? Surprisingly, she hasn't tuned into her dark side lately. Thank goodness, I'm scared witless of it. I hope it isn't obvious, that would be _really_ embarrassing.

I leaned my head on the cold glass, just like I had done before Murata decided to drop the big question on my head. I sighed. I better go find Gisela and sort everything out. I know she must have noticed something no matter how much I've tried to hide it. And I know that she's going to worry and if I don't sort if out, she might take my moodiness the wrong way and I want to avoid that disaster at all costs. She's always been so perceptive, even when we were kids but she does have her crazy moments.

I pulled away from the glass, letting my hand linger on the glass for a few moments before turning and slowly walking back to the door. I paused before turning to look back at the room one last time, my hand on the door. I lingered, taking in the smell and sight of the room and remembering the touch of the majestic furniture. I really do miss Yuri. I wish he would come back. It always feels like there's something missing when he's gone. My lips twisted into a melancholic smile, sadness creeping through my body, nostalgia bringing back cherished memories. I felt myself sinking into comfortable heartrending nostalgia. Slowly, slowly, _slowly…_

"_Wolfram!"_

Startled out of my reverie, I glanced around. Who was that?

"_Wolfram!"_

The voice rang out again. Louder and closer this time.  
"Gisela?" I murmured in surprise, getting up. Slowly, I walked to the door and looked out. She was tearing down the corridor, her clothes looking as she had just flung them on. Her shirt was scandalously unbuttoned, showing more skin than people should see. Scandalised, I hurried to meet her halfway and blushing, arranged her shirt in a more conservative way. She ignored my hands and embarrassed and panting, asked:  
"Are you going to call it off?"  
"Huh?" I paused in confusion.  
"Did you find someone else? Who is it? Is it a guy? Wait, it _is_ a guy, right? How could you?" She shot questions at me without giving me even a second to answer.  
"Gisela…"  
"Wolfram!" she growled. Wait, growled? I looked at her and nearly cowered. Why? Why now?  
I had spoken too soon. She has given into her dark side. My skin broke out in goosebumps and I stared at her in _well-disguised_ terror.  
"Where has your sense gone?" she growled angrily.  
"Um," I looked away. "Nowhere?" I said unsurely, staring at a marble pillar.  
She glared at me. "Don't get smart with me. Who are you seeing?"  
See, _this_ is what I meant by "crazy moments". I gulped.  
"No-no one." I stammered.  
She narrowed her eyes at me.  
"Really." I insisted. "I would never cheat on anyone, _especially_ you." I emphasised on "especially" hoping it would put her in a slightly better mood. It seemed to.  
"Okay," she said softening her voice. The tension and anger left her body and she slumped a bit forward. I caught her as she tipped forward and fell into my arms. Few seconds later, she lifted her head wearily and smiled an adorable sleepy smile at me.  
"Aw, how romantic of you!" she cooed, swatting playfully at my arm. I just smiled wryly and helped her steady herself. When she was steady, she stood and stared at me with a disarming smile, as if waiting for me to say something. I sighed. Might as well get it over and done with.

"I'm not seeing anyone." I began. She cocked her head to one side inquisitively, one hand holding on to other loosely behind her back like a little girl. "Murata interrogated me." I said by way of explanation. She just raised an eyebrow. I continued, "He basically gave me the third degree and an ultimatum: love you unconditionally or _else_. Günter would have done it but for some reason, he couldn't." I don't think it would have been a good idea to say that I thought he was too cowardly to do it, not if Gisela was this close to letting her evil side loose on me. Thank you, but no, thank you.  
"So why were you so upset?" she inquired.  
"Just before he was leaving, he flung this question at me and told me to think about it." I paused, watching her, wondering if she'd let me get away with ambiguity. "And so I have. That's why I've been so _vacant_ lately."  
"What was the question?" I nearly dropped my face in my hands. So close! But trust her perceptive nature to kick in _now_. I groaned mentally before looking up and fixing her with my gaze. I have to make a clean breast of things. That's the only way I'll ever get complete peace. I took a deep steadying breath before I answered.  
"He asked me this: "If you claim you love Gisela now, then what do you feel for Shibuya?" That's it, verbatim." I avoided her eyes, afraid of how she would react. "I'll admit that it… _unsettled_ me."  
Gisela snorted in disbelief.  
"It bothered me day and night." I rephrased. She didn't do or say anything. I continued. "After we got engaged, I shoved Yuri into the deepest, darkness recesses of my mind. I didn't want to think about him, and the more time I spent getting to know you, the less time I had for him and thoughts of him. So I just never thought about my feelings nor did I spend time trying to sort out what my feelings were. When he was around, I was convinced what I felt for him was love, of the deepest, truest kind. Then he left and I got engaged to you. I fell in love with you. Love I feel is of the deepest, truest kind. I had clean forgotten that I had once loved Yuri that same way. Then Murata dropped the bomb in his usual dramatic way and I was flung into a churning vat of turmoil."

"Who did I love? I felt so horrible because I couldn't bring myself to choose between both of you. I didn't _want_ to choose but with our wedding looming-" I broke off, startled by the glare that had settled on her face and went over my words. Oh! "Mere weeks away," I paused. The intensity of the glare had lessened. I continued, "I had to make a choice and fast. I'm not sure when I realised it but I did. I don't quite know how to explain it to you." I paused, searching to find the words.  
"Try." Gisela said, arm crossed across her chest as she leaned against the pillar.  
"When Yuri left, I felt disheartened and sad but I bounced back quickly enough. Then I fell in love with you." I smiled at her as I uncrossed her arms and held her hands in mine. "I even took you up my tree. I've never taken Yuri there. I think that shows that I trust you more than I trust Yuri. You've always been there for me in times of distress and times of joy. I've known you for so long and yet I discover new things about you every day. I worry for your health. _What_ were you _doing_ running about the castle like that?" I derailed from the topic. "You might have caught a cold! Or worse yet, your Father might send Murata to drown me or something." I looked away with a shudder. Gisela laughed. I looked back at her and grinned cheerfully too.

"Anyway," I nudged her to stop laughing. She subsided but kept letting out cute little staccato chuckles. I tried to remain serious but failed miserably. "You notice quirks about me that no one else does. Do you remember what you said to me that day on the ship when I ate the common octopus food?"  
Gisela stopped mid-chuckle and smile affectionately at me. "I remember." She said fondly. "I'm proud of you for getting off your high horse."  
I smiled at the joke. She looked at me with a puzzled smile on her face but I shook my head. Now was not the time. "That's what I mean. And you're _definitely_ not afraid to scold me when I'm doing the wrong thing." I shivered remembering my recent brush with her dark side. Her expression became more perplexed.  
"When did I do that?" she asked.  
"Many times. Don't worry, you always find _some_ way to let me know I'm being stupid."  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she looked alarmed.  
I sighed. "Don't worry about it." It didn't seem like this conversation liked staying on topic. I made another attempt to get back to the point. "_Anyway_, these are all the reasons _why_ I'm marrying you. I was never going to marry just because Mother wanted me to. That was just an added blessing. Oh! I forgot about Gunter! What does he have to say about our marriage? Oh!" I groaned. How could I have forgotten?  
Gisela patted me on my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. I asked him because I knew you'd forget." I just stared at her, not sure if I should be offended or relieved. "He just squawked about incoherently before calming down and telling me that we had his blessing although he didn't seem very happy about it…" she trailed off, looking thoughtful. I just gaped at her. "Oh well." She smiled at me. "So that's taken care off. Is there anything more you want to say?"  
"Uh, yes." I said hesitantly. "I want to do this properly." She looked at me expectantly. "We're at the same spot we were when you slapped me." "We are?" She exclaimed in wonder and looked around us. I waited patiently while she took in the surroundings. "I would like to ask you to marry me properly." I said. She looked up alarmed and started backing away.  
"I don't want the quality I discover about you today to turn out to be a penchant for domestic violence…" she said cautiously. I dropped my hand in exasperation.  
"I'm not going to slap you!" I exclaimed.  
"Then what are you going to do?" she stopped moving backwards.  
"I'm going to do this the way they do it in the Wimp's world." I said.  
"Is that one of your qualities? A complex for his Majesty?" She began backing away slowly again.  
"No! And I do not have a complex for the Wimp. That's just _weak_." I spat out as the word 'complex' was contaminated.  
She stopped and raised her eyebrow at me.  
"Sorry." I mumbled. This was not going the way I wanted… "Can I continue?" I asked. She walked back to me and stopped in front of me expectantly.  
I hunted about in my pockets for the ring I had gotten. It wasn't there. Getting frantic now I pulled out pockets and poked at nooks and crannies in my uniform trying to find in but in vain. Finally I looked up at Gisela with an strained smile. "I can't find the ring. You ask the person to marry you and then you put the ring on their ring finger. That symbolises marriage. Some people even have ceremonies."  
"Why should we use other people's traditions? Why not make our own?" she asked.  
I just stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" This time she sighed.  
"Come with me."

She took my hand and dragged me down the hall. She dragged me to the door, down another hall, down some flights of staircases, through more halls and then out into the courtyard. She seemed to be looking for something. Suddenly, she went "Ah!" and then pulled me over to something. She moved out of the way and I saw that flower I had seen before, still looking as good as knew. She squatted down beside it and pulled me down on the opposite side of the flower so that we were facing each other over it. She put her little finger, the "pinky" Yuri had once called it around the stem of it and motioned me to do the same. Then she moved her finger in such a way so that they were curled around the stem and the other person's finger at the same time. The rain had stopped and little droplets caught the sunlight as it shone through the dissipating grey rain clouds.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Do you 'pinky promise' to marry me, Wolfram von Bielefeld?" she asked with a grin as the sunlight reflected above us in degrees and angles creating a beautiful light show.  
"I do, Gisela von Christ." I grinned too. "Soon to be Gisela von Bielefeld, mind you." We grinned at each other as some rays of light were refracted in that one special angle above us…  
"What are you waiting for?" she asked mock-impatiently. "Kiss me!" And I did just that as high above us a beautiful rainbow formed and shone bright. Another rainbow amazing curved right through it. Meanwhile down, almost as if by magic, the burnt autumn leaves pulled away from the branches that they had hung on all through spring and swirled in a kaleidoscope of changing brown, red, orange and yellow around us before settling on the grass as the wind died down.

Unbeknownst to us, a small red light clicked off. Murata smiled before fading away into the darkness of the hall, his job done.

* * *

_To be continued…_

The Ramblings of the Authoress:_ First of all, SORRY! I'm such a terrible author! I published so late! Thank you for putting up with my lateness! _

_*sniff* It's getting over! About two chapters left! __ And then on to editing! And the picture! I'll post the picture URL on my profile when I'm done with it. Oh, and the cover too. ^_^_


	27. Chapter 26: Wedding

_Disclaimer: Tomo Takabayashi's Kyou Kara Maoh!/God (?) Save Our King! and William Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice do not belong to me._

-=:=-  
Wedding  
-=:=-

_O heavens! This is my true-begotten father,_  
_who, being more than sand blind, high gravel-_  
_blind, knows me not : I will try confusions with him._  
The Merchant of Venice (2.2, 34-36)

-=:=-

Murata smiled at the view. The sun was rising and rays of light lit up the beautiful lands spread out in front of him in the cool, warm colours of dawn. He waited and waited for just the right moment. As he waited, he stroked the cool grey surface of a rectangular object with curved sides.

Ah! This was the moment. He flung his hand out of the window and seemed to beckon to the sun. Then he wished a jumble of words and flung out his hand. Out went an invisible wind, turning visibly greyer as it floated up to the clouds. It touched the clouds in various places, far and wide over the kingdom and blended in. Murata paused, his hand still flung out. The bottom of the clouds turned a slight grey and the clouds slowly spread out. Murata smiled a satisfied little smile before withdrawing his hand and stuffing it into his pocket. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad that this was the last day he had to do this. Resuming his usual idiotic expression, he turned around and walked away from the window. Oh well, there were probably more opportunities to come.

He walked up to his bed where his formal clothes had been laid out, clean and pressed. He unbuttoned his nightgown and proceeded to dress up most carefully. After all, today was a big day.

* * *

_If to do where as easy as to know what were good to do, chapels had been churches, and poor men s cottages princes palaces._  
The Merchant of Venice (1.2, 12-14)

Gisela woke up in a joyful mood. She had been dreaming a most wonderful dream where she and Wolfram were happily married with three children. Yuri had come back and they had even named him godfather. She stared dreamily up at the ceiling before turning sideways and glancing through the window. Wow, perfect! She sighed. It looked like it was going to rain today as well. Lovely, lovely rain.

Then reality hit and she sat bolt upright with a gasp.

"Oh no!" she flung her legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand up when she was distracted by a voice.

"It sure looks like it's going to rain today too," Murata said as he leant against the window, facing her. He was looking over his shoulder at the clouds. He turned to face her, "doesn't it?" he asked innocently.

She just stared at him, unsure of whether she should be shocked that he was seeing in her nightgown or worried that it was going to rain on her wedding day. "Can you do something?" she asked desperately.

"Nope." He said with a cheeky grin spreading his arms out in an apologetic gesture.  
"Oh, you're no help!" she groaned in exasperation. She flung off the covers and slipped hastily into her slippers. Then she made tracks for Lady Celi's room.

A second later it began raining, just as it had for the past few weeks.

* * *

_I never heard a passion so confus d,_  
_So strange, outrageous, and so variable,_  
The Merchant of Venice (2.8, 12-13)

It was a lazy morning and he was back in his old bed again. The familiarity and lethargic morning affected Wolfram. He yawned slowly and stretched, taking his time. Sleepily, he pushed off his covers, swung his feet down and walked over to the window to peer out. He pawed at the glass with a sleepy smile. Sleep winning over him, he let his head drop and it hit the glass with a thump. Both the impact and and sound jarred him awake and he whacked the glass before he realised what he was doing. Embarrassed, he dropped his hand and looked around to make sure nobody had noticed. After making sure, he turned back around to the window and looked out and realised why the morning had felt so comfortable. It was raining again. Then he realised just what day it was.

He let out a girlish screech before he turned and ran out of his room and raced down the corridor to his mother's room. When he turned around the corner to the corridor where her room was, he noticed someone else racing along the corridor equally as fast. They both skidded to a stop on opposite sides of her door and stared at each other in surprise before recognition dawned. Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek rang out from inside. Gisela and Wolfram nodded at each other before she opened the door and they went in.

* * *

Lady Celi was standing at the window with her hands clapped to her cheeks in dramatic horror. She swung around slowly and faced Wolfram and Gisela. They stared at her warily, ready to jump in and shut her up if she started screaming again.

She suddenly dropped her hands and stared at them. They stared back at her and Wolfram began in a coaxing voice,  
"It's okay Mother, everything will be okay."  
"How will anything be okay?" she yelled at him, startling them. "It's raining! And here I thought that it had been letting up," she said despairingly. "My beautiful, beautiful wedding! All gone!" She flung a hand across her forward in a fit of melodrama.  
"Your wedding?" Gisela murmured suspiciously but everyone s attention was arrested by a new voice in the room.

"It sure looks bad," Murata murmured seeming to have appeared out of thin air. He walked over to the window and gazed fondly at the darkening clouds. Gisela and Wolfram stared at him suspiciously.  
"Well anyway, Mother," Wolfram said, returning his attention to his distraught mother. "The wedding will go as planned. Besides if we postpone it, the food will spoil," he said reasonably.  
"Oh. That's right." She slumped down the pane and sat on the floor forlornly. Wolfram sighed and walked over to her. He squatted down beside her and took her hand.  
"Mother," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "Today's my wedding day. I'm getting married to someone I love, instead of one of those aristocrats you always used to set me up with. Can you please be happy for me?"  
"Very well." She gave a heavy sigh. "If you say so." Then a bright smile spread across her face and taking his hand, she pulled herself up. Putting her hands on her hips, she opened her mouth to speak when Gunter and Gwendal burst into the room all disheveled, followed by an amused Conrart and a cool Anissina whom were already dressed and ready to go.

Conrart and Anissina just positioned themselves on opposite sides of the door and waited for Lady Celi to finish what she was saving. On the other hand, clueless Gunter and Gwendal were firing rapid questions at anyone and everyone as Lady Celi got more and more annoyed at her speech being delayed.  
"Gunter!" she yelled. "Gwendal! Stop this nonsense at once! I'm trying to talk here!" When they had subsided rather apologetically. She took a deep breath and her attitude took a 180.

Voice dripping with sweetness, she took Gisela's hands in hers and stared at her in what she assumed to be a motherly fashion and said, "My dear Gisela! I congratulate you on a choice well made. Wolfie dear is a wonderful son, even if I say so myself." She tittered here. "I'm happy for you two and I wish you a happily married life full of love and adventure and," she winked, "lots of children!"  
"Mother!" Wolfram groaned, dropping his face into his hands. Gunter just looked alarmed. Gisela flung a reassuring look over her shoulder at him and he relaxed.  
"What?" Lady Celi pouted. "I want cute little grandchildren. Your elder brothers don't seem to be showing any sign of having children anytime soon." She glared at them. Conrart just smiled pleasantly back. Gwendal turned away embarrassed and discovered that he was staring at Anissina. She smiled and waved at him cutely. He just turned red and stared down at the floor.

Lady Celi transferred both of Gisela's hands to one hand while motioning Wolfram to come closer with the other. She took his hands and held them together with Gisela's like a priestess passing blessings over a newly married couple.  
"Wolfie dear," she began and then sniffed sadly. "It's so sad that you're leaving that family," she said tearfully and paused for emphasis. Then she continued, "but am I happy that you're finally settling down." She beamed at him. "I must say, I'm glad you picked a girl. I wanted grandchildren." She winked here again and Wolfram groaned. Again.

She patted both their hands before turning them around and shooing them out of the room, telling them they had to get ready because today was a big day for them. Once she had shut the door behind them, she leaned against them and surveyed the room. Anissina, Conrart, Gwendal and Gunter stared back at her.  
"Oh come, come!" she motioned to Gwendal and Anissina to move nearer. She opened the door and stood aside. "Go dress! I hope you two follow Wolfie's and Gisela's example." She pushed them out of the door. Anissina bowed and left. Gwendal hesitated and turned to face his mother as if he had something to say but froze at the warning look on her face.  
"Ah ah!" she said. "I'm especially displeased with you. I was expecting you to be the first to marry since you're my first born." She patted his head fondly. "What are you dawdling about for?" she snapped out of the blue. He stammered a quick "N-nothing, Mother," before departing hastily.  
She shut the door behind them and turned around with a sigh. Then looking up, she noticed Conrart.

"Conrart dear," she said surprised. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you getting dressed?" He smiled amiably. "I didn't want to miss one second of your grand performance." He said with a smile. He leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "Good morning Mother. Don't overwork yourself." He patted her on the head before leaving. She smiled fondly at his departing back before shutting and locking the door behind him.

She turned to Gunter with a predatorial gleam in her eyes. He flinched. She swayed over to him and started pacing in a circles around him. She trailed her finger delicately along the edge of his left shoulder blade, across his collar bone and then over the top of his back. He shivered involuntarily.  
"Lady Celi?" he whispered, scared out of his wits.  
"Celi, please." She said, admiring his shoulder blades. She poked them. He flinched and reached out to massage the sore spot. She slapped his hand away.  
"Ow." He groaned, holding his smarting hand with the other one. "Lady Celi, what are you do-?"  
He flinched again when she hit him on the shoulder again. He spun around to face her holding the injured placed.  
"_Celi_," he said, "can you please stop with the hitting? It's painful." She stopped.  
"Well then, why didn't you say so?" She blinked her eyes innocently.  
He dropped his head in his hand. Why was she so strange?  
"Lady-" he began and then realizing his mistake when she glared at him, corrected it. "_Celi_, please tell me what it is you wanted to say. I have to go get dressed. It is my daughter's wedding as well."  
"Oh right!" She clapped her hands together. "That's why I kept you here. I had completely forgotten. Forgive me?" she asked with an adorable expression on her face.  
"Um, all is forgiven, Celi," he said still not used to saying that. She sat herself down in a chair and motioned him to sit down as well. He did so but sat on the edge, as if he was ready to bolt at any given time.  
She took her hands in his. It seemed to be a new quirk of hers. She looked deep into his eyes then said,  
"Isn't it wonderful? We're going to be related!"  
"Well actually, it s-" he stopped when she glared at him again.  
"My son and your daughter are getting married!" she squealed. "I'm going to have a daughter at last!" she reached out and hugged Gunter tightly. He looked very uncomfortable. "Isn't that just _wonderful_?" she said and squeezed him tighter still.  
"Y-yes, it is. Very." He wheezed. "May I go now, Celi?" he squeaked.  
"Well," she let him go. "If you must." She followed him to the door.  
"Good day." He turned and bowed his head slightly and began to walk away when she reached forward and gave him a playful whack on his derri re. He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Lady Celi!" he admonished in shock, turning around. Being free of her room had given him courage. "You have been behaving most-" he began indignantly but she just smiled and waved him away.  
"Oh, put a lid on it!" She called as she sailed into her room and let the door shut behind her, leaving Gunter to stare at her in frustration. Why was she so difficult? He steamed at her door for a few minutes before stalking away angrily.

* * *

Murata had disappeared and nobody even noticed.

"How sad!" he said dramatically, sniffing into a handkerchief. He put the hanky away and gazed around him, watching as the rain turned from a drizzle into a downpour.

* * *

Wolfram was in his room, hastily tugging on his clothes and hopping about with clothes half-buttoned while trying to tie a shoelace. There was a knock on the door and before Wolfram could say anything, he bumped into his bed and went sprawling on the covers. At that moment Conrart walked in immaculately dressed. Wolfram lifted his head up from the sheets and stared at his brother in disbelief.  
"How did you get dressed so fast?" he asked incredulous.  
"That's a secret." Conrart smiled benignly. He offered a hand to Wolfram and pulled him up into a sitting position. Then he proceeded to button up Wolfram's shirt properly. "You should be careful of these clothes Wolfram," he said. "They are your wedding clothes after all. And besides, we want to _avoid_ calamities today." He said and began working on the tie. Wolfram just stared stonily at a crease in his bedspread.  
"You don't have to do this for me," he grumbled. "I can handle it."  
"If you were in your proper state of mind, sure," Conrart replied. "But I don't trust you on special occasions, especially when you're nervous."  
"I-I'm not nervous." Wolfram stammered sullenly.  
"Suure," Conrart murmured and gave the tie a tug to make sure it was secure. He tipped Wolfram's head up. "Now behave yourself. Don't mess this up, okay?" he ordered. "And," he paused. Then he flicked Wolfram's forehead with his finger. "Don't be a baby."  
"Ow!" Wolfram howled. "What did you do that for? And I'm not a baby!" he yelled to his brother's retreating back. "I can't help it if I'm the youngest." He muttered under his breath. Conrart continued walking but lifted a hand in goodbye before exiting through the open doorway.

"Stupid Conrart," Wolfram grumbled, rubbing his forehead. He hoped it didn't leave a mark. If it did, Conrart better watch out.

* * *

Gisela and the maids were all struggling to get her into her dress. They were also all getting steadily anxious by the minute. Why was the dress sticking? It had fit perfectly before. Gisela didn't think she had gained any weight between then and now. At least her dress was off-the-shoulder and she didn't have to worry about the sleeves.  
Suddenly the door burst open and Lady Celi flounced in with a flurry of wind and posed.  
"Hello!" she sang out cheerfully. "So let me see you. Oh!" she gasped. "What are you doing? Why aren't you in your dress yet?" she asked shocked. Turning to the maids, she waved her hands at them urgently. "Come on, come on! Get on with it!" They sped up their efforts but it was in vain.  
Lady Celi finally gave up on them and walked over to Gisela and attempted to get her into the dress herself.  
"Why isn't it going down?" she grunted and pulled quite vigorously while Gisela watched her in growing alarm. She trying to persuade Lady Celi to do it herself.  
"Lady Celi, Lady Celi!" she said, trying to push her hands away. "I'll do it. Please, go see to the other arrangements. Please!"  
"I don't want to see to the other arrangements. I altered the dress myself and that's the only thing I care about. Now, let me at it!" Lady Celi growled out.  
"You altered it?" Gisela cried. "Why? The dress didn't need any alterations! It was made with my measurements!" The stress of her wedding day was getting to her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have scolded Lady Celi.  
"But I had to!" Lady Celi said, still tugging at it. It was so loose and floppy and so conservative. She cried. "I couldn't let you wear that!"

Murata walked into the room.  
"Hello?" he called, knocking on the door. He was ignored. "I feel so invisible today," he griped. He stood by and watching the little spat that Lady Celi and Gisela had going on. He watched the dress. It was going to tear any second now. Right now Gisela and Lady Celi were pulling on it. He heaved a heavy sigh and walked over and caught hold of Lady Celi's hand.  
"Lady Celi," he said. "Your son needs your help." While her attention was arrested by his statement, he discreetly changed Gisela's dress back to the way it had been before. Gisela suddenly looked down and noticed that she was wearing the dress and it looked and fitted just like the last time she had worn it. She let out an exclamation of surprise but it went unnoticed by Lady Celi as she rushed to her son's call.  
Gisela looked up and stared suspiciously at Murata. It was strange how he was always around at the most distressing of times.

Murata himself was preoccupied by his own thoughts. He stared at the door, a frown marring his usual irritatingly amicable expression. He had forgotten that Lady Celi had a knack for butting in where she wasn't wanted. There was no room for two interferers at this wedding, he'd make sure of that. But he did hate the extra work.

* * *

Murata stood in the center of the entrance hall of Covenant Castle, acting a traffic light. One of his first duties was to pack Lady Celi and Gunter off so that they weren't around to fuss about their children. That would only waste time and today, time was essential. After all, it isn't a good idea to rush or slow down the weather.

He sent a maid scurrying to fetch Lady Celi and a footman to fetch Gunter at once. Five minutes later, a protesting Lady Celi appeared at the top of the stairs with the maid. She argued all the way down and so didn't see where she was stepping and tripped. Quite by chance, Gunter happened to be at in perfect place and time to catch her fall. Or rather break it by being in the way. They landed in a jumble of limbs on the floor. Murata groaned. Really, they were both walking disasters. The sooner they were out of here, the better. The servants untangled them and he made sure they had everything they needed. Then he put two servants in charge of them and sent them with Lady Celi and Gunter to the church with strict orders not to let them out of their sight. Once they were gone, he set to work on getting Gwendal, Conrart and Wolfram to the church in one piece. They weren t much of a problem. They had left in two minutes flat.

He wiped his brow. Really, being boss of things was really exhausting. He should really go for something more easy next time, something materialistic. Sighing, he waited with umbrellas for Gisela, Anissina and Greta to come down. Few minutes later Gisela slowly stepped down the stairs, help by a couple of the maids, Anissina and Greta. Lady Celi had put her foot down. The only two things she was allowed to change was the length of the train and veil. She chose the longest lengths possible and so Gisela could hardly see where she was going and was afraid that she was going to trip and fall at any moment. When they finally reached Murata, he lifted up the veil and stared at Gisela for a few seconds to put his doubts to rest. He had suspected that Lady Celi might have decided to play a little Blind Man's Bluff when he heard about that she was in charge of the veil.

Taking her hand, he led her to outside to her ride and made sure they all got in safe and dry without getting any muck on their clothes . Then he got on beside the driver to because there was no more place and then they set off for the church. Finally.

* * *

Lady Celi twirled the flower on her dress as she greeted the guests, her mind elsewhere. She couldn't believe that she was finally a bridesmaid and not a bride. Well, the maid of honour at least. Gisela hadn't asked her but it was only logical that she should be. She giggled happily.

After hordes of guests later, people started moving towards their seats. It was raining outside so a few more people had come in to escape the rain. Lady Celi clapped happily. Dear Wolfie was going to have the huge, huge wedding she never had! And she was going to be maid of honour! She did a little skip on her way to where the groomsmen and bridesmaids were assembling. Gisela was still at the entrance of the church and so Wolfram was still hanging out with the groomsmen. He was deep in conversation with Gwendal about something when she padded over to him and poked him.  
"Hello Wolfie!" she greeted cheerfully. "Isn't today just beautiful?" she beamed. Wolfam smiled and opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "I'm so happy to finally be a bridesmaid, I mean, maid of honour and not the bride!" her smile grew wider.  
Wolfram's smile dropped off his face.  
"You're the maid of honour? But Gisela said that Julia was going to be maid of honour!" he said surprised.  
"Of course I'm the maid of honour!" she whacked him on his arm playfully. "And who's this Julia anyway?"  
"Mother!" Wolfram looked shocked. Her smile faltered and confusion took over. Conrart butted in while Wolfram sputtered.  
"Mother," he said placing his hands on her shoulders. He turned her to face him. "Did Gisela ask you to be maid of honour?" he asked seriously.  
"No," she said slowly. "I assumed-" she began but he cut her off.  
"Mother," he said, "it was very arrogant of you to assume that Gisela had chosen you for her maid of honour. This is her wedding. She chooses who she wants and you must respect that." She cowered.  
"All right." She pouted. "But who's this Julia person anyway?" she asked with an edge to her voice.  
"Lady Julia, Gisela's mentor," Wolfram spoke up quietly. Conrart looked back at Wolfram sharply.  
"What?" he gritted out.  
"But Lady Julia's dead," Lady Celi cried. Was this a slip of a chance of being maid of honour? Although she couldn't believe Gisela didn't know that Lady Julia was dead.  
"Apparently Gisela and Lady Julia had made a pact that they would be each other's maid of honour. Gisela had agreed to it but she didn't really believe that she would ever get married but now she is and even thought Lady Julia isn t here, she still wants to honour that pact." Wolfram explained.  
"Do you see now, Mother?"  
"Y-yes, I see." Lady Celi looked really ashamed.  
Conrart spoke up. He was still shocked. "But Wolfram, I'm your bestman. I-" He broke off, choked up.  
"Yes," Wolfram said in a subdued voice. "That was just a coincidence. I didn't realise it but please, Conrart, please don't back out." He looked up at his brother pleadingly.

Conrart looked down at him, clearly torn in two. He had loved Julia very much but his honour didn't let him be anything but a friend to her during her life. It had hit him very hard and he had spent months in depression when she died. He had never felt so confused and so disorientated before. He had distanced himself from everyone he knew and loved, even little Wolfram and he had regretted that very much. It had destroyed that fragile relationship of love and trust that siblings have and he knew his behavior had broken Wolfram's heart. He had spent every day since he had come back to his senses repairing that broken trust. He had buried his ghosts and now they seemed to have been unearthed and he was made to choose again and he didn't know if he could handle it. He looked at Wolfram. He could see that every second longer he spent in contemplation, the more hurt and insecure Wolfram was going to get and that relationship was going to go down the drain again. He couldn't let that happen, never again. And with that he made his choice.

"Why would I back out, little brother?" he said, catching Wolfram s head in an arm lock. He was about to mess up his hair when he realised that it was his wedding day and stopped. "It's the one day I get to see my brother embarrass himself voluntarily, up," he walked his his index and middle finger through the air and hovered them a few centimeters away from Wolfram's forehead. Wolfram stared up at his dangling fingers as he continued. "close," Conrart said and brought his thumb and index finger together to form an O . "aand," he said stretching the word out as he tensed his fingers, "personal." He flicked his brother in the forehead for the second time that day and then let him go.

He smiled as he watched Wolfram dance about, holding his forehead while Lady Celi fluttered about him worriedly but inside, he was as nervous as a paranoid deer.

* * *

That's long. That was the understatement of all understatements about wedding aisles. He hadn't realised just how much distance he had to cover to get to the alter. He snuck a look at the flurry of activity that was Gisela and a whole bunch of helpful females. He sighed and turned back. He hoped she would be okay. Suddenly the priest beckoned to him and he moved forward wondering what he wanted. The moment he stepped on the red carpet that covered the aisle, the musicians began to play the entrance hymn. Startled, he went on autopilot and moved robotically down the aisle. When the priest motioned him to stop, he stopped. Recovering his thoughts, he swung around slowly.

Then the choir began to sing and Gisela, looking a beautiful vision in white started down the aisle on Gunter's arm while Greta skipped cheerfully down the aisle, sprinkling flower petals everywhere. Gisela smiled at him and he smiled back. At least he thought she did. Her veil was too opaque. A stray worry floated in his mind. I hope it s actually Gisela and not same random stranger. But he banished the thought as soon as it entered.

He smiled at her again when Gunter gave her over to him at the halfway point. He inclined his head at Gunter in a respectful bow and Gunter returned the gesture. He turned around and took her down the rest of the way to the altar. Normally, the maid of honour would hold up the bride s veil so as to prevent it from getting in the way but somehow, it always does. This time, even though Lady Julia was not physically there, neither the veil nor the train got in anyone's way and the procession reached the altar without any mishaps.

"We come here today to celebrate the marriage and union of two people, Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld and Lady Gisela von Christ." And the transforming mass began.

* * *

The service had begun but Conrart barely noticed. He was still contemplating his sanity as he sat beside Gwendal (the only groomsman) and his mother in the first row. Ten minutes ago, he had walked over to take his place behind Gunter as he walked Gisela down the aisle to hand her over to Wolfram. He had put on a casual smirk on his face while he quaked inside at the thought of walking beside empty air that was supposed to represent Julia. He wasn't afraid of the empty air. He'd been afraid that Julia s spirit would actually appear to take her rightful place beside him and he hadn't been (and still wasn' t) sure how to deal with that. He had opted to smile at the guests on his side of the aisle as he walked down but never to look at his left, not even to spare a smile at a friend. He thought that he would have been able to survive the ordeal that way but boy, was he wrong.

Seconds after Gisela had started down the aisle on Gunter's arm, he had snuck a glance at his left. To his relief, there was just empty air. So he got more comfortable and flung his earlier plan out of the window, smiling at guests both to his right and left as he followed Gunter and Gisela. Then they reached Wolfram and Conrart turned to watch Gunter's face as he gave Gisela up. It was sure to be interesting. It wasn't it was expressionless. Just when Conrart was getting over the shock of that, he felt an solid arm curl around his arm and froze. Slowly, he glanced to his left.  
"Miss me?" Julia asked cheerfully, looking larger than life. He nearly yelped but she reached over and placed two of her fingers on his mouth, silencing him. "Shush!" she whispered. He stared at her wide-eyed. She tugged on his arm with hers. "Come on!" she urged, bending down to pick up Gisela's train.

Unnoticed by Conrart, a smile slowly spread across Gisela s face.  
"Thank you for coming, Lady Julia," she whispered quietly.

* * *

So that was what happened. To make matters worse, there she was still there! He snuck glances at her still trying to absorb the fact that she was here in some form. He glanced about. Nobody seemed to notice that she was there except for him and maybe Anissina and Greta since she was sitting between them. But then he observed Anissina's expression. It didn't look like she knew Julia was there. Then he looked at Greta. Greta obviously did because she was playing with Julia's fingers.  
He gave up trying to understand it five minutes later and tried to focus on the service. After all, it was Wolfram's wedding. But it sure was hard to concentrate.

* * *

The sermon was truly beautiful, Gisela thought a bit tearfully. Father had really outdone himself choosing a priest. She glanced out one of the long stained glass windows (which depicted the apostles) at the pouring rain. She sighed with happiness. Although the rain had made things a little difficult, it was truly beautiful and she felt honoured by the fact that it was raining on her wedding day. She turned to look at Wolfram. He had gave her a tight smile. She hid a giggle. Aw, he was flustered by the wedding. How cute! She placed her hand over his and he turned his over and they intertwined their fingers and held hands. He relaxed and she smiled before returning her attention back to the priest.

To top the day off, she thought as she, Wolfram and the rest of the congregation stood up, Lady Julia fulfilled her end of the pact .

* * *

Gunter stood up with the rest of the congregation. He sure hoped he had chosen a good priest and church Really, Gisela should have let him do more. He felt so incompetent as a father because he was only in charge of picking out the priest and church and nothing more. But then again, perhaps it was better that Gisela planned the wedding with Wolfram and not with him, her father. It would give her practice for later occasions. But it made him feel so lonely. His baby girl was leaving him! He nearly burst into tears then and there but he restrained himself. It would just embarrass Gisela if he did that and he didn't want to embarrass her on her wedding day. So he just directed a watery smile at her and hoped she knew what she was doing.

Now, if only he could get Lady Celi off his case. She had been staring at him ever since they had left Covenant Castle and it was unnerving.

* * *

Anissina stared at Greta out of the corner of her eyes. She had been behaving most strangely ever since they had entered the church. When she had made to set beside her, Greta and asked her to move down so that there was enough space for another person to fit between them. Ever since they had sat down, she had been playing with the air as if an actual person was sitting there. _No way!_ Anissina was struck by a new thought. _Is that Lady Julia?_

Excited by this new discovery, she searched around for someone to tell. She spotted Conrart staring straight ahead looking freaked out. Hm, interesting expression, she mused, a smirk curling her lips. She looked past him at Gwendal. Gwendal was in a fidgety mood. He was tugging at his collar as if it was choking him. Her smirk grew. As if sensing her eyes on him, he turned to face her. She grinned at him and mouthed the words, "Lady Julia is here!" while gesturing to the empty space beside her. His freaked out reaction gave his brother s a run for his money.

She turned back to front and knelt with the rest of the guests and hid a smile behind her clasped hands. _If weddings in general freak Gwendal out, I'm so looking forward to our wedding._ She thought mischievously.

* * *

Gwendal knelt down and clasped his hands together. He had always known that Anissina was crazy but she didn't know that she was so crazy she saw dead people. What had he been thinking when agreed to marry her? Oh, that's right. He hadn t been thinking. At least he hadn t been thinking sane things. She had been badgering him about something or the other. He dimly remembered Wolfram, Gisela and Greta barging in and then leaving them, or rather Anissina to her devices. She had proceeded to strangle him and then suddenly, out of the blue, she asked him if he had thought about marrying anyone. He had said, no of course. She had paused in her strangulation and he had gulped in lungfuls of precious oxygen when she popped the question. Being more concerned about breathing and living and other such wonderful things, he had absently answered yes. Now it was too late to do anything. They hadn't told anyone because she didn't want anything to spoil his baby brother s wedding. So he had to sweat it out in silence and it was killing him.

_Oh, looks like it' s going to end soon,_ he thought, relieved as the priest began the vows.

* * *

Lady Celi fished her handkerchief out of her purse. It was finally happening! In a few minutes, her dear Wolfie was going to be married! Then she could start looking around for a prospective bride for Conrart and give Gwendal and Anissina a little push in the right direction and all would be well. She would Gunter all to herself. Oh, she knew that he was her son's father-in-law but that didn't mean she should stop bugging him. After all, he was one of the few regular sources of enjoyment because he was so easy to tease. She wondered what she should do to him next. Something that would creep him out for sure.

"I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, take thee Gisela von Christ to be my lovely wedded wife," Wolfram began and Lady Celi turned to face them. Oh, it was so beautiful! She wept joyfully. All her hard work had paid off and it felt good!

* * *

"In sickness and in health, in poverty and in distress, til death do us part." Wolfram said solemnly and slide the slim golden band onto Gisela's left ring finger.

Gisela picked up the other ring from the ring bearer's cushion and said her vows, equally solemn but bursting with excitement inside. She slide the ring onto Wolfram's finger and smiled up at him, suddenly shy. He smirked at her as they held each other hands.

Then the priest said those magical words, "You may kiss the bride," and Wolfram reached over and lifted all those heavy folds of the veil. He smiled at her and as he leaned down, whispered,  
"For a moment there, I thought Mother had been trying to marry me off to someone else. I could barely see you under that veil." She just smiled back, and closed the distance between their lips as the church erupted into cheers and whistles.

Somehow, Murata's voice cut right through the noise. Possibly due to his magical abilities.  
"It's snowing," he said calmly staring out of the stained glass window. Everyone turned to see and gasps and other delighted sounds rose from the congregation. Gisela turned to face him and smiled joyfully, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Thank you," she yelled through the noise.  
_Now,_ he thought sardonically, _they notice me._

* * *

It was so kind of Murata to give us such a fabulous gift as to have our wedding day be the first snow day of the year, Gisela thought as she stepped out of the church. Behind her, Lady Julia was making sure that no mud got on her wedding dress while Conrart helped. I guess he can see her too, she thought. She tilted her head back and stuck her tongue out.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked with a laugh as he did the same. People streaming out of the church behind them followed suit and they all jumped about trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues.

Soon people started getting into their rides and heading for the reception at Covenant Castle. Murata and Lady Julia bundled Wolfram and Gisela into their ride and got in the drivers seat. Murata took them back to Covenant Castle.

* * *

When they got there, everybody else was already inside. Wolfram walked Gisela over to the door and held her train for her so that it wouldn t drag and get muddied. They had left her veil behind. They entered the castle and walked over to the Great Hall. There were met there by Lady Julia and Conrart, Gwendal and Anissina and their parents, Gunter and Lady Celi. Together Wolfram and Gisela opened the door and stepped with the others as a procession. A spinning pinwheel of bubbles descended on them from above and more succeeded the first one. Only when they had reach the King's and Queen's chairs at the end of the hall, did the bubbles stop. They looked up to see a servant manning Anissina s Bubble machine. Only this time, it had wings and a cockpit. Anissina noticed the direction of their gazes and explained proudly that it was a modified version of Mr Bubble.

Wolfram and Gisela just smiled at her doubtfully before taking their seats on thrones. The thrones did not have any other significance except that they were the best seats in the castle and Lady Celi felt that they should be used for the wedding. They took their seats as Murata, who was the emcee (surprise, surprise) did his little prattle and then the toast. He politely wished them a good and happy married life, then he asked them to take the floor for the first dance.

_I first met you when we were young_

"Oh!" Gisela exclaimed in surprise. She looked up at Wolfram questioningly. "Did you do this?" she asked. He shrugged.  
"No," he said. She glanced around.  
"I wonder who did."

_We met at a masquerade ball _  
_You were a shy little girl pretty in pink _  
_I was a shy little boy in royal blue_

* * *

_As fate would have it, we met I stumbled upon you  
Quite literally_

Lady Celi was lurking behind a potted plant, in a little alcove, waiting for her prey to come her way. He was walking this way, looking dazed. He had a glass of wine with him and sipped it occasionally.

_a true treasure_

"Just one more little step, come on, come on!" she coaxed him under her breath. He stumbled a bit and stepped past. She reached out and grabbed him and yanked him behind the potted plant. He stumbled back with a yelp before she put his hand on his mouth. He flailed, trying to get her off him.

_I had become a part of your life..._

"Promise you won't yell," she said threatening. He stared at her in puzzlement before nodding. She let go and he stood up stiffly and brushed himself off.  
"What," he began admonishingly, "is wrong with you Lady Celi?" She stared at him in astonishment. It was unusual for him to actually stand up to her.  
"I've no idea," she said without thinking, staring at him. "Do you want to dance?" she asked out of the blue, looking more and more vacant.  
"No," he said, taking her by her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "Are you sick?" he asked concerned.  
"No," she said artlessly.  
masquerade ball, chorus, 4th line  
He shook her, getting worried.  
"I'm going to take you to a healer, you're scaring me," he said and began pulling her along. She resisted.  
"No, no!" she insisted and pulled back. He stopped and turned to face her. "I'll be fine in a few minutes," she said, dragging her hand across her head. She sat down in a nearby chair. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.  
"I just felt strange all of a sudden," she said in answer to his question. "If you don't mind, can you stay with me a few minutes? And please talk about something, anything," she said patting his knee as if he was a small boy.  
"Okay," he said unsurely, "How about the day we first met? Do you remember that? We drove each other up the wall..."

_...forever_

* * *

_Lord Gunter and Lady Celi spoke about a lot of things that night and really connected. Now, they're inseparable and she hasn't had any boyfriends, husbands or children since. She still does everything she can to creep him out and he freaks out every time. And they still squabble over the silliest things but in less precarious places. They keep off balconies at least. Those they reserve for moonlight dinners. Those fanatical maids speculate that their friendship is actually a cover for a deep, volcanic desire just waiting to break through. Those maids think that they're holding back because their children are married to each other and that would be incestuous. Really, why is every friendship just a cover for that deep volcano of passion for them? Why can't people just be friends? I'm sure you agree with that Yuri. If you don't, I'm going to find you an obsessed boyfriend even worse than Wolfram used to be. Or perhaps you'd like to be cooped up in the same room with those maids for say, a year?_

* * *

_I first met you when we were young_

Anissina spun Gwendal around the floor in some crazy form of swing dancing even though it was a slow song. He wasn't even sure which was the ceiling and which was the floor by now, he was so dizzy. Suddenly she yanked him back to him and stopped with the music in a dramatic pose. Huffing, he tried to catch his breath when she let him go and he nearly fell to the ground. She caught his arm and pulled him up just in time and dumped him into a chair while she stood, hands on her hips and surveyed the room.

_We met at a masquerade ball_

"So," she asked conversationally, "when should we drop the bomb?" He looked up at her in alarm.  
"What bomb? Anissina, I've let you get away with many things but I can't let you bomb Covenant Castle."  
"No, silly," she said swatting him. "I mean about us being engaged."  
"Oh, that," he said gloomily.  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously.  
"Anissina," he began, "I don't know about us getting married. I mean, we're kind of incompatible, aren't we? You're adventurous and brave and I'm...not." he said disconsolately.  
"Opposites attract," she said without batting an eyelash.  
"Do they?" he questioned, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, fingers crisscrossed in front of his face.  
"They do." She insisted firmly, still surveying the room.  
masquerade ball,d  
"They don't." Gwendal said quietly, making up his mind. He stood up and turned to walk away when Anissina caught his arm. He looked back at her and she looked away. She let go of his arm.  
"I want them to," she said quietly. He turned to face her. "Please?" she pleaded, finally looking up at him. He was struck by the hopeful look in her eyes. Had she been harbouring feelings for him all this time?  
"D-do y-you," he stammered, unsure of how to deal with this situation. "Do you love me?" he finally got out, looking disbelieving.  
"What?" she exclaimed. People nearby turned and stared. She lowered her voice and taking his arm, pulled him to a more secluded area of the ballroom. "No!" she whispered fiercely. "I-I don t. N-never!" she stuttered about, not looking at him. He stared at her rather confused.  
"Then what is it?" She kept looking everywhere but never at his face. Finally, as if reaching a decision, she fixed him with her gaze.  
"If I tell you something, promise me that you won't treat me any differently after you've heard it," she said finally.  
"Okay?" he said with a question in his voice. Where was she going with this?  
"I love you," she said abruptly.  
"What?" Now he looked truly mystified. "But you just said..."  
"No!" she said sternly. "Think before you talk!" she commanded.  
"Okay...?" he thought. But nothing came to mind. "What exactly do you want me to say?" he said finally giving up. He wasn't good with these sort of things.  
"Do you or do you not return my feelings?" she asked exasperatedly.  
"I don't." He said. Ah, finally a question he could answer.  
She glared at him, furious.  
"That's not what you say!" she yelled.  
"Then what _do_ I say?" he said, getting annoyed. "I was just being honest!" She shot him a look of infinite exasperation before turning and storming away. He hesitated a moment before following her, calling out,  
"Hey, let me explain!"  
He didn't want her angry at him. Who knows what she would do to him in his sleep!

_I was a shy little girl pretty in pink_

After following her around for some time, she stopped and turned around, arms crossed across her chest as if daring him to just try and insult her again.  
"What?" she said stonily.  
"How exactly do you expect me to love you when you ve never given me the chance to?" he huffed, trying to catch his breath. He seemed to spend a lot of time being breathless around her. And not in the good way either.  
"What do you mean?" she asked undeterred.  
"You've always treated me like a lab rat. Do you think a lab rat loves or even has time to think about loving the scientist that runs tests on him?" he asked. She thought a moment before answering.  
"No," she said. "But I don't get where you re going with this."  
"You treat me like a lab rat, Anissina, always trying out your experiments on me. It's gotten so bad that I break out in cold sweat when you create something new and I always hide away from you. You've never even given me the chance to actually _know_ you much less _love_ you." He explained.  
"Oh," she said, realisation dawning. "But I thought you liked helping me with my experiments," she said in a small voice.  
"And that explains why I'm never around when you invent something," he said sardonically.  
"Oh," She said again. Then took a step forward and flung her arms around him and burst out sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Gwendal!" she wept.

_You were a shy little boy in royal blue_

Surprised, he put his arms around her involuntarily and patted her awkwardly on the back.  
"It's alright. As long as you don't put me through that every again. And we put off the wedding until I actually return your feelings. We'll go through a proper courtship, if that's alright with you." He said, milking this opportunity for all it was worth.  
"I promise!" she said, and continued weeping. After a few minutes, she let go and smiled a feeble smile at him. He gave her his handkerchief and she blew her nose. "I'll wash it and give it back to you," she said gesturing to the handkerchief. He slipped his arm around her and led her back to the dancefloor.

_As fate would have it, we met_

"Do you want to dance? Actually _waltz_ this time?" he asked with a smile. She nodded and they began to waltz around the dancefloor.

_You tripped and fell  
Quite literally_

"Wait, so who's going to be my lab rat now?" Anissina asked looking alarmed.  
"You'll find someone," Gwendal assured her.

_in love with me  
I had become a part of your life...  
...forever_

* * *

_Gwendal stayed true to his word and courted Anissina. Just yesterday, he asked her to marry them. Talk about a long courtship. Who knows how many years it will take for them to actually get married! Imagine how old they will be when they have children. I shudder to think that by then, I will probably be reincarnated. Again._

* * *

_We first met when we were young_

Lady Julia took Conrart's hand and pulled him outside to the courtyard. Strains of music of laughter still reached them. She turned to him and placed her hands in his. He stared at her bewildered. She chuckled.

_We met at a masquerade ball_

"Dance with me," she said softly. He started at her words but then as they sank in, he took her hands and they began dancing to the song. He stared over her shoulder, as if avoiding her gaze while she stared steadily at him, a small smile curving her lips. "You can talk to me you know. I promise to answer back," she said, laughter in her voice. He looked down at her with a ghost of a smile.  
"Why did you come back?" he asked her.  
"You know why I came back. Wolfram told you," she answered.  
"That's it? There's no other reason?" he asked her and he spun her around gracefully.  
"There _are_ one or two other reasons," she admitted.  
"Well, what are they? Or can you not tell me?" he asked sombrely.  
"I came because of you, Conrart," she said. "You're still suffering over my death and I want to ease that."  
"I'm not suffering," he defended. "I accepted your death a long time ago. You should have come for Adelbert. He was your fiance after all. Why can't he see you and I can?"  
"You can see me because you still haven't accepted my death. Adelbert has and so he can't," she explained.  
"All right, I accept that. But how come Greta can see you?" he asked trying another approach.  
"She's a child," Julia said patiently. "And Gisela knows I'm here but she can't see me. Any more questions?" she asked with a smile.  
"No," he said quietly and they continued dancing. After some time, he spoke. "So what are you going to do?" he asked.  
"Stay around, lay your doubts to rest, and find you a wife," she said. "Then I'll leave."  
"You shouldn't told me that," he said, a grin slowly forming on his face.  
"And why not?" she asked, her smile growing.  
"Because you just told me how I can make you stay," he said.  
"Oh, my mistake," she said with a bright smile. "Whatever will I do?" she said and they laughed happily, their laughter mingling with the other nightly sounds.

_I/You was a shy little girl pretty in pink _  
_I/You were a shy little boy in royal blue_

* * *

_Lady Julia started to haunt Conrart after that. We often caught him talking to her and most people just assumed he had gone crazy. Lady Celi wept for days on end when she heard what people were saying. She complained about it day and night to Gunter. Poor guy._

_Those crazy maids? They believe that Conrart is actually speaking to Lady Julia, love of his life. I was quite surprised to know that they actually got it right for once. About Conrart speaking to Lady Julia, not about her being the love of his life. Oh, those maids have a theory about Conrart and Lady Julia too. They say that both of their honours prevented them from actually having a romantic relationship with each other because she was already engaged to Adelbert. They say that her honour wouldn't let her break off the engagement to Adelbert and so death was the only way out. This way, she could come back as a spirit and be with Conrart. Bunch of nonsense, isn't it? Why exactly am I telling you what these maids say anyway? Why am I even listening to them in the first place?_

* * *

"Oh, darn it."

Murata stared at the little battery symbol. "I'm out of tapes and I can't even charge this thing here. And I don't feel like conjuring up some more or going back and buying some. Oh well, nevermind. Wolfram and Gisela deserve to have _some_ privacy." Murata put the video camera down and set out to write a letter to Yuri.

* * *

Wolfram set a giggling Gisela down, over the threshold of the little house. They were going to have their honeymoon here, on this island. It was a more touristy region of the Demon Kingdom but it was a quaint island and it was pretty quiet at this part of the year.

Wolfram took a step inside and stretched his arms while Gisela walked about the room, poking and prodding at things. Their luggage had been brought up and placed in the middle of the rug. Wolfram walked over to his and rooted around for some clothes. They had been travelling all day and he was exhausted. He walked over to the bathroom and shut the door while he undressed.

Meanwhile, Gisela continued her inspection of the room. Once she was done that, she walked over to her suitcase and searched about for her pajamas. She was having a hard time finding them so she set the suitcase down on the sides and sat cross-legged in front of it. She unzipped in and flung it open and gaped. She reached in and pulled out a skimpy nightdress that didn't leave much to the imagination. She held it on the edge of her index finger as if it was contaminated. _Where did this come from?_ she wondered, creeped out.

Wolfram chose that moment to walk out in his usual pink nightgown, towel-drying his hair. He noticed the nightgown and dropped his towel in astonishtment. He gaped at Gisela.  
"Y-y-you a-a-are go-going to we-wear that?" he stammered.  
"No," she said firmly, "I'm not." He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to wear _your_ nightgown." She said and dropping the lingerie, leaped for him.

Registering what she said in time, he jumped out of the way.  
"No way!" he said, leaping for the bed.  
She got up and ran after him. He jumped off the bed and headed for the other side of the room. She followed him and round and round the room they went until she finally pinned him down and sat on him. She tugged off his night gown and headed for the bathroom. On the way there, she picked up his towel and flinging it over her shoulder walked in and shut the door. He got up and dove for the covers of the bed, shivering.

Five minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom, the hiss of steam behind her. She had already dried her hair inside. She walked over to the bed and got in on one side. They stared at the ceiling in silence before Gisela let out a chuckle.  
"It feels like we sort of had an argument, doesn't it?" she asked, turning to face him.  
"Y-yes," he said, teeth chattering with the cold. She noticed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said getting up. She walked to his suitcase and looked around in it. "I'm sure there's something in here for you." She found a light blue T-shirt and some shorts. "See?" she said, walking over and giving it to him. "I figured that _someone_ knew that Lady Celi would try to 'spice up' our honeymoon." Wolfam flung away the sheets and took the clothes Gisela held out to him. She sat on the bed and waited while he changed, his back facing her. They were still not used to seeing much of each other's skin but they were getting there. When he was down he turned and faced her, looking away, a cute blush on his face. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. She blushed too. The baby blue T-shirt and beige shorts looked really good on Wolfram. Not for the first time did she notice how good-looking he was.

"Come on," she said moving over to her side of the bed. She patted his place. "Let's go to sleep. We have a wonderful days ahead of us!" she said happily.  
He slid under the covers and turned to her.  
"You know, you look good in my nightgown," he said, turning to face her. She turned her head to face him and smiled.  
"Thank you. You look good in the T-shirt and shorts too." He smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her.  
"Good night," he said.  
"Good night," she said.

* * *

_We first met when we were young  
We met..._  
_...at a masquerade ball_

* * *

Back in the human world, Yuri read through the short letter,

_Hey Yuri!_

_Boy, have you missed things! I'll bet when you left and sent me this video camera and the tapes to record all the important things, you didn't expect that Wolfram was going to get engaged, huh? Well, he did and it was an accident. Poor boy, he's always the one getting slapped. This time he got slapped by Gisela straight after you broke the engagement. I thought for sure it wasn't going to turn into anything but I was wrong. They're married, Yuri, married! You lost your chance but somehow I get the feeling you re not going to regret that one bit. Well, here are the tapes full of important things . I left out the honeymoon. Gotta give them some privacy, right?_

_Ken Murata, your best friend in the WWW (Whole Wide World, not World Wide Web. That would make no sense.)_

_PS: (Read this after watching the videos) We interfered a bit. Recognise Yozak? He's Luke . Really made Wolfam squirm there, didn't he? He's really good with disguises. Oh, and yes, he and Elizabeth are engaged. Don't ask me what he sees in her._

* * *

_Art thou contented, Jew? What dost thou say?_  
_I am content._  
The Merchant of Venice (4.1,391-392)

-=:The End:=-

* * *

Uppie s Ramblings: _It s over! T.T Finally, finally over! I hope the ending was good enough. I spent the whole week on it. For those of you who would still like to read on, I'm doing an epilogue and then I might right another story but in Conrart's and Lady Julia's POV._

_I seem to remember _Yuri _wearing beige shorts and a blue shirt..._


	28. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Tomo Takabayashi s Kyou Kara Maoh!/God (?) Save Our King and William Shakespeare s The Merchant of Venice does not belong to me. The plot, and my OCs: Julius, Julia and Yuri von Bielefeld and Yuri's date are figments of **MY** imagination.

-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-  
_Sealed With A Slap!_  
Unknown Personality  
-=:=-=:=-=:=-=:=-

-=:=-  
**Epilogue **  
-=:=-

Yuri grinned down at the girl he was walking with and mentally cheered. She was in his class at school and they had gone out a couple of times and she was perfect! Right now, it was winter and so they were all bundled up and headed for the nearby pond to skate. Yuri was okay at skating and he hoped that he wouldn't mess up and fall down a lot or something. Oh, that _would_ be embarrassing. And who **knows** what would happen to his relationship then.

He saw the pond come up ahead and taking her hand, pulled her along. She jogged beside him, laughing at his enthusiasm. He just smiled at her. They skidded to a stop at the edge of the pond and sat down on a snowdrift to put on their skates as best they could considering the cold. It was good that they had chosen to come along in the afternoon. It was the warmest part of the day in any season. After they were satisfied that their skates were on properly, Yuri decided to take the first step: be the man and test the ice.

He took a few steps forward before turning around with a beaming smile.  
"It's alright!" he called back to her, waving his hand. She waved back and skated over to him. He laughed before taking her hand and then they did a couple of rounds around the pond, holding hands. Yuri suddenly decided to show off his skills and so he pulled away from her. He motioned her to stay put while he turned and skated to the center of the pond. He spun around and turned to face her. He waved at her again before getting into position. He slide his foot forward and got ready to slide the other forward when there was a loud crack.

They both looked up and stared at each other, alarmed. Yuri glanced down and to his horror, there was a large crack in the ice. Frantic, he tried skating away from it, but the crack lengthened and suddenly, the ice gave way. Yuri barely had times to process this before he fell through the ice and into the icy cold water underneath. The last thing he heard was his date screaming his name before he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was floating in a fountain. He sat up slowly and shook the water out of his hair and eyes and glanced around. He was in Covenant Castle. In the courtyard, from the looks of it. The sun was bearing down on him from overhead and the cicadas were making their usual whirring sound. It looked like deserted and bright. He knelt in the fountain and glanced about, craning this way and that, looking for whoever it was who had called him here.

"Who are you?" a small voice asked, jarring him out of his inspection of the Castle. He looked down and saw a miniature Wolfram. He stared.  
"Wolfram? Is that you? Why are you so tiny?" he asked in a queer voice.  
"I'm not Wolfram, you idiot," the child retorted rudely in Wolfram's voice. Only it sounded tinier. "I'm his son."  
"His son?" Yuri asked alarmed. It was quite hard to imagine Wolfram having a son forsome strange reason. "Who's your mother? Wait. Don't tell me, Gisela?" he guessed.  
"_Ding, ding, ding,_ we have a winner!" the little boy said sarcastically. Yuri glared at him.  
"You act just _like_ your father," he grumbled under his breath.  
"_You_ know my _father_?" the little boy asked condescendingly as if he found it incredulous that someone of Yuri's status knew someone as important as Wolfram.  
"Know him?" Yuri let out a snort. "I was engaged-" he stopped. Who knows what Wolfram would do to him if he told his son that he was once engaged to him? "I knew him very well," he rectified.  
"Hmph," the little boy scoffed, still disbelieving.  
"Look," Yuri said irritated. "If you don't believe me, ask your father yourself!" Then he wondered if that was a good idea. Anyway, he had better get out of the fountain, otherwise his clothes might get ruined. He began to step out of the fountain. Water ran down his clothes and soaked the earth. The little boy just watched. "Oh, by the way," he addressed the boy, standing up as straight as he could, weighed down by his soaked clothes. "Is anybody else around? Someone summoned me here and I'd like to know who."  
"The only person here is Celi," the boy said. "And-" he began but Yuri cut him off by speaking his thoughts out loud.  
"_She's_ the only one here? Why would [_she_ summon me? Oh, I've got to find the Oracle and get back." Yuri turned to go in the opposite direction and stopped. He couldn't remember how to get to the Oracle. Argh, he had to go to Lady Celi after all. He turned around with a bright, coaxing smile. The boy stared at him suspiciously. "Actually," Yuri began, his voice dripping with sweetness. "Would you mind terribly taking me to Lady Celi?"  
"I would," the boy said bluntly.  
Yuri's eyebrow twitched but he didn't lose composure.  
"Please?" he asked.  
"Okay," the boy said grudgingly. "But only because you said please." Then he turned and entered a nearby corridor and Yuri followed, thinking that this stickling for manners must be because of Gisela. He'd have to thank her for that sometime. But the boy did act and look an awful lot like Wolfram.

* * *

He led Yuri through familiar corridors until they reached Lady Celi s room. He pushed open the door while Yuri stood back nervously.  
"Oh Yuri-chan!" Lady Celi thrilled from inside. Yuri jumped. He hadn't expected her to be _that_ eager to see him. She popped into view and beamed down at Wolfram's son. Then she knelt and squashed him with a hug. Yuri stared. That was odd.  
The kid seemed to be choking. He clawed at her.  
"Celi, Celi!" he said gasping. "Can't breathe."  
"Oh, sorry!" She let go of him and sat back on her haunches with a fond smile. Yuri was startled. He would never have pegged her as a _grandmother_.  
The boy took a deep gulp of air. "You have a visitor," he said, waving his hand at Yuri.  
"Oh, really?" she began smiling. She turned to look at Yuri. "Who is-" she stopped. "Yuri!" she yelled. She stood up quickly. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.  
"Nice to see you too," Yuri said under his breath. Out loud he said, "Someone summoned me. I don't know who but I need to get back to my date. She thinks I'm drowning. So could you please point me in the right direction of the Oracle and I'll be on my way."  
Lady Celi huffed and narrowed her eyes at him. Then she inclined her head proudly and stuck her hand out in the direction of the Oracle. Yuri followed the direction her arm was pointing and ended at a blank wall. He turned to stare at her quizzically.  
"I mean, give me directions," he said wondering if she had gotten dumber since he had last seen her or something.  
"Why should I?" she asked, giving up being vague.  
"Uh, because I need to get out of here?" Yuri asked. What was with her?  
"And why should I help you? You're the one who left my poor Wolfie at the altar!" she cried hysterically. The boy stared up at her.  
"Huh?" he asked puzzled.  
"Hey!" Yuri said defensely. "I didn't leave him at the altar! I just," he paused, searching for euphemisms in vain. "left him," he finished lamely.  
"Whatdya mean you _left_ Father?" the boy asked irritated because he couldn't understand the adults' crazy talk. "Celi." He tugged at the skirt of her dress insistently. "I don't understand."  
"Yuri Shibuya here, was engaged to your Father and one day, he just up and left him." Celi said, glaring straight at Yuri. He cringed.  
"I don't think that was very wise of you," he said to Lady Celi and cringed again at the boy's scream.  
"FATHER WAS GAY?" the boy screamed. Yuri clamped his hands to his ears. Lady Celi looked down at the boy horrified.  
"Oh no!" she clapped her hand to her mouth. Then realising that she had to set things right, she opened her mouth to explain when the boy cut her off.  
"And is this the guy that is my godfather?" he went on shrilly. "The one I was named after?" he shrieked.  
"Wait, I'm your godfather?" Yuri asked, stopping short. "And your name is Yuri too?" he asked amazed.  
"What are you, slow?" Little Yuri von Bielefeld asked scathingly.  
Yuri _Shibuya_ just glared at him. "And here I was thinking it was such an honour to have a godkid named after me. Maybe it isn't so great after all," he snubbed.  
Yuri-chan just glowered at him and they had a mini staredown, Lady Celi and her worries forgotten.  
"I _cannot_ believe **you** are my godfather. Father always said that my godfather was a very special person. He said that he is the Demon King! When I summoned you, I expected someone better. Not a puny little **human**."  
"I am so the Demon King. And I'm not puny! You're worse than your Father with your names." Yuri grumbled. Then he picked up on the two important things. "Wait, _you_ summoned me? What did you do that for? And why am I still the King?" Yuri groaned.  
"Yes, _I_ summoned you," Little Yuri said condescendingly. "And what do you mean, you're the King?"  
"He is the King," Lady Celi piped up.  
Yuri just groaned and slumped into a heap while Little Yuri stared disbelieving at Lady Celi.  
"What else have you been keeping from me?" he asked charily.

* * *

After Lady Celi had spilled everything she knew (Yuri stopped her before she got to the mature stuff), he sat back and regarded her thoughtfully.  
"Do the twins know?" Yuri-chan asked.  
"I don't think so," she said.  
"Then for once I know something they don't know! Yes!" he pumped his fist in the air.  
"They have twins?" Yuri asked, interested.  
"Yes, their _love children_." Lady Celi answered with a sigh. Both the Yuris raised their eyebrows at her before brushing it off as her usual craziness talking.  
"Where is everyone?" Yuri inquired.  
"On a picnic," Lady Celi answered dreamily still thinking about love children.  
"Why didn't you go?" Yuri asked curiously.  
"I thought it would be depressing, being amongst lovers," she sighed.  
"So why didn't you find one? That should have been easy enough for you," Yuri said.  
"The one love I want, I'll never have, so why should I torture myself more than I have to?" she said dramatically.  
Yuri remember what the _moe_ maids had said about Günter and Lady Celi and wondered if it were true. It might be true on her side but he suspected that Günter considered it an innocent friendship. It would never work out nyway. She'd find someone new sooner or later.  
"Is Günter around?" Yuri asked, taking a chance. Yuri-chan caught the snub against his word and glowered.  
"He just went out for the moment. He should be back by now," Lady Celi answered distractedly. Little Yuri smirked triumphantly. Yuri just made a face at him before plopping down into a nearby chair to wait.

"So," he began conversationally, "what are the twins named?" he asked curiously.  
"Julius and Julia," he answered morosely. Yuri smiled wryly in understanding.  
"They're older than you, aren't they?" he asked sympathetically.  
"Yeah," Yuri-chan said glumly. Yuri smiled comfortingly.  
"I know the feeling," he said with a sigh. He leaned back and stared at the intricate painting on the ceiling. "I have an elder brother."  
"Oh?" Yuri-chan said inquiringly. "Does he bug you?"  
"Yeah, a _lot_," Yuri said.  
"That sucks," Yuri-chan said. He drew designs on the floor with the tip of his shoe. "What does he do to you?"  
"Well, he patronises," Yuri looked over at Yuri-chan, "bugs, me. He also _insists_ on butting into my personal life and making me look like a fool. And he takes every possible opportunity to mess up my hair."  
"Well, Julius and Julia do it half-and-half. Julius tortures me physically and Julia, mentally."  
"Oh, that's too bad. Can you get away though?" he asked.  
"Yeah, when it gets too much, I hid out in the old wing," Yuri-chan said.  
"The old wing?" Yuri asked.  
"Yeah, where father used to live _just_ before he got engaged to Mother. Where the King, you I guess, used to live," Yuri-chan explained.  
"Where we used to live?" Yuri said thoughtfully. Then to Yuri-chan: "Why there?"  
"Nobody goes there mucuh and it's kind of spooky. It's the perfect hideout," he glanced worriedly at Lady Celi. Yuri noticed this.  
"Don't worry," he waved his hand in her direction. She had picked up her book some time ago and had commenced reading it, uttering little gasps in between pauses. "She won't rememerb anything we've said and I won't tell."  
Yuri-chan smiled in relief.  
"Thanks," he said gratefully. Then he smiled. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."  
"My feelings exactly," Yuri said with a smile.  
"Do you want to play with me?" Yuri-chan asked suddenly. Yuri grinned.  
"I was wondering if you'd ever ask. You seem so precocious, I thought you were one of those kids who hate toys. I'm glad I was wrong."

* * *

Günter had been shopping for supplies when he felt a gust of magic coming from the castle. He turned to look in the direction of the castle but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Around him, civilians were going about normally so he figured it wasn't that bad but he was worried about Yuri-chan being alone with Celi. He paid for what he was buying hurriedly before he took to his feet and hurried to the caslte as fast as he could without breaking anything. Oh, how he wished he had brought a horse with him. The only reason he hadn't was because it was a nice day and he thought it was time he trusted Lady Celi with responsibility. Apparently, it wasn't time.

It was taking ages to get there. Who knew that it took so long to get to Covenant Castle from the town? Somebody had better do something about this.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of strenuous walking, jogging, climbing, you name it, Günter finally reached the doors of Covenant Caslte. Then he spent a few minutes hunting around for the keys, chased off a stray thief, found the key and opened the door. He glanced around. The castle just contiuned gleaming in the sun. Satisfied that nothing was out of order, he began to excruciating journey to his study of his baggage. Really, who knew what could have happened in the time it had taken him to get sure hoped Yuri-chan was alright.

* * *

Ah, finally. He dumped his supplies on the floor of his study and shut and locked the door. He leaned against the door exhausted and reached up to massage his aching back, shoulders. and arms. He turned to go down to Lady Celi's room, still rubbing his aching upper body.

The walk down was much easier. When he finally neared Lady Celi's room, he paused and an affectionate smile spread across his face when he heard little Yuri-chan chattering. He pushed the doors opened and stepped inside with a bright smile.  
"Yuri-chan!" he siad joyfully and took a step inside. Then he froze. "Your Majesty?" he yelled.  
"I guess (Lady) Celi really was right," the Yuris sighed. "Hey Günter," they both said in unison, identical smiles on their faces. Günter's eyes widened in surprised.  
"You-, what-, how-" Günter asked incoherently before composing himself. "Celi!" he said commandingly. She glanced up at him, a dreamy smile on her face before she got up. She let the book slip through her fingers as she walked slowly towards him as if in a trance. He groaned exasperatedly and stopped her at arms' length.  
"Have you been reading those romance novels again?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes," she whispered. Günter sighed before walking her over to the chair and pushing her down into it as she didn't show any sign of sitting down herself. "Sit," he commanded when she made as if to get up and follow him when he turned around. She sat.  
Yuri raised an eyebrow while Yuri-chan just went back to playing with his toys.

Günter turned to face Yuri.  
"What are you doing here, Your Majesty?" Günter asked. "Have you decided to come back to the Demon Kingdom?"  
"No," Yuri said simply.  
"Then why _are_ you here, may I ask?" Günter asked respectfully quizzical.  
"He," Yuri jabbed a finger in Yuri-chan's direction, "summoned me." Günter turned to Yuri-chan in shock.

"You know how to _summon_ a **person**? How?" he asked suprised and shocked.  
"I read it in one of the textbooks you gave me," Yuri-chan shrugged. "It seemed easy enough." Günter stared at him in shock. Even Yuri looked surprised.  
"Wow," he said, whacking Yuri-chan on his back. "You're a genius. Who would've thought?" he wondered.  
"Th-that is advanced magic!" Günter said in amazement.  
"Are you sure? That spell was child's play. Even for me, I mean," Yuri-chan said, concentrating on running over a train with his car.  
"And I landed in the courtyard fountain in one piece," Yuri added. Günter just stared before shaking his heaad. He turned his attention back to Yuri.  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I need to go back to my girlfriend. She thinks I'm drowning. And I don't want to be pronounced dead when I'm alive. And I don't want to spend too long here because it's just going to complicate whatever lie I'm going to make up to explain how I survived for so long in freezing cold water. And I want to make a few adjustments as to where and how I turn up in the human world."  
Günter bowed. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty," He turned and motioned Yuri to follow him. Yuri turned around to face Yuri-chan.  
"Hey Yuri!" he called. Yuri-chan looked up. "Come along," he said and held his hand out for Yuri-chan to take it. Yuri-chan dropped his train and run over and took Yuri's hand. They smiled at each other before following Günter out of the room.

Lady Celi let out another gasp and fell out of her chair. She had gone back to reading her novel and had just gotten to a very _interesting_ part.

* * *

Along the way to the Oracle, Günter brought Yuri up to date on the latest events. Yuri was especially curious about Greta.  
Yuri-chan suddenly remembered that she was his salvation as well. She had taken on the big sister role to all three Bielefeld children and was always there for them and she saved Yuri-chan from Julius' and Julia's bullying whenever she could. But she was a busy student and sometimes, they got to him. Yuri was glad to know that she was alright. He had been worried that she would resent him for leaving. Then he made a resolution to write to her through Murata and come visit more often. If he and his girlfriend went truly steady, he would tell her of his life here as Demon King and if she hadn't freaked out and left him, he would bring her here too. Hopefully, she wouldn't freak out over Greta and Wolfram. But he would drop her like a hot potato if she did because they were both an important part of his life and he loved them just like he loved his own family despite their eccentricities.

Nothing had changed around the Oracle. The hurdles of girls that lived there still shied away when he reached there but they let him, Günter and Yuri-chan through. They walked past the fountain that he had turned up in, in the past. Then they finally reached the room where the Oracle resided and knocked on the door. It swung open silently and they walked down past the watery turquoise walls on either side.

The Oracle had been kneeling when they entered. When they reached her, she got up and turned around with a pleasant smile.  
"Good morning, Yuri," she said. "Günter," she nodded at him, "and little Yuri," she patted him on his head. He didn't seem to mind it, coming from her. She knelt down so that she was at his height. "Do you want to help?" she asked kindly. Yuri-chan's face brightened.  
"Can I? Really?" he asked excited.  
"Really," she assured him and pulled him over to her. Günter respectfully kept his silence.

"Yo Shibuya!" came a jolly voice from behind Yuri and a hand clamped on his shoulder. He jumped and turned and saw Murata. He swatted his hand away.  
"You scared me!" he exclaimed.  
"No 'long time, no see, Murata'? No 'thank you for ruling my kingdom like I would while I was on an endless vacation'?" Murata asked. Yuri sighed.  
"Hello. It's good to see you. Thank you for- what? Why were _you_ running the kingdom?" he asked in shock.  
"'Cause I could," Murata cracked. "You wanted a normal life, I gave you one. This," he waved his finger between Yuri and Yuri-chan, "was a minor hiccup. I ran the kingdom like you would because I was the only one capable of pulling it off," he explained.  
"Oh," Yuri said. "Thanks," he said, truly grateful. "Sorry for yelling at you all those times," he said, truly sorry.  
"It's alright," Murata said with a shrug. "What are friends for anyway besides using them to make yourself feel better?"  
"Hey, that's not what I meant," Yuri said. Murata waved his hand at him, waving away the comment.  
"I know what you meant. I was joking. Lighten up Yuri!" he said and whacked him on his back.

While Yuri was trying to regain his balance, Murata turned his attention back to Yuri-chan.  
"Hey little Yuri!" he said, messing up his hair. Yuri tried to swat him away in vain. "Do you need any momentos of Shibuya here?"  
"Yeah, I want something to prove to Julius and Julia that he really _was_ here," Yuri-chan said.  
"Okay," Murata said and conjured up a postcard. Yuri-chan stared at it before reaching up for it. On the front was a picture of Yuri and Yuri-chan pulling faces and on the back was a little note for everyone in Yuri's handwriting. Yuri noticed it.  
"Hey!" he said in surprise. "That's my postcard!"  
"Yeah, well you took too long to post it," Murata said and handed it to Yuri-chan with a wink. "This should be good enough," he said with a grin.  
"Thanks," Yuri-chan said with a smile.

After that was taken care of, they set about the ritual. In about ten minutes, everything was ready. Five minutes after that, Yuri was gone. Three and a half minutes later, Yuri-chan, Günter and Murata were headed back for the castle.

* * *

Yuri resurfaced in a break in the ice. When he had opened his eyes and looked around, he saw his date a few yards away.  
"-ri!" she screamed.  
"Hey!" he yelled to her. She spun around with a gasp. Her expression cleared and she looked relieved. Then cautiously, she slid across the pond to him. When she reached him, she made sure she was on more solid ice before taking his arm and pulling him to safety. Then they both slid over to the edge of the pond and collapsed, exhasuted.

Then, to his surprise, she flung her arms around him. His cheeks turned warm and he put his arms around her too.  
"I'm so glad," she whispered. "I was so worried! I thought I had lost you!" she cried.  
"I'm sorry I worried you. It's all my fault for taking you here. I shouldn't have. It was too dangerous," he said genuinely sorry. She pulled away and looked him over.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. "Do you need a doctor or something?"  
"No," he assured her. "I'm fine. I just need to get home and get dry," he said.  
"Oh, okay," she said and helped him to his feet. Then they began the slow walk home.

As they walked, he thought. He thought about Yuri-chan. He thought about Greta. He thought about Julius and Julia. He thought about Wolfram and Gisela. He thought about Conrart and Lady Julia. He even thought about Gwendal and Anissina. He smiled at the fond memories but put them behind him. This was his life. And besides, he'd see them again. That was guaranteed.

He turned to look down at his date and smiled. Noticing his smile, she looked up and smiled at him too. _Maybe_ she might not mind me being Demon King, he thought, and just _maybe,_ she might still love me the same.

* * *

Back in the Demon Kingdom, a loud group of people walked into Covenant Castle. Little Julius and Julia von Bielefeld walkd up to their grandmother's room to check on their little brother. When they opened the dor, they found her in a dreamy state, reading one of her romance novels.  
"Where's the runt?" they asked in unison.  
"I've no idea," she said turned and shut the door before marching down to tell their parents.  
They entered their parents' room and Gisela and Wolfram turned to face them expectantly.  
"Yuri's gone," they said and Wolfram had a sudden sense of déja vû. Gisela took charge in the meantime.  
"What do you mean? He isn't with Lady Celi?" she asked and they shook their heads. Hearing the door opening, they walked sideways out of the way. The door opened and Yuri-chan burst in, waving the postcard.  
"Yuri's back," said the twins in a monotone. Wolfram just stared at them, his mind in a muddle. Were they playing _mind games_ with him?

Gisela rushed over and hugged her son before sitting back on her haunches and staring at him sternly.  
"Where were you?" she asked "We were all worried sick!" Yuri-chan flung a doubtful look over his shoulder at the twins. They made a face a him. He swung around to face his mother again.  
"I helped send Yuri back," he said and he gave her the postcard. "Here, this is for you and everyone else from him," he said. Gisela and the twins swarmed around him, demanding explainations and grabbing for the card. Hearing the ruckus, Gwendal, Anissina, Conrart, Lady Julia's ghost and Greta hurried up too. Günter swaggered into the room with Murata who proclaimed that Yuri-chan was a genius and he was going to tutoring him from now on.

Amidst the excitement, Wolfram stared at his son before he sank down into a chair, shocked. This was too much. Were _all_ his children conspiring against him today?

* * *

Uppie's Ramblings: _This is truly the end. Hope you liked it! If you're interested, this is my next multi-chaptered story:_

"Blackmailing Bunny Boy"  
An Alice Academy/Gakuen Alice fanfiction starring Ruka Nogi & Hotaru Imai.  
A romantic comedy about Hotaru Imai's plan to blackmail the cute and clueless Ruka Nogi into becoming really and _truly_** hers.**  
Rated: T


End file.
